


《Unfaithful/不忠》

by sickworld



Series: 《Unfaithful/不忠》 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Married Couple, Secret Identity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickworld/pseuds/sickworld
Summary: 1.本文脑洞来源于大本参演的电影《压榨》2.出轨操作有，依旧是间歇性不正经的文风，作者有病，脑子有坑3.人物形象建议代入二代，N52剧情多处提及，存在亨本电影角色的crossover





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.本文脑洞来源于大本参演的电影《压榨》  
> 2.出轨操作有，依旧是间歇性不正经的文风，作者有病，脑子有坑  
> 3.人物形象建议代入二代，N52剧情多处提及，存在亨本电影角色的crossover

章一 我怀疑我丈夫不想和我过了  
“我怀疑我丈夫已经不想和我过了怎么办？”  
酒吧老板迪安，看着吧台前这位熟识的克拉克-肯特先生，一边焦虑不安地转动着玻璃酒杯，一边苦闷非常地吐露藏在心底的猜测。  
“以你家那位的名声，这不是必然的吗？”迪安一边擦拭着吧台，一边不甚在意地回答。  
克拉克十分不赞同地皱起眉头，义正言辞地反驳：“布鲁斯才不是向外面说的那样！他是我遇见的最可爱的人了，他又聪明又善良还特别的……”  
没错，平凡的大都会记者克拉克-肯特在七个月之前与哥谭的亿万富豪布鲁斯-韦恩低调完婚，当然，以布鲁斯-韦恩的媒体关注度，这场婚礼再怎么低调也会受尽瞩目。媒体人、狗仔还有普通市民都在疯狂的猜测挖掘关于这个最终拿下了哥谭宝贝的人究竟是谁，而当他们最终发现这个大家以为一定是上辈子拯救了世界才有如此好运的家伙竟然只是个乡下出生的平凡无奇的记者之后，全美人民纷纷表示这家伙也许上辈子天天拯救世界这辈子才有这等狗屎运吧。  
迪安向这位走了白金狗屎运的肯特先生翻了个白眼：“打住打住，我已经听了七个月布鲁斯是多么的可爱多么的善良多么聪明了。我不想听你再在这里花式炫耀你的前完美情人、现完美丈夫了。”  
“……其实他也是有缺点的。”克拉克因为自己对爱人的过度维护而有点尴尬，他不得不谦虚地补充。  
“你是指‘布鲁斯有时候真是任性的不得了让人头疼，虽然这么说不过他任性的样子也挺可爱的’这种吗？”  
克拉克自暴自弃，不再费力假装谦虚和含蓄：“可他就是很棒，你知道我真的很爱他。”  
“好吧，所以你现在的问题到底是什么？”把桌子狠狠擦了四遍的迪安终于还是忍住了没有把抹布扔到这个不自觉秀恩爱的家伙脸上。他给克拉克添了一杯杜松子酒，顺着对方最开始倾吐的苦恼往下提问。  
“我们两地分居，成天忙碌……虽然一开始我们并不觉得这会成为阻碍，但从最近两个月的情况看来，这还是严重影响了我们的亲密关系。”  
克拉克和布鲁斯的婚礼已过去了七个月，但他们仍然没有住到一起。克拉克坚守自己在星球日报的岗位，因此仍住在大都会，而布鲁斯是永远的哥谭宝贝，绝不会离开韦恩庄园。  
倒不是说克拉克对异地恋有什么怨言，事实上他们为了能更多地拥有彼此已经做了很多努力。比如布鲁斯买下了整个星球日报，这样可以时不时以公谋私在不影响克拉克正常工作的情况下派他来哥谭做点报道顺便让两人小聚一下。比如克拉克只要在没有工作缠身的情况下都会去哥谭和自己的爱人小别胜新婚。  
布鲁斯甚至不止一次让直升机直接落在克拉克所住的公寓楼的天台好把他尽快带往哥谭，让两人能在空闲的日子里多腻歪一会儿。想到这里，克拉克不禁有点想笑，没办法，谁让自己的爱人是个任性的家伙，而自己总爱顺着他满足他让他开心。  
“那为什么不试试减少工作呢？”  
“就是因为做不到我才会苦恼啊，”克拉克为难道，“布鲁斯很忙，而我也有些工作一刻都不能放下。”  
他并非普通人，所以事情没那么简单。  
他，克拉克-肯特，兼顾着星球日报的记者与拯救世界的超人的工作，不得不说，在结婚之前，超人不分时刻的救人水火就已经让他记者的本职工作岌岌可危了，而结婚之后，要向自己的丈夫隐瞒这个更加不容易。更何况，不到一个月前因为达克赛德的入侵，他还意外地和其他的超级英雄成立了一个叫做正义联盟的组织，虽然他们从七巨头发布会以后就没有集合过了——因为大家都有各自的城市要保护而且也暂时没有重大的事件需要他们一起面对——但他确实是比以前还要忙碌。  
而他的丈夫布鲁斯则要管理韦恩集团这个巨大的难以想象的商业帝国。虽然布鲁斯经常装作一个玩世不恭脑袋空空的阔少，但克拉克知道那不是真实的布鲁斯，真实的布鲁斯是个善良的聪明的可爱的家伙。所以布鲁斯才不是像各种花边小报报道的那样空闲——一天到晚和美女开派对或是去私人小岛上度假很么的，他常常要处理工作直到凌晨，时常还会半夜被一道电话叫醒要处理紧急事务，甚至出差好几天也是有的。  
克拉克一直知道这种聚少离多的生活会很难熬，但他仍有信心他们可以以后慢慢解决。因为他们很相爱，哪怕一起的时光不多，他们也会极尽所能地把这有限的时光里过得无比美妙。  
至少在两个月前都是这样……  
似乎一切都是从那一天开始变得糟糕的。  
两个月前的那一天早上，他拒绝了布鲁斯的热情。  
因为前一天他中了幽灵士兵的三下攻击，一刀深深捅进他的胸膛，另一刀则在他胸前划下了长长的伤痕，后来还有一刀捅在了他背上。幻影攻击把分子都切断了，他不得不用绷带包扎伤口来抑制流血。  
整个地底遗迹的事情……包括拉娜、巴卡、地底女王、还有幽灵士兵，都让他觉得很低落，所以一切结束后他去了哥谭，去找布鲁斯，他的爱人。  
在布鲁斯身边，他似乎就可以忘记这一切，只沉溺于爱情的欢愉和陪伴的温暖之中。  
他当天下午就到了韦恩庄园，却一直等到凌晨四点才等回自己的爱人，那时候他已经在布鲁斯卧室的大床上睡着了。他搂着自己晚归的疲惫的爱人，好好地亲了一顿，美美地睡了一个安稳觉。  
他们两个人都很忙，像这样安静地躺在一起好好睡一觉都足够让人开心了。  
是啊，原本应该很开心的……  
可第二天早上布鲁斯醒来想和他亲热的时候，他为了避免布鲁斯发现自己身上无法解释的伤口，只能谎称自己和一个线人约了要见面，急急忙忙地离开了温暖的床榻，梳洗一番后，又匆匆离开了韦恩庄园。  
他注意到自己离开时布鲁斯的表情不太好。但他也只能回来再弥补了。  
他中途顺便阻止了一起抢劫案、一场车祸和一次怪兽袭击。直到抵达了孤独堡垒，他才敢脱下衣服拆掉染血的绷带，伤口已经愈合了一些，但还是看起来很深，不得不说还挺疼。  
他随便的用水清洁了一下伤口周围干涸的血痂，然后把自己扔在悬浮座椅里。  
他并不感到疲惫，却觉得有点难过。向自己的爱人撒谎让他感觉很不好。他并不想欺骗布鲁斯的，但自从他七岁的时候发现自己能把钉子扳弯之后，他就不得不撒谎了。  
他仍旧会害怕，害怕布鲁斯会露出那种眼神。  
他爱布鲁斯，也知道布鲁斯很爱他，但他仍然对布鲁斯能否接受他就是那个每天在大都会上空飞翔的外星人这一点感到忐忑不安。  
即使是它最敬重的父亲，乔纳森-肯特，就曾在他热视线失控烧点整片田地时，表现出犹豫的神情。  
为了隐瞒这个，他几乎一直活在谎言编织的人生里，甚至克拉克-肯特这个笨手笨脚的土气的小镇男孩形象，也是故意制造出来的，他有时候看着镜子里的自己甚至会不知道是谁。他有时也会为不得不欺骗自己的朋友露易丝和吉米感到抱歉，但欺骗布鲁斯——自己的丈夫，天啊，这让他感觉糟透了。  
尤其是从那一天之后，布鲁斯的态度好像发生了些微的变化，而接下来两个月里几次不得已的欺骗和仍旧聚少离多的生活，明显的让布鲁斯表现出了不快和冷淡，后来甚至在自己试图做出些补救时，布鲁斯也表现得心不在焉或是干脆就借口离开。  
他很担心布鲁斯已经对他们的爱情丧失了热情，甚至是对这段婚姻开始后悔。  
“我觉得布鲁斯已经厌倦了这样婚姻……厌倦了……我？”克拉克低着头，像是对着空荡荡的酒杯在说话。他身份的秘密无法对旁人言说，自然也不能指望自己的种种困境能够得到理解，所以他能够说出来的也不过是一句对未来的不幸猜测，一个深深藏在心底的恐惧。  
他知道自己不该这样怀疑布鲁斯，不该这样怀疑他们的爱情。如果是以前最近他看到狗仔们拍的那些，他肯定只会一笑置之，如果报社的同事来安慰他不要因为那个花花公子的不良行径而想不开，他甚至会不惜得罪别人也要维护自己的爱人，他会义正言辞地声明自己的爱人并不是那样轻浮肤浅的浪荡子弟。但如今，结合布鲁斯最近的表现，他却忍不住焦虑……他真的害怕自己会失去自己的爱人。  
“所以，具体是发生了什么让你觉得他可能厌倦了你呢？”  
“……他……我们最近交流很少……”他们上个星期甚至没能在一起度过一个完整的周末，而即使在一起的时候，布鲁斯说的话也明显变少。克拉克会尝试着主动地找些话题，但布鲁斯也只是简短地回应一下，甚至有时候只是点点头或者嗯一下。这让克拉克觉得无所适从，虽然以前也会有布鲁斯生气不理他的情况，但他们最后总能解决，也许通过吵架，也许通过做爱，但重要的是那些摩擦最终并不会影响他们的感情。  
“还有呢？”  
“他对我撒谎了……”克拉克知道布鲁斯有时候说话确实不太正经，尤其是刚认识的时候，但他明白那只是布鲁斯在外人面前的伪装，而他也在相处中愈发了解布鲁斯真正的为人，所以他知道布鲁斯什么时候在撒谎，“布鲁斯说他要出差，可我知道他其实没有离开哥谭……我不知道他为什么要这么做。”  
迪安摆出一副同情的表情：“除此之外？”  
“我们最近不那么……就是……”克拉克有点支支吾吾的，好像不太好意思开口。  
迪安一脸我懂了的了然神色：“哦——他不想和你做爱。”  
“……”  
迪安幸灾乐祸：“你不能满足他。”  
“……才不——”  
迪安不怀好意地再往克拉克心上捅一刀：“你得自己对着马桶打手枪。”  
“我没有！”克拉克惊慌地提高了声音反驳，然后抱歉地看了看两边被自己吸引了注意力的酒客，又重新把自己的大块头缩成不引人注意的姿势，“……就只是，他最近对床上的活动好像没什么兴趣，总是说很累或者没心情……虽然以前偶尔也有这种时候，但这回持续的特别久……而且我觉得他有时候不是很投入所以我就担心他是不是已经不想和我……”以前虽然忙，但布鲁斯至少在床上总是热情如火花样繁多路子甚野，不会像最近总是兴致缺缺甚至直接拒绝。  
“我懂了，所以你现在就是无法确定他的想法对吧？”迪安摸摸自己的下巴总结道。  
“没错，”克拉克疲惫地长叹一口气，失落得几乎把头低到桌子下面，“如果布鲁斯也在为我们现在的关系而苦恼的话，我会尽我所能的去补救。但是，如果布鲁斯已经厌倦了的话，那我也会主动地放手让他去寻找自己的幸福吧。”他爱布鲁斯，因此他会尊重布鲁斯的心意，因为如果说这场婚姻不幸福的话，那么造成这一切不幸福的人是他自己。  
“我有一个办法，可以帮你确定他现在的想法。”  
“什么？”  
“测试一下看他会不会出轨，”迪安挤眉弄眼，“如果他出轨了那就说明他绝对已经厌倦了你。”  
“你说的测试是指？”克拉克觉得自己的脑子已经有点跟不上了。  
迪安挑起了眉毛，仿佛在炫耀自己想出了一个好点子：“找个人勾引他一下看他会不会把持不住啊。”  
克拉克用了十二分的自制力才忍住没把酒杯捏爆，他觉得自己都要控制不住热视线了：“我才不会找人去勾引我的丈夫呢！我疯了吗？”  
迪安夸张地挥舞着擦吧台用的抹布：“放松，伙计，这没什么。”  
“我为什么要故意找人去破坏自己的婚姻？”  
“你没有在破坏你的婚姻，你只是在寻找答案！如果你丈夫还爱你的话，即使有人诱惑他，他也会拒绝，那一切都不会有什么变化，没有人会破坏你们的婚姻，你只需要做出一些改变一些补救你们就可以继续幸福的生活下去，”迪安循循善诱，“但如果你丈夫不爱你了，那你做什么都没有用，他迟早会爱上别人，迟早会出轨，迟早会和你离婚，所以也不在乎是不是你故意试探了。你只是亲自推动了未来必然发生的事情的到来。”  
“……”  
“你不是说，如果他已经厌倦了就会让他自由吗？现在就是个让他自由的好机会、啊不是，是一个看清他心意的好机会，”迪安的四根手指有规律地依次在桌面上哒哒哒地敲着，泄露了一丝他内心搞事的兴奋，“如果他把持住了，那么你就更爱他，补偿他，幸福地生活下去。如果他没把持住，那么你就继续爱他，原谅他，让他自由，让他幸福！”  
克拉克觉得好像哪里不对，但又觉得好像也有道理。他变换着脸色，在内心反复咀嚼对方得出的结论……这种事情，不管怎么想都还是太奇怪了吧。可是，可是，如果布鲁斯真的已经厌倦了，只是不好提出离婚才一直勉强和自己在一起的话，那对布鲁斯也很不公平吧。我……如果我真的不能让他幸福的话，我又有什么资格以爱的名义一直耗费布鲁斯的时间呢？布鲁斯那么好，他值得这个世界上最好的人爱他。  
“……话虽这么说，可是、可是，我真的无法接受别的人去勾引我的丈夫啊！”克拉克趴在吧台上发出惨兮兮的悲鸣，“就算不会发生什么，我也不想指示别人这么做啊，总觉得这样对布鲁斯很过分。”  
“只要找一个有分寸的信得过人去试探你丈夫不就好了，”迪安一脸你要有所行动的表情，“不然，你这样畏手畏脚的，等到哥谭宝贝甩了你的那天，超人都救不了你。”  
“超人……”克拉克因为对方的无心玩笑而露出一脸恍惚又似被提点的神情，不禁喃喃出声。  
“说起来，你不是和超人很熟吗？说不定你可以拜托他帮你啊……”迪安一脸的看热闹不嫌事儿大，“不过我估计即使是阅人无数的哥谭宝贝也不能抵抗得了他的魅力，如果超人出马的话估计真的要给你戴绿帽子了，所以还是别有这个念头……”  
“……”  
“不过我也乐见‘哥谭宝贝出轨钢铁之躯，纯良记者惨遭抛弃’这种八卦新闻的。”  
“可是……勾引这种事情，要怎么做才……”克拉克有点难为情地对着手指，他觉得自己的脸好像控制不住地在变红。  
“你这副要烧起来的表情是怎么回事？”迪恩看着克拉克泛红的脸颊，奇怪地问道，“你该不会很兴奋吧？”  
“我才不是那种变态！”克拉克红着脸反驳。  
“……我原先以为布鲁斯韦恩的口味是名媛超模那型的，不过他最后竟然和你这种家伙结婚了，所以我也是不懂他到底是什么审美……不过阔太太们不是都比较喜欢和年轻的泳池清洁工或园丁有一腿吗？可以从这个方向试试。”


	2. Chapter 2

章二 阔太太们就喜欢泳池边的美好肉体  
布鲁斯睡眼惺忪地醒来的时候，另一半的床已经没了一点儿温度。  
身为韦恩集团的总裁，他并不受朝九晚五的工时限制，再加上每晚的夜间活动，他每次醒来的时候，枕边人早已离去。  
阿福有一位远房亲戚要结婚，昨天就告了假离开几日，所以这会儿没有人像往常那样催他起床。正好这几天克拉克要做一个哥谭相关的专题报道，于是自告奋勇地承担了这几天照顾他的责任，不过出于私心克拉克还是体贴地没有拉开窗帘，让他安稳地睡到自然醒。  
他在床上兴致缺缺地滚了几圈，把床单都弄得乱七八糟的，又坐起来百无聊赖地发了会呆，才慢吞吞地去吃克拉克专门给他准备好的Brunch。  
之后他去和福克斯在电话里讨论新的装备并在对方的督促下保证自己会出席今晚的基金会成立晚宴、跑到蝙蝠洞里去给新装备在做了几次调试、又做了每日训练。  
做完训练流了一身汗的布鲁斯进浴室冲了个冷水澡。他略感疲惫地扶着浴室的墙壁，任凭冷水在自己运动过后燥热的身体上冲刷。  
前两日哥谭遭遇了难得一见的暴雨天气，连哥谭的犯罪分子也不会想在这样糟糕的天气里出门，所以他暂时不至于白天整理线索晚上追查罪犯忙得连句话都不想说。  
不过，也许就是因为这两天能稍稍松口气，所以他才会有多余的大脑空间对克拉克的事情感到烦躁吧。  
他看着水流回旋着流进下水口，有点烦闷地想为什么自己都结婚了却还过着连单身都不如的日子。虽说很多结了婚的人常常也会抱怨热情的消逝，可他们毕竟才结婚了七个月啊，难道不应该蜜里调油才对嘛？  
果然还是因为太忙了吗？  
他自己白天要扮演花花公子出席各类商业活动，晚上还要作为蝙蝠侠与哥谭永远不会疲惫的犯罪分子们作斗争，更何况之前达克赛德的入侵还让他被迫和一群超人类搅和到一起去。  
双重身份的最大问题就是随时要面对各种各样的突发情况，因此他已经数不清多少次在和自己的爱人难得的甜蜜平静时光里被突如其来的暗号和讯息拉走。  
而更糟糕的是，他并没有向克拉克坦白自己的秘密身份，也就是说，每一次匆忙离去或者无奈爽约的时候他都在向自己的丈夫撒谎。  
他犹豫过要不要坦白。他了解克拉克，克拉克是个坚信公平与正义的道德楷模，是个善良又坚毅的优秀记者。他虽然怀疑一切，但却愿意相信克拉克能理解他的所作所为并且不会泄露他的秘密，可愿意相信并不代表他愿意让克拉克承担知晓这个秘密的沉重背负与潜在危险。所以，蝙蝠洞的秘密至今还隐藏在这片庄园的泥土之下，没让新晋的主人知晓。  
总之结婚五个月两人都过着这种聚少离多的日子，好在双方虽然觉得有点可惜但也没有抱怨。不过，最近两个月，他们两个人之间似乎确实是出了点问题。  
大概是因为两个月前的那个晚上，他本来约好了要去克拉克的小公寓，但稻草人的新型恐惧毒气确实让他陷入了苦战，从那间小屋里逃出生天已经是第二天的清晨，他甚至筋疲力尽地倒在了白日的郊区，还差点被两个巡逻的警察摘掉了面具，幸好最后阿福找到了自己。他又一直昏迷到下午才醒，浑身痛的动都动不了，好在前一天晚上阿福就已经通过电话告诉克拉克自己要临时出差没来得及告诉他才没让克拉克枯等一晚。  
这种情况当然不是第一次，克拉克以前每次都能谅解他。但上一次他已经错过了克拉克的普利策颁奖典礼和庆祝派对！要知道自从他们结婚以后，克拉克受到了很多媒体同行的骚扰，傍上亿万富翁的小镇男孩这个名头更是给克拉克在生活和工作带来了许多不必要的关注和猜测，即使克拉克多次向布鲁斯表示不在意，布鲁斯却很多次为花边小报上不堪入眼的文辞愤愤不平。有的媒体甚至在他们举行婚礼的报道上都要猜测哥谭宝贝的热情能持续多久，大众乐见这些豪门绯闻。所以，当他没能出席克拉克的普利策颁奖典礼时，那些闲的没事干的媒体还有那些嫉妒克拉克职场情场双丰收的同行可谓极尽冷嘲热讽。第二天新闻报道的重点全部都在猜测年轻的富豪是否已经厌倦了这位纯朴的记者以及这位曾经有名的花花公子又是在哪儿欢度春宵才把自己的爱人都忘了。  
颁奖典礼两天后布鲁斯才抽出时间去大都会弥补自己作为丈夫的失职，他用一整晚只属于两人的私密时光补偿克拉克。他们在小公寓的餐桌上分享送上门的中餐外卖，然后躺在沙发上腿挨着腿看完整部克拉克喜欢的电影，接着从浴室一直疯到卧室留下一路水痕和零乱的衣服。  
他们把床单弄得不堪入目，完事后克拉克用被子裹着布鲁斯把他抱到沙发上让他乖乖等一会，但等克拉克换完干净床单出来的时候，布鲁斯已经裹着被子蜷缩在沙发上睡着了，于是克拉克轻轻地把他连人带被子一起抱回床上  
可是这一回，再度失约的他在他试图补偿克拉克时却被拒绝了……  
他无数次地回忆那一天到底是哪里出了问题？可他想不出来。而他每一次回想那天都会觉得不安——那时候克拉克表情难堪地拒绝了他，扯了个理由离开了。  
这种事情，在他们婚后，还是第一次。  
自从他们两个人在一起之后，克拉克几乎没有拒绝过他什么，所以这突如其来的冷淡让他有点不知所措。而之后的两天因为他又开始忙碌起来，也没有和克拉克好好交流过那天早上的事情。  
好吧，也许也不至于忙到连谈个话的时间都挤不出来。他只是很不安，不知道要怎么面对克拉克，也不知道要怎么去谈论那个尴尬又难堪的早上，就这样借口忙碌拖延着这个问题不去处理，好像这样就可以假装什么事也没有发生。然后……然后任由两个人之间的气氛变得越来越奇怪。  
他想也许他应该趁着这两天克拉克也在哥谭再做些什么补救一下，像是和克拉克好好过一个二人世界什么的。一起出去购物，一起做饭，送一方去上班，甚至是做点出格的事情——阿福走之前专门叮嘱过他的。  
是的，他知道阿福这次离开不仅仅是要参加亲戚的婚礼，也是想趁此机会把空间都留给他们两个，让他们好好处理一下感情问题。  
但他又不禁想也许克拉克已经不在乎他愿意为拯救这段婚姻做出什么努力了，因为说不定克拉克早就厌倦了……厌倦了这种不正常的婚姻状态和满口谎话的丈夫。  
在布鲁斯发觉自己爱上克拉克不久时，他还曾自己在心里评价露易丝-莱恩也没那么聪明，竟然错过了这么好的克拉克。可现在，他才发现自己也没多聪明，不然怎么会快要把这么好的克拉克给弄丢了呢？  
布鲁斯终于拧关了花洒，他被冷水冲得都有些麻木了。  
他把自己湿漉漉的头发拨到脑后，用蓬松柔软的浴巾擦干身体，再从置物架上抽出一件的真丝浴袍穿上。嗯，浴袍是婚后克拉克给他买的，选的高档的牌子，一件浴袍比小记者的三套西装加起来都贵。一个系列三种颜色都买齐了，但克拉克尤其喜欢看他穿酒红色的那件。他还记得有一次，他就用浴袍的束带把克拉克绑在床头，俩人没羞没臊地玩了半宿，把阿福吵得第二天差点直接开启家长模式没收浴袍。  
想到这里，布鲁斯不由自主地笑了出来。然后又硬生生地收敛住笑容，心虚地左右看了看，好像生怕有人看见自己这副傻兮兮的样子。他走出浴室，看了看卧室里的壁钟，估算着克拉克还有多久回来，心想也许自己应该就穿着浴袍迎接爱人，反正克拉克喜欢。  
他又走到床边，看了一眼克拉克留下的事无巨细的字条——  
B，三点多可以把冰箱里的羊排拿出来自然解冻。羊排已经在冰箱里腌制过24小时，等我回来稍作处理就可以放进烤箱了。我会提早下班回来做饭的，爱你。: )  
布鲁斯看着最后那个无比过时的蠢兮兮的笑脸，又忍不住笑了，这回他没有再费心掩藏自己的笑容。好吧，克拉克还是一如既往的贴心，也许事情没有自己想的那么糟糕，只要他们好好交流沟通，还是能解决问题的。  
现在差不多三点半，可以去给羊排解冻了。  
布鲁斯一个人晃到厨房，把用红酒、调味汁、蜂蜜、迷迭香草碎调制的酱汁腌好的羊排从冷柜里取出。然后他又有些发愣，想了半天他又往起居室走去，决定拿手机给克拉克发个短信，问问还有没有什么别的东西自己可以提前准备好。  
哪知路过会客厅的时候，看见了些不该存在于自己庄园里的东西。  
哦，天呐，他看见了什么？  
布鲁斯讯速地贴近了落地窗，躲在窗帘后警惕而仔细地暗中观察自家后院里突然出现的人影。  
——蓝色的制服，红色的披风，盾形的徽章。  
谁能告诉世界上最伟大的侦探为什么超人会出现在布鲁斯韦恩的庄园里？这个可疑的外星人到底有什么企图？  
布鲁斯花了0.2秒考虑自己要不要下蝙蝠洞换身装配，又花了0.5秒否决这个问题。现在还没有明确地迹象表明超人知道蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯-韦恩之间的关系，没必要自乱阵脚，还是先去试探试探再说。  
虽然蝙蝠侠并不信任这个外星来客，但他也知道，以超人的行为准则他是不会对普通市民有什么恶意的。没错，在达克赛德入侵之战结束后，他对超人做了些调查，虽然得到的情报还比较有限，但也足够作为面对超人时的行为指导了。  
布鲁斯调整了一下自己的表情，打开玻璃门，朝这位不请自来的外星客人走去，同时抬高了声音，像个不正经的花花公子那样说话：“瞧瞧，我看见了什么，超人竟然落在了我的后院里。”  
站在泳池边的最负盛名的超级英雄闻言转过身，布鲁斯这才看清对方手里拿着是用来捞泳池里落叶的那种长杆网兜……  
讲真，如果是泳池清洁工拿着这玩意，布鲁斯可能一眼都不会多看，但超人……超人为什么会在他家里拿着长杆网兜清洁泳池？即使前两日的暴雨确实让泳池上漂了不少树叶，但大都会里助人为乐的外星人已经热心到连哥谭首富家的泳池都要帮忙打理了吗？我可不会因此去给你撞烂的大楼埋单！想都别想！  
布鲁斯在心里斟酌了一下，表面上还是装作一副不正经的样子：“如果你不是来参加派对的话，你可能要失望了，毕竟我这里可没有什么外星怪物需要你对付。”  
“我只是路过这里，看见你的泳池里落叶有点多。”超人晃了晃网兜里的落叶，露出标志性的灿烂笑容，那两排亮闪闪的小白牙简直晃得人眼晕。  
还真是……布鲁斯在心里翻了个白眼，同时对超人给出的回答保持怀疑。哼，他可没这么好糊弄：“啊，确实，哥谭整整下了两天的雨，今天才放晴。所以是你把太阳带来了吗，Mr.Super？”  
“请别这样取笑我了。”超人不好意思地笑了笑，那笑容很真诚，让人真的不忍心为难他。  
布鲁斯不得不装得像个没脑子又讨人厌的有钱草包，以期毫不显山露水地尽快将这个过度助人为乐的外星人赶出自己的庄园：“我怎么会取笑你呢？超人帮我清理泳池，这可是有钱都买不来的待遇，我一定要拍张照片发到INS上好好炫耀一下。”  
然而超人一点也没有因为年轻富豪表现出的肤浅愚蠢而显示出任何不快，他反而主动地上前了几步，拉近了两人之间的距离：“你的庄园里好安静，我似乎没看见什么佣人？”  
布鲁斯不动声色地退后一步和超人保持点距离，他靠在白色的铁艺花园圆桌上，摆出一副傲慢的神态：“那群笨手笨脚的家伙，都被我赶走了。我会再雇一批不那么蠢兮兮的下人的。”  
但超人并没有被布鲁斯颐指气使的模样赶走，反而追问：“所以只有你一个人在家吗？”  
“……是的，只有我一个人在家。”外星人关注重点的能力都这么不正常吗？  
超人环顾了一下四周，有些期待地问：“有什么别的我可以帮忙吗？”那模样，好像真的很希望能帮上什么忙似的。  
“我想没有了……”布鲁斯眯着眼睛装作思考的样子，然后果断地回绝，“你可以去拯救你的世界了，我想每时每刻都有许多人都在呼唤你。”  
“现在没有谁需要我，”超人露出一副落寞的神情，然后他带着隐隐的期待说，“我想我可以和你多呆一会。”  
可是我不想和你呆在一起！布鲁斯在内心冷冷地宣告，并同时觉得超人的话听起来有点奇怪……这话，他似乎以前听不少连名字都记不住的女伴说过。  
布鲁斯这会儿不得不拿克拉克当做挡箭牌：“我的丈夫一会儿就要回来了……”不过话说回来他也不知道自己这会儿为什么要用克拉克当挡箭牌，这个对话的走向让他觉得有点说不出的不对劲。  
超人定定地看着他，意有所指地说：“那在他回来之前我们还有些时间。”  
布鲁斯嘴角勾起一个迷人的轻佻笑容，那个笑容让他看起来不像穿着浴袍，而是穿着定做的西装站在宴会大厅的水晶吊灯下：“你是在和我调情吗？”  
“如果我说是呢？”超人并不打算否认自己正在做的事情。  
布鲁斯因为惊讶而挑高了眉毛：“哇哦，我可从来没想过超人会……”  
超人迫不及待地上前一步，热切地说：“也许是因为我过去未曾遇见你。”  
然后他好像被自己勃发的激情吓到了，又害羞地低下头，过了一会儿才重新拾起勇气凝视着庄园主人的双眼，说：“你或许会觉得我这么说轻浮无礼。”  
“请原谅我的冲动与逾越。”他继续说。  
“只是，每当我云层之上掠过，你的身影，总在缭乱我的视线。”他一句接着一句。  
“我辗转反侧，彻夜难眠。”仿佛为爱情所苦。  
“你只消用那双眸子看我一眼，我的心就已然不听使唤。”仿佛为爱情所困。  
“我能有幸获得你的青睐吗？”他满含期待地注视着布鲁斯，盼望能有爱神此刻垂怜他的真心，让他祈愿成真。  
而超人求爱的对象却冷静地听着这深情告白，心里暗自奇怪：在他的印象中，布鲁斯韦恩和超人应该并没有什么直接的交集才对，他想不出自己是什么时候做了什么才吸引了超人的目光。  
他虽然满腹疑问，却没有怀疑超人告白的真实，毕竟那双蓝眼睛里溢出来的深情不是能装出来。  
布鲁斯看着这个无所不能的男人此刻像个初落情网的大男孩一样，真诚又无措、炙热又腼腆。但没有任何一个男人或男孩儿会像超人这样特殊。年轻神子的身上蒙着一层金色的阳光，像是受到太阳的恩宠，没有人能拒绝这种富有神性的绝对美感。  
可惜，比起太阳神无法触碰的光辉万丈，布鲁斯还是更爱凡人的真实。  
再说，他花花公子和超级钻石王老五的名声早已经被克拉克终结了，虽然婚后也没少遇见抱有别样心思的人投怀送抱或费心勾引，但不管那些有心人多么不甘，哥谭王子的心都已经被这世上唯一的一位肯特先生给收服了。  
于是他回以一个不失风度的歉意笑容：“可惜，我的青睐都已经给了我的丈夫。”  
“那还真是遗憾，”对方礼貌地拒绝让超人的热情稍稍冷却了下来，只是他虽然嘴里说着遗憾，却并没有表现出丝毫被当面拒绝的尴尬或羞恼，反而只是微笑着追问，“你爱他吗？”  
“是的，我爱他。”布鲁斯毋庸置疑地说。他会在很多问题上撒谎，但自从结婚以后，无论是面对媒体还是面对任何人，他一次也不曾在这件事上撒谎。他从来不会隐瞒或虚构自己对克拉克的感情。  
“你的丈夫真是个幸运的人，我很羡慕他。”超人由衷地赞叹道，同时露出一个微妙的神情，又像是满足又像是忧伤。  
那个神情让布鲁斯本能地觉得于心不忍，虽然他扪心自问自己没做错什么，但试问谁能忍心伤害这样一个满腔热情满心真挚的大男孩儿呢？再说，他就是莫名其妙地受不了那双该死的蓝眼睛里流露出那样的情绪。好吧，虽然他对超人并没有太多好感，但布鲁西是不会伤害这样一个求爱的大男孩儿的……  
于是他带着点安慰和怜悯性质地伸手抚上超人的侧脸，换上一副相对真诚的过来人口吻安慰对方：“你会找到的，那个让你觉得自己真幸运的人。”  
超人有点惊讶地睁大了那双看起来湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，好像完全没有预料到布鲁斯亲近的动作。然后他微笑着动了动脑袋，在布鲁斯的手掌里蹭了蹭。  
那副模样太过乖巧无害，以至于布鲁斯情不自禁地露出了点发自内心的笑容。  
“你该走了。”布鲁斯收回手，温和地提醒对方。  
但超人接下来的动作就让布鲁斯笑不出来了。  
钢铁之人用令人无法反抗的力量将布鲁斯拉到怀里，几乎是凶狠地吻上了他。  
布鲁斯一边地承受着快要让自己窒息的亲吻，一边飞速地转动着大脑思考当前的形势。他研究过超人的能力，也制定过好几种不同情况下制服超人或是从超人手里逃脱的策略，但他唯独没有预计到这种情况……好吧，即使是最伟大的侦探也算不到自己会被超人强吻吧。当然，蝙蝠侠当然也能随机应变地在这种情况下逃脱或是制服对方，但那也只是对蝙蝠侠而言，对布鲁斯韦恩这样一个普通的富豪就是绝对不可能做到的事。  
所以他不得不一边做着些明知毫无用处的挣扎，一边在亲吻的间隙向超人求饶：“唔……停，停一下……救……放开！”  
超人终于把被吻得嘴唇又红又肿的布鲁斯放开，不解地问：“你不喜欢我吻你吗？”他又用那种像个被遗弃了的狗狗一样的眼神看着布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯不得不坚定自己的内心，双手抵住超人再度贴上来的胸膛：“听着……我是个有丈夫的人，你这样做是……”  
“你的丈夫总是不在你身边。”超人凑近他耳边像是抱怨又像是诱惑一样轻声呢喃。  
布鲁斯几乎是瞬间警惕了起来：“你怎么知道？”  
“那个总是跟在我后面的星球日报的记者，我当然知道。”超人面色如常地耸了耸肩，不以为然地说。  
这么解释倒也无可厚非。克拉克拿到过好几次超人的专属报道，而星球日报的上层也确实经常派克拉克或者露易丝跟进超人相关的热点事件。但超人对克拉克的了解还有对自己表现出的毫不掩饰的欲望却让布鲁斯的内心开始警觉起来，这种倾向有可能会让超人变得危险，必须加入对超人的评估参数以及对策预案中。  
超人的吻这一回落在布鲁斯的脖颈上，他一边用唇舌轻轻吮吸舔舐那块的皮肤，一边哀求一般地执着发问：“你能爱他，却不能爱我吗？”  
“这有什么可比性吗？”布鲁斯挣开超人圈住它的的双臂往后退，冷冷地说。但他心里却为当下的情况直叫糟糕，他好像有点被超人弄得兴奋了。不不不，这太不对劲了，他不应该是这么没有自控力的人。  
但超人却紧跟而上，把刚刚退开一点的布鲁斯压到自己的身体和白色铁艺桌之间。他看着无路可退的布鲁斯，一边再度低头索吻，一边问：“如果我比他更早遇见你，你会爱上我吗？”  
“都说了我已经有老公了啊你这个听不懂人话的外星人！”布鲁斯使足了劲想把超人再度凑过来的脸推开，但对方依旧不可抗拒地一点点贴近。他被迫半个臀部坐到了身后的铁艺桌上，身体后倾，试图避开超人索吻的嘴唇。  
超人好像因为对方的回避和闪躲而有些气恼，他不再试图吻布鲁斯，而是急切又不满地质问：“因为我是外星人，你才无法接受我吗？”  
“这有什么关系？”布鲁斯意识到自己好像不小心刺激到超人了，现在的情况有失控的危险，而且他也因为超人的不断强势逼近而陷入到了一个很尴尬的境地，或者说，姿势。他差不多是靠坐在铁艺桌上，而超人已经几乎挤进了他的两腿之间。  
显然超人也注意到了当下两人这绝对超过暧昧可以形容的姿势，于是他隔着丝绸用指尖在布鲁斯的大腿上来回勾画，感受光滑布料下对方结实的大腿肌肉绷紧的质感：“这么说，你不在乎我是不是外星人，对吗？”  
布鲁斯已经被外星人执着又莫名其妙的质问与求爱弄得摸不着头脑了，但更糟糕的是，这个外星救难犬确实是有意在他身上点火，而且他发觉自己的身体没有办法抵抗从对方触碰的地方蔓延开的情热。  
“爱我吧……”超人低头啃咬布鲁斯从浴袍领子那儿露出来的漂亮锁骨，叹息一般地低语。  
布鲁斯因为锁骨处传来的湿热和疼痒而不由自主地仰起脖颈，把整个颈部线条都暴露在对方眼前。  
为什么……他会无法抗拒？为什么……他也在渴望？  
“我会比他更爱你。”  
布鲁斯清楚地感受着对方另一只手的指尖沿着自己的脊柱一路往下滑，带起一阵难以名状的痒意，直到整个手掌覆在自己的屁股上，然后他隔着浴袍用力揉了揉自己的屁股，迫使自己发出难以自抑的羞耻的呻吟。  
“我会做得比他更好。”  
而超人之前隔着丝绸挑逗他的手已经撩开浴袍半开的下摆摸上了他的大腿内侧，并一点点朝他兴奋的那个地方逼近。  
布鲁斯不甚清醒地想自己应该用力踹开这个家伙，但事实上他没有，他只是无力地把双腿分得更开，让超人的手可以畅通无阻地摸到自己的下身。  
“我会在你需要我的任何时刻出现在你身边。”  
布鲁斯的浴袍束带已经被超人不知何时抽开，他的身体正面在超人面前暴露无遗，他看到自己勃发的欲望硬挺地翘着流水。  
而超人不由分说地把他压在铁艺桌上，啃咬他的胸膛，玩弄他的乳头，用雄伟的下半身在布鲁斯的双腿间挺动摩擦。  
天，这个外星人的下半身为什么这么凸？布鲁斯在一片混乱的大脑里咆哮，但他已经不自觉地搂上了超人的肩膀，让两人贴得更近，更热，更黏腻。  
“所以，爱我吧。”超人俯下身，湿热的舌头钻进布鲁斯的耳廓。  
耳廓里制造出来的淫靡水声像是直接在布鲁斯的脑子里作响，他完全失去了正常思考的能力，饥渴地挺起自己的下身以图更多更激烈的快感。他甚至欲求不满地放浪呻吟，抓着超人捏着自己屁股的手，带着他更用力地揉弄。  
他已经不知道自己在做些什么了。  
“像爱他一样爱我。”  
他听不清超人又说了什么，他被欲望的浪潮席卷，和陌生的男人犯下了最不可饶恕的过错。但他来不及害怕或羞愧，他已然被背德的快感填满。

***

作者有话说：  
1.因为看到说布软登当年穿紧身衣下体太突出所以有靠特效修改，于是就很想写“天，这个外星人的下半身为什么这么凸？”这句……  
2.岛国AV——超淫乱！寂寞富豪深宅の放浪诱惑，强制淫语制服痴汉  
欧美AV——hot slut billionaire get fucked by a costumed superhero by swimming pool


	3. Chapter 3

章三 薛定谔的绿帽子  
超人已经在大气层上以六马赫的速度绕地球飞行了三百圈……  
他想让自己冷静一下，或者干脆加把劲飞到光速改变过去……  
当他发现自己既无法冷静也无法改变过去时，他一头扎到了某个小行星上，砸出一个巨大的陨石坑。  
他躺在陨石坑的中央，看着浩瀚无垠的太空，觉得自己脑子犹如一颗正在迅速发生核聚变塌缩膨胀的恒星。  
他到底做了什么啊！！！  
他向拉奥起誓他真的只是想试探一下！但当他看到自己的身影落在布鲁斯眼睛里的时候，他就有些控制不住自己……那感觉太美妙——  
布鲁斯静静地看着这样子的他，眼神里没有惊慌也没有崇拜，和往常一样神采奕奕，好像一个平凡的人在迎接自己归家的爱人。于是他恍惚间觉得自己的爱人已然接受了这样的自己，恍惚间觉得布鲁斯能像爱克拉克一样爱卡尔-艾尔。  
于是他无法克制地向布鲁斯倾吐了埋藏在自己内心深处的情绪，那些汹涌的爱意，不敢让人察觉的痛苦，和毫无道理可言的嫉妒。  
没错，嫉妒。  
卡尔-艾尔对克拉克-肯特的嫉妒。  
这真的很没有道理，甚至很讽刺。  
过去他曾为露易丝只爱光辉万丈的超人却不爱平凡笨拙的记者而失望过，可现在，这个秘密身份的复杂困局却在布鲁斯身上反了过来。  
布鲁斯只爱克拉克，却对超人无甚好感。  
当克拉克肯特与布鲁斯韦恩相爱时，他以为自己不会再有曾经的痛苦了。因为他知道，布鲁斯发自内心地爱着他的平凡、他的笨拙、他的朴实、他的固执、他的天真和他的善良。  
布鲁斯爱看穿着廉价西装的他朝九晚五兢兢业业的样子，也爱和套着土气的法兰绒格子衫的他去超市一起买菜。布鲁斯爱时常去大都会他的小公寓里和他挤一张床温馨地过夜，也爱偶尔去小镇老房子边的谷仓里偷偷和他干些火辣出格的事情。布鲁斯爱坐在克拉克公寓的沙发上和他互相分享同一家餐厅的外卖，也爱趁克拉克做饭时在旁边不仅不帮忙还顺便偷点奶油或是番茄吃。  
克拉克知道布鲁斯爱自己展现在他面前的一切，因此理所应当地期颐着布鲁斯也会爱自己未曾在他面前展现出的那部分。  
可直到有一天，他意识到，布鲁斯可能只会爱克拉克肯特，而不会爱卡尔-艾尔。但那时他意识到自己已经无法放弃这段感情了。他做不到。所以，最后，他选择隐瞒着那个伴随自己一生的秘密，和布鲁斯在上帝的见证下宣布结为伴侣共度一生——当然，不得不说，布鲁斯的求婚源于一次意外的冲动，这其中的曲折与混乱与狗血简直可以写满整个娱乐版，而这些突如其来应接不暇的曲折混乱狗血也是导致他至今没能坦白的元凶。  
他确实很多次都想和布鲁斯坦白。他甚至有一次在衬衫底下穿着制服去见布鲁斯，打算把一切伪装都撕开，让布鲁斯看清楚真相。可七个月过去了，他总是找不到合适的机会，一次次地话到嘴边难说出口。  
他甚至开始嫉妒克拉克-肯特……嫉妒克拉克-肯特可以占有布鲁斯全部的爱，而卡尔-艾尔却被排除在这甜蜜又炙热的爱情之外。  
他觉得自己变得越来越不可理喻，直到刚才，事情完全失去了控制。  
“是的，我爱他。”  
布鲁斯毫不遮掩对克拉克的爱。  
这告白，让他沉浸在拥有布鲁斯爱情的幸福与欢愉中。  
“你会找到的，那个让你觉得自己真幸运的人。”  
他也可以被接受被宠爱……  
这许诺，让他心里的期颐满得几乎要溢出来。  
“你该走了。”  
这感情，与卡尔-艾尔毫无关系。  
他从幸福与欢愉中惊醒，期颐被摔在地上打得粉碎，他觉得寒冷又孤独，像是被孤零零地扔在寂静的死星上。  
他不想这样……  
他不想被遗弃在一个荒芜死寂的孤独世界里。  
他想进入布鲁斯和克拉克共同构建的世界。  
于是他哀求、逼迫、引诱布鲁斯接受另一个自己。  
他在这错位的欢愉中获得了布鲁斯可以爱另一个自己的错觉。  
而在布鲁斯彻底放弃推拒主动向他打开身体之后，他甚至忘记了像平常那样在欢爱中小心翼翼地克制自己。他深埋在布鲁斯体内，一遍又一遍地占有他，让毫不知情的丈夫完全向自己打开身体。他看着布鲁斯完全沉迷在情欲中诱人的表情和失神的双眼，听着布鲁斯情不自禁发出的浪荡呻吟和热情索取。  
等头脑冷静下来，身体的欲望终于消退，他看着布鲁斯瘫软在那张白色铁艺桌上，双手无力地从自己身上滑落垂到两边，才意识到自己做了什么不可原谅的事情。  
他竟然假扮成另一个人引诱自己的丈夫出轨……这种事情，即使是写到花边小报上去也是最下流低俗的文章。  
而且，他做出这样的蠢事，又会给布鲁斯和他们之间的婚姻带来什么不可挽回的后果啊？  
等等，冷静下来。  
快冷静下来你这个蠢货！  
克拉克一边在心里痛骂着自己，一边试图理清现在乱成一团的伦理大戏。  
因为情夫和丈夫都是自己，所以布鲁斯出轨的事实不成立，自己头上的绿帽子就不存在。  
但是对布鲁斯而言，超人和克拉克-肯特确实是两个人，所以从行为上确实构成了出轨，那自己头上也着实扣了一顶绿帽子。  
……所以这顶绿帽子到底存不存在？  
克拉克觉得自己遇见了名为“薛定谔的绿帽子”的旷世难题，连超级大脑都想不出答案。  
他蜷缩在陨石坑里，捂着脸发出可怜兮兮的哼哼声：假扮成陌生人使劲引诱自己的丈夫，完事后还把自己的丈夫一个人丢在泳池边不管，我真是这个世界上最差劲的人了。  
也不知道布鲁斯现在怎么样了……  
平常事后清理都是由克拉克尽心尽力的，可这会儿……天呐，他被自己做的事情吓坏了，他甚至不敢等到布鲁斯从高潮的余韵中睁开眼回过神，便惊慌失措地离开了。  
他应该赶紧回去看看。  
对，他应该赶紧回去，他说了自己今天会早点结束工作，他还答应了要回去准备晚餐。  
冷静下来之后，克拉克从自己砸出的巨坑里站起来，拍了拍身上的尘土，揉了揉自己通红的脸，然后飞向地球。  
他想了想要不要直接穿着制服去和布鲁斯坦白，布鲁斯知道真相后肯定很生气，也许甚至会无法接受，无论是这场愚蠢闹剧还是秘密身份，但他想自己已经不能再隐瞒了。  
布鲁斯是爱他的，现在坦白一切还为时不晚，他还能挽救自己的婚姻。只要向布鲁斯坦白了一切，他以后就能随时出现在布鲁斯身边，他们会有更多的时间陪伴彼此，他还能带布鲁斯去孤独堡垒，布鲁斯一定会对那儿感兴趣的。  
不过，也许还是不要穿着制服去了，就穿着平常的普通衣物好了。毕竟刚刚穿着超人的制服和布鲁斯做了些不能描述的事情，要是现在超人再直接落到韦恩庄园里，说不定会把布鲁斯吓到报警吧？就……就把制服穿在衬衫里好了，等到时候再亮给布鲁斯看。对，没错，就这样。  
片刻之后，穿着格子衫戴着老土眼镜的克拉克肯特站在韦恩庄园的宅邸门口，整理了一下自己的表情，用钥匙开了门。  
“嘿，布鲁斯，我回来了。”他进了门在玄关处换鞋，略微提高声音，让里面的布鲁斯听见自己。  
等克拉克换好鞋穿过走廊走到客厅，他看见布鲁斯正闲适地盘腿坐在客厅的大沙发里转着笔审阅文件。嗯，他已经换下来之前穿着的那件酒红色浴袍，这会儿正穿着黑色的亚麻休闲裤和黑色T恤。克拉克又觉得自己的脸有点发热。  
布鲁斯从文件里抬起头，给自己刚刚归家的丈夫一个迷人的笑容：“克拉克，你回来了，今天在哥谭的调查进行得怎么样？”


	4. Chapter 4

第四章 意外出轨怎么办  
布鲁斯从克拉克进门就听见了，但他强忍着让自己不要轻举妄动，直到克拉克走到客厅里，他才从文件里抬起头，给自己刚刚归家的丈夫一个迷人的笑容：“克拉克，你回来了，今天在哥谭的调查进行得怎么样？”  
“一切顺利……你呢，今天在忙些什么？”克拉克和往常一样温柔醇厚地笑了笑。  
但布鲁斯就是觉得哪里不对，或许是自己做错了事感到心虚吧。他强装淡定地耸了耸肩说：“还不就是公司的事情，然后做了些日常的运动。”  
克拉克若有所思地点了点头。  
“哦，对了，你知道吗？你们大都会的那个外星人今天降落到了庄园里？”布鲁斯一边观察着克拉克的反应，一边强忍着内心的负罪感主动提起这件不堪回首的事情。倒不是他想这么快就挑起来，只是说不定哪个蹲门口的记者正好拍到了超人的行迹，与其等克拉克到时候问倒不如这会儿先发制人主动说。  
克拉克挑了挑眉毛，认真地问：“哦，是吗？他来干什么？”  
布鲁斯勾起嘴角，摆出一副玩世不恭的表情：“我也不知道，他说他只是路过，然后顺便帮我清理了一下泳池里的漂浮物。真是多管闲事的家伙，不是吗？”  
“就这样？”克拉克不可置信地问。  
“就这样……说起来你和他还算熟是吗？”布鲁斯斟酌着问道，他觉得克拉克对超人有时候有些过度在意了，无论是从跟踪报道的角度还是个人喜恶的层面。  
“是的，没错，怎么了？”克拉克不解地问。  
布鲁斯咬着嘴唇，试图隐晦地提醒克拉克和这个外星人保持距离：“他好像对你的事情还知道不少，要不你以后还是少跟在他屁股后面做报道了，我可不想让这个外星人知道太多我们俩之间的事情。”从今天超人的言语和表现来看，和超人走得太近可对克拉克没什么好处，谁知道这个外星人抱的什么心思呢？  
克拉克看上去因为布鲁斯的话陷入了严肃的沉默，这让布鲁斯内心稍微感到有一丝抱歉，他的本意并非让克拉克为难，他只是想保护克拉克而已，克拉克有时把所有人都想得太好了。布鲁斯舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，再度开口试图驱散当下有点尴尬的气氛：“羊排我有拿出来解冻，我们现在去准备晚餐好吗？”  
克拉克点点头，领着布鲁斯一块儿去了厨房。  
流离台前，布鲁斯环着手臂看着克拉克用心准备晚餐，他看着克拉克挽起袖子露出的结实手臂和惊人的肌肉线条上滑落的水珠，无法自控地又回想起不久发生的事情——  
超人无缘无故地降落在韦恩庄园突如其来地向他告白并莫名其妙地和他来了一炮之后。  
布鲁斯对自己未来的人生有过许多设想，也许不出十几年他就会在某一次绝境中陨落，也许再过几十年他就会变成一个连站起来都做不到的破破烂烂的老头子，但是……婚内出轨这种事情即使再过一百年也不在他对人生的预测中啊！开玩笑，韦恩家的家教还是很严的好嘛！  
做出这种事情这让他怎么面对克拉克？  
虽然，他自问在这段婚姻中有许多方面都做得不到位，但他对克拉克的爱确实毋庸置疑的。可是做出这种事情，他怎么有资格再对克拉克说爱呢？他连起码的忠诚都做不到。  
天知道刚才他用了多大的定力才控制住自己不在克拉克面前露出马脚。克拉克一回来就对他露出那么温柔的笑容，他都快羞愧致死了。他当然不想故意欺瞒，可该死的，克拉克进门的时候他才刚把自己一屁股的外星人精液洗干净没多久，他连怎么开口都没想好。  
总不能“嘿，亲爱的，你不在家的时候我和你们大都会的大明星来了一炮”或是“对不起，亲爱的，我刚刚犯了一个男人都会犯的错误。”  
这才不是什么男人都会犯的错误呢，这是混蛋才会做的事情！  
他没办法原谅自己。  
他不明白为什么事情会变成那个样子。这实在没有道理不是吗？那么轻易地被不相关的男人挑逗产生了情欲。  
可那时候，完全无法抗拒，像是有一把火在他的身体里燃烧。  
甚至现在只要想到那些画面，他的身体都会发热，站都站不稳。  
如果让克拉克知道了会怎样？他会朝自己怒吼吗？他会甩门而去吗？他会要求离婚吗？  
布鲁斯想着这种种一切，心不在焉地吃完了晚餐，焦躁不安地度过了整个晚上，直到克拉克洗完澡躺到床上掀开被子。  
“你今天怎么穿了睡衣？”  
布鲁斯心里一紧，他平常睡觉并不穿上衣，今天如果不是为了遮住超人留下的痕迹，他才不会……该死，他只能调笑一般地避而不答，掌控谈话的方向可是他的拿手好戏：“你这么想看我不穿的样子吗？”  
克拉克充满明显情欲意味的将手伸进布鲁斯的纯棉睡衣，用手指轻轻在他的小腹上勾画。  
“别，克拉克……”布鲁斯慌忙将克拉克的手捉住，他佯装平静地直视着克拉克带着问询目光的双眼，愧疚地说，“我今天太累了，抱歉。”  
“你知道你不必和我道歉，”克拉克把手抽了出来，摸了摸布鲁斯的脸颊，“好好休息。”  
布鲁斯沉默地看着克拉克背过身去关上床头灯拉上被子安静睡去。他无法对克拉克眼里的失望视而不见，如果不是因为下午的事情，他原本是计划和克拉克好好度过一个二人之夜的，可现在全毁了。  
他把脸埋在自己的掌心里，任自己被负罪感淹没。  
这个哥谭来之不易的平静夜晚里，布鲁斯却无法像自己原先期待地那样，在自己丈夫身边平静地睡去。  
事实上，接下来的几天，他都过得十分焦躁不安。  
参加远房亲戚婚礼的阿福回来的同时敏锐地发现自家少爷有点奇怪，但布鲁斯仍是扛着内心的煎熬与阿福的注视没吐露半个字。  
克拉克的哥谭专题报道调查也结束了，两个人又恢复了之前那种忙碌的状态，但布鲁斯竟意外地觉得这样比较好，当然不是说他不想见克拉克，只是，在发生了那种事情之后，他需要一个人冷静一段时间，不管怎么说他现在都没办法面对克拉克。  
而更加糟糕的是，他还不得不在工作中面对超人。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章 假装不知道丈夫出轨并不容易，尤其是当这个出轨对象就是你本人  
马里兰巴尔迪莫的街头上，突然出现一群怪物，天眼会的派遣小队陷入苦战几乎全军覆没。  
所幸正义联盟再度集结现身，拯救了这座城市。  
经查实，是军方生物化学武器专家塞缪尔-斯科特被孢子感染，制造出的一群无脑型食肉生物。  
但在这场激烈的战斗中，超人一直表现得让人不甚满意。  
尤其让蝙蝠侠甚为不满——  
“不听指挥、鲁莽行事、心不在焉。我能指望你在团队作战中做到什么呢？你简直比那些无脑的食肉生物还要愚蠢！”  
好吧，也许超人在这次作战中是有些问题，但蝙蝠侠说的话也太刻薄了，简直像是把什么宿怨都倾泻在蓝大个身上一样……远离风暴中心紧张旁观的闪电侠并不知道自己不小心猜中了某个不为人知的真相。  
而被指责的对象，正义联盟的主席超人，则一边忍受着蝙蝠侠的怒火，一边在心里暗自跟自己过不去。  
他从没想过布鲁斯会这样！  
事实上，他已经因为这个整整郁闷了一周了。  
一周前，他因为与丈夫的婚姻状况出现了些小问题，又被某个酒吧里不着调的家伙误导，决定用超人的身份试探布鲁斯的想法，但没想到假戏真做搞出了大篓子。他打算回家之后就和布鲁斯坦白一切的，因为他想自己愚蠢的所作所为一定让布鲁斯感到十分的不安、后悔甚至是惊慌？  
但没想到，他的预估完全错误。  
“克拉克，你回来了，今天在哥谭的调查进行得怎么样？”  
……等等，这个反应也太淡定自若太处变不惊了吧？而且神清气爽光鲜亮丽得像是参加了哪个鸡尾酒会才回来一样。  
“还不就是公司的事情，然后做了些日常的运动。”  
……不不不，别骗人啦！你明明和别人做了些不那么日常的运动，别问我怎么知道的，就是我和你做的我当然知道！  
“我也不知道，他说他只是路过，然后顺便帮我清理了一下泳池里的漂浮物。真是多管闲事的家伙，不是吗？”  
……我简直不敢相信你竟然和我在玩真假参半这套把戏。不！这样不对！婚姻中怎么能有这样的欺骗？没有坦白超人的真实身份是一回事，但出轨就是另外一回事了啊，这很严重——哪怕出轨的对象就是我本人！  
“他好像对你的事情还知道不少，要不你以后还是少跟在他屁股后面做报道了，我可不想让这个外星人知道太多我们俩之间的事情。”  
……是吗？可是你明明让超人对你的屁股做了些什么。  
……所以难道只有我一个人在内心纠结吗？布鲁斯对两个小时前发生的事情一点也不在意？拜托超人才离开不到一个小时啊！  
“羊排我有拿出来解冻，我们现在去准备晚餐好吗？”  
……你都做了那种事了这会儿还惦记着羊排，可以啊你布鲁斯韦恩。  
拉奥啊，克拉克当时觉得自己的眼压大概在急剧上升，好像有热视线要溢出来了。  
然后到了晚上，布鲁斯竟然穿着睡衣上床睡觉，克拉克当然知道那是为了遮住身上被超人或亲或啃或捏或揉留下的痕迹……别问他是怎么知道的。可布鲁斯竟然故意把话题岔开，还拒绝了他。好吧，这也不是克拉克第一次求欢被拒绝了，以前他都会表示理解的，毕竟布鲁斯他们两个人都很忙嘛。可今天，布鲁斯的拒绝很明显就是为了掩盖什么才编出的谎嘛，这就让克拉克很生气很委屈了。  
克拉克那天一整晚都没睡着，坦白秘密身份的冲动已经完全被天大的委屈冲刷得不见影子。他实在是没有想到自己的丈夫这么会撒谎，如果不是他心里知道发生的一切，那他肯定一点疑心也不会起。  
他以前从来没有怀疑过布鲁斯什么，但是他今天才意识到，原来自己的丈夫撒起谎来可以如此的滴水不漏。那他怎么知道布鲁斯以前有没有在别的事情上面对他撒过谎呢？会不会布鲁斯之前几次不想做也是有什么特别的原因才编了个理由故意推拒呢？  
……而且布鲁斯和超人做的时候好像更投入一些的样子。  
难道布鲁斯觉得和超人做比较舒服吗？该不会布鲁斯其实平常根本一点也没有爽到吧？总不至于布鲁斯之前每一次在床上都在演戏吧？明明没有很享受却装出一副快乐的样子？  
他真的非常非常介怀，布鲁斯和超人做的时候看起来比较爽这件事。  
明明和克拉克在一切的时候都是一副游刃有余的样子，怎么会和超人在一起的时候反而露出那样诱人的表情，一副完全被弄得不行了的样子啊。  
明明克拉克肯特和超人的那里都是一样的啊，没道理会被超人做到那种状态克拉克却不行啊。可恶，最近两个月从来都没见布鲁斯在床上那副模样过，一脸快要哭出来的舒服表情，难道真是出轨就比较刺激吗？  
难道说布鲁斯真的可以心里爱着我身体却和别的人出轨吗？  
超人抱着胸忿忿地用脚尖碾着面前的石子，对蝙蝠侠的责难恍若未闻。  
周围的几人纷纷倒退几步远离修罗场，同时倒抽一口凉气，竟然如此挑战联盟顾问的威严，不愧是主席，真有勇气。  
虽然戴着面罩，但不用想也知道蝙蝠侠现在面色不善：“也许你该培养自己一些别的能力，我是指除了多管闲事和添乱以外的能力。”  
超人挺胸叉腰回嘴：“一个穿着蝙蝠装每晚头要被打被撞28次的人说我在别人需要的时候出现在他们身边的行为是多管闲事和添乱，哈，谁给你的勇气？绿灯军团吗？”  
蝙蝠侠冷漠地转身离去，披风差点糊了超人一脸：“那就别再出现在哥谭了，那里没有人需要你。”  
超人一愣，心里隐约有不好的感觉：“你什么意思……”  
蝙蝠侠已经开启了蝙蝠战机的舱门，轻巧地跃入，坐在驾驶座上：“你知道我指的是什么。”  
“你怎么知道？”超人难以置信地问道，他的声音中甚至出现了一丝怒意，“你在监视布鲁斯-韦恩？”  
蝙蝠侠冷冷一笑：“我不需要监视韦恩。”  
那讥讽又冷酷的笑容莫名让超人心里一动，觉得有些熟悉，又觉得那笑容隐隐传达的意思让人说不出的在意。超人还想再问，蝙蝠战机却已经咆哮升空，拉出一道长长的尾迹。  
超人在原地愣了十几秒，然后也像个炮弹一样发出巨大的音爆声冲上天空。  
他受不了了，他一刻也不能再忍受只有他一个人像个傻子一样在那里纠结，受不了连蝙蝠侠看上去都和布鲁斯有什么特殊关系。  
他现在就要去找布鲁斯要一个答案。  
他太过心急，以至于在路途中顺便解决几场小灾小祸时动作快得连个影子都没给旁人看见就离开了。他甚至在解救被困在树上的小猫时忍不住抱怨“拜托你也稍微让我放个假吧我都管不住我我丈夫了”。  
然后就在他跨越阻隔大都会与哥谭的那片海湾之前，一个熟悉的旋律传入他耳中，迫使他堪堪在空中停住。  
那个旋律他再熟悉不过了——只有来自他丈夫的电话才会使这个音乐响起。  
于是下一个瞬间，原本还悬浮在高空的超人已经一边调整着自己的衬衫和领带，一边匆忙地跑回自己在星球日报的座位上，接通手机：“嗨，布鲁斯，很高兴接到你的来电，想我了吗？”  
“……克拉克，今晚有时间吗？我想过去你那边，和你谈谈。”  
“有啊，”克拉克几乎是马上就听出布鲁斯声音里的疲惫，他不由得有些担心，“怎么了？布鲁斯，你听起来不太好的样子。”  
“没有，我只是，想见你，想和你说些事情。”  
“好吧，我尽量早些回去，”他突然就觉得自己的那些困惑与猜忌都不重要了，他只想知道自己的爱人现在是否一切安好，只想保护布鲁斯不受任何情绪的伤害，“布鲁斯，别这么低沉，开心点。”  
布鲁斯在电话那头沉默了一会儿就直接挂断了，克拉克扶着耳边的手机，总觉得心里有些担心，不由得闭上双眼，仔细聆听那个在这世上他最在意的人的心跳。他可以很轻易地做到这个，可他并不常这么做，除了个别几次，在布鲁斯的安全受到威胁的情况下他这么做过，即使是婚后，他也绝不想随便用超能力去侵犯布鲁斯的个人空间。  
那个鲜活有力的心跳传到克拉克耳中,一下一下，稳定而规律。布鲁斯有时候被卷进危险的事件里，有时甚至自己会参与一些危险的活动，对前者克拉克总是表示担心，但对后者克拉克更多的是感到一种无可奈何与无法理解。布鲁斯因为种种难以言说的原因受伤的那些时候，克拉克甚至不敢碰他，只能坐在一旁，静静地听他的心跳，来获取一点点安心。  
他一边聆听着爱人的心跳，一边哒哒地敲着键盘。  
爱一个人的感觉就是这样，虽然他已经和布鲁斯结婚七个月了，虽然他们之间不可否认地存在着一些问题，但只要知道自己的爱人马上就要出现在自己眼前，那种等待的隐秘激动与甜蜜的愉悦欣喜一如当初。  
他最近总会想起之前的事情，比如他和布鲁斯是怎么遇见彼此，怎么在一起，再怎么结婚的。他想也许相遇相爱是命运，但结婚却是个玩笑。太多太多的爱冲昏了他们的头脑，驱使他们在那一夜交换了誓言和戒指，等到第二天清醒过了，他们同时不知所措，却都执着地不肯反悔。  
不过肯特先生也许注定不能如愿早早见到自己的爱人，明天社会版的稿件他删来改去直到临近下班也没有定稿，他看着外面泛红的天色，不得不给布鲁斯打了个电话。  
“喂，克拉克。”布鲁斯懒懒的声音从电话那头传来，听起来像是刚睡醒。  
“嘿，布鲁斯，你还在公寓里等我吗？”  
“是的，在你的床上。”电话那头的布鲁斯故意压低了声线，像在说什么枕边私语一样。  
“哇哦，我脑海里的美好画面却让我更痛苦了。”拉奥呀，他甚至能听见布鲁斯的脸颊和头发在枕头上磨蹭的声音。他忍不住想到，布鲁斯肯定是在他的小公寓里睡着了，天知道他多喜欢看布鲁斯安静的睡颜，真可惜自己没能抱着他一起睡一会儿。  
“怎么了？”  
“我又要加班，可能会比较晚回去，要不你别等我了，先去吃饭吧？”  
“不可思议，竟然敢压榨大老板的老公，把你们头儿的名字告诉我。”布鲁斯夸张地在电话那头  
克拉克愉快地笑出了声：“不要迁怒到佩里身上，这是我自己的责任。”  
“我知道我知道。所以，我去餐馆打包，然后去报社找你。”布鲁斯自作主张地这么决定了。  
“韦恩总裁提供的外送服务还真是让我受宠若惊。”  
“感恩戴德吧小记者，我大概一个小时能到你那儿。”  
“好的，我等你。”  
克拉克挂了电话，觉得心情不错，也许是因为布鲁斯的状态听上去也好一些了，也许是因为他可爱的丈夫正要带着外卖来探班，总之他笑得像是遇见了什么天大的好事。关于布鲁斯的一切都总能轻易地让他露出这样的笑容，虽然那是种会被布鲁斯嘲讽为“堪萨斯的农场男孩终于见到了自家玉米丰收”的笑容，但布鲁斯总会在他露出那样的笑容之后，恶狠狠地拽着他的领带，恶狠狠地吻他，恶狠狠地把那笑容咬碎在唇齿间。  
可惜这个世界注定不会让他这种傻乎乎的甜蜜心情持续太久，佛罗里达的飓风暴雨引发的洪水使他不得不匆忙换上制服离开报社。等到他将受困在民房中的群众安置到安全区域，将在暴雨中遭到车祸意外的警察送到医院，他在终于能够用最快地速度飞回大都会。  
他还在飓风中心的时候就听见了自己留在报社里的手机正在被呼叫，他知道那是布鲁斯打来的电话，可他没办法马上接通。好不容易一切安定下来，他连思考的时间都没有，就直直地冲向报社里自己那部被收在抽屉里作响不停的手机。  
然后在作出行动之前不细加思考的后果就是——当超人像个火箭一样出现在星球日报的办公室里时，除了目瞪口呆手足无措地看着自己西装革履气质出众的丈夫居然已经翘着腿坐在自己的座位上端详检查自己的手机，再做不出任何反应。  
那原本动听的铃声，此刻在两人心中，都像是世上某个最恶劣最玩闹剧目的开场曲。

 

PS：  
1.《Whatta Man》，第一次听到这首歌是在布兰登主演的喜剧《直弯好基友》里面，登登搬着柜子和音响干活的时候，非常戏剧地响起了这首骚浪的歌  
2.当然还是要说，这篇文的脑洞来源于十分有病的电影，写文的目的就是搞事。因此写出这么有病的剧情，请不要喷我OOC。


	6. Chapter 6

章六 坏事总是停不下来  
一个说明：修改了原本章四章五的部分叙述以减少之前双重视角下过度重复的剧情，更新的章六含有部分被挪至本章的前文。如果不嫌麻烦，可以稍微看一下修改过的章四章五，这样叙述会通顺一些。

布鲁斯-韦恩，婚前公认世无其二的英俊潇洒花花公子，婚后自认还算及格的爱老公的好丈夫，这会儿正被压在星球日报办公室的玻璃幕墙上，屁股里夹着一根氪星老二，压抑着快要高潮的快感，被顶得气都喘不上来，混乱地在脑中试图理清事情为什么又会变成这个样子……

自己就像中了毒藤的花粉或是什么荒谬恶毒的魔法一样，每次见到超人就会无法抗拒地和他搞到一起去。

八个小时前。

他穿着蝙蝠装在巴尔蒂摩和正联的其他成员一起执行任务。他以为自己有了面具的遮掩就能在面对超人时保持自然冷静，但超人明显不在状态的表现简直像是淋在安静冰冷燃烧的愤怒火焰上的一桶热油，让蝙蝠侠彻底难以自持。但他也无法否认，自己的愤怒有很大程度上仍是在掩盖自己的心虚和后悔。他甚至无法忍受超人靠近他一步，光是站在那个外星人身边他就像是炸了毛的猫一样浑身紧张——不是害怕的那种紧张，而是皮肤上像是有电流通过一样的刺感。

“那就别再出现在哥谭了，那里没有人需要你。”

他用这一句警告作为和超人争吵的收尾，然后他用力拉下操纵杆，驾驶蝙蝠机离开，仰起一片尘土，但真正困扰他的事情却不可能就这样消散。

他沉默良久，用力地锤了一下驾驶台，像在发泄自己无处宣泄的愤怒和懊悔。

他必须和克拉克坦白。

他在心里对自己说。像是用刀子刻在石碑上，明明白白地在心里告诫自己。

这是你自己犯下的蠢事，你要承担起一切。你不能再这样欺瞒自己的丈夫了，这样对克拉克来说太不公平了不是吗？

他压抑着内心巨大的不安，胃里也翻腾得像是有一群蝙蝠要逃出洞穴，拨通了克拉克的手机。

六个小时前。

他用克拉克在交往了两个月之后给他的钥匙打开了小公寓的门。

布鲁斯之所以专程到这里来和克拉克坦白，是因为他想自己大概无法做到亲眼看着知道了难堪真相的克拉克失望地从韦恩庄园离开，从此再也不踏足那儿一步。他知道的，克拉克虽然大多数时候都是由着他开心，但如果自己真的做了什么不可原谅的事情，克拉克肯定会痛苦而决绝地离开。他宁可克拉克生气地把他从这个公寓里推出去扔到大街上，也不想克拉克头也不回地从自己身边离开。

他对坦白之后会发生的事情太过焦虑担忧，以至于他甚至不能平静地坐下来等克拉克回家。他站在客厅中央，随手拨弄着茶几和电视柜上随意摆放的物品，强行压抑自己内心的复杂情绪。

电视柜上摆放着几个朴素的木质相框，里面封着一些奇奇怪怪的不正经的照片。有布鲁斯花重金从狗仔手里买下的两人约会时的偷拍，那张不知怎么瞒过了世界最伟大侦探的偷拍照片上，克拉克正举着叉子给布鲁斯喂意大利面。有克拉克用手机自拍记录下的合影，光线说不上明朗的照片里，布鲁斯靠在克拉克肩膀上睡着了，而克拉克一手环着布鲁斯，一手举着手机，对着镜头一脸骄傲地傻笑。

看着这些照片，布鲁斯越发觉得喘不过气来，他甚至不敢直视照片上克拉克的笑容，逃似的躲进了卧房。

可躲进卧房也没有让他心里的愧疚减少哪怕一点点。他一眼就看见了敞开的衣柜里——大概是小记者早上又匆匆忙忙地换衣服赶去上班忘了关柜门——那件克拉克专门给他买的藏蓝色浴袍。交往之初，布鲁斯偶尔在这儿过夜的时候，都是借穿克拉克的棉质的家居睡衣。后来，克拉克专门给他买了他习惯穿的浴袍放在家里。布鲁斯不得不承认，当时看到男朋友买给自己的睡衣挂在男朋友家的衣柜里，那种傻兮兮的莫名其妙的甜蜜还挺令人愉快的。

后来，布鲁斯在这里过夜的次数多了，克拉克就把同款的白色浴衣也买了放在家里以备不时之需，毕竟他们两个人洗完澡后又弄脏彼此的概率不低。等到结婚以后，克拉克又把同款浴衣的酒红色新品也买了放在韦恩庄园。

布鲁斯把自己扔到床上。他疲惫地躺了一会儿，又迟缓地伸手扯过被子盖在自己身上。他陷在蓬松绵软的羽毛枕头里，呼吸之间全是克拉克的味道——像纯净又灿烂的阳光孕育的小麦的醇香被清新的微风送到身边。就像克拉克本人一样，这个独特的味道总让布鲁斯觉得自然又放松，仿佛躺倒在微风吹拂的麦田里，麦穗摇摇晃晃一波一波地从他被温暖的太阳晒得发懒的身体上擦过。  
他曾无数次在这个味道的环绕下安然睡去，而现在他也贪恋着随时可能会被自己毁掉的温暖，在虚无的梦境中逃避一团糟的现实。

两个小时前。

他朦朦胧胧地从美满长久的梦中醒来，对着渐渐变暗的天空，接通了克拉克的电话，得知对方还要加班的消息。他怯懦地想自己也许可以稍微晚一点点坦白？至少让两个人平静地享用完这一顿简单的晚餐，毕竟他也不忍心让自己的丈夫饿着肚子离他而去不是吗？

半个小时前。

布鲁斯提着装有食物的餐盒来到星球日报大楼下面。他拨通了克拉克的手机却无人接听。他心里像是塞满了棉花，被不安的情绪浸满膨胀直到堵塞血管，连呼吸都疼痛。

他乘着电梯来到报社所在的楼层，环顾着空无一人却还孤零零亮着盏灯的安静办公室。

布鲁斯知道，克拉克对工作的认真其实和薪水并没有什么太大的关系——虽然小记者靠着翻箱倒柜搜出的零钱混过月底时可怜兮兮的抱怨他也没少听——但总的来说，克拉克对新闻的认真态度还是源于正义感、社会责任感和对这份职业的尊重。所以，克拉克单独留下来忙到这个点，多半也是因为有什么重要的新闻需要他加班加点地工作。

但奇怪的是，布鲁斯并没有看到本该加班留下来的克拉克。布鲁斯绕到克拉克的座位上去看了看，他的电脑屏幕上还显示着正在输入中的文稿，电脑没有进入自动休眠说明克拉克离开的时间很短。

布鲁斯把餐盒放在旁边的办公桌上，免得弄脏了克拉克铺在桌面上的各种资料文件。他坐在办公椅上仔细地浏览了一遍克拉克的稿件，却还没等到椅子的主人回来。

也许克拉克有什么急事临时离开了，布鲁斯决定等一会儿。于是他开始仔细阅读克拉克留在电脑上还未完成的文稿，帮忙改改拼写错误之类的小瑕疵。克拉克登载在星球日报上的新闻布鲁斯基本上都有看过，有时克拉克在家办公时还会向布鲁斯征求些意见，所以布鲁斯算是对克拉克的工作还挺了解。

但做完了这微不足道的工作，克拉克还是没有回来，布鲁斯不由得看了一眼渐渐变凉的食物，心里有些担心克拉克会不会出了什么状况

于是他拿出了手机，拨通了克拉克的电话。

办公桌下的三层抽屉里传来了属于布鲁斯的专属铃声，在空旷安静的办公室里显得很突兀。布鲁斯拉开抽屉，凝视着被克拉克留在抽屉里的手机屏幕上一闪一闪地显示着自己的来电提示。

铃声还在尖锐地持续着，布鲁斯迟疑着不知为何没有按下挂断键。直到他感觉自己身边挂过一阵风，他抬头，意外地看见造成了这一切不顺心的元凶像个受惊的负鼠一样正瞪大了眼睛站在自己面前。

再次直面这位不请自来的外星人，布鲁斯觉得自己的心脏像被揍了一拳，但他坐在座椅上没有起身，只微微抬起下巴，脖颈绷紧出一道傲慢的曲线，周身散发着冰冷的怒意:“你为什么在这儿？”

“城西边刚发生了一场火灾。”超人尴尬地调整了一下自己呆愣的姿势，左右游移了下视线，看起来似乎也有点不自在。

布鲁斯看到超人的脸颊上还站着点烟灰，证明他确实没说谎，但布鲁斯仍是不打算给他任何好脸色：“我衷心地希望没有任何伤亡，不过我想这座城市里还要许多人需要你，你就不要在这里浪费时间了吧？”他确实有一些问题要和这个外星人处理，但不是现在，不是在这个克拉克随时都可能回来的情况下。

“听着……”超人的声音听上去竟有浓浓的歉意，“我知道你在为之前的事情生气……”

“别跟我提上周的事情。”布鲁斯怒气冲冲地打断了他，他这会简直像个冲猎人呲牙咧嘴的豹子。

超人咬着嘴唇，露出一副难过又难为情的模样，但他还是挣扎着开口：“我为我犯下的错误道歉……布鲁斯……”

“不许那么叫我！”随着话音一起落地的是擦着超人脸颊被扔过去的一个玻璃杯砸在墙上摔得粉碎。

玻璃杯破碎的脆响让人听得胆战心惊，克拉克几乎觉得那些尖锐的碎片都扎在自己神经上：“如果你这么讨厌我，那时候又为什么接受我？”

“我没有，”布鲁斯用低沉的声音否认，然后他又低低地重复了一遍，像在说服自己，“我没有。”

“我很抱歉。”

布鲁斯一瞬间以为自己听错了，他皱着眉头看着对面的超人。

“我很抱歉我的过错给你带来那么多痛苦。”

布鲁斯能听出超人语气中的歉意，他研究过超人，也与超人一起工作过，虽然超人时不时会有些出乎意料之举，但他想自己可以在大多数情况下预料到超人的行动。他十分确定超人不是个会以“亿万富豪的出轨情事”要挟勒索自己什么的人，但道歉……这也不在她的预料之内。他看着超人的眼里闪烁着愧疚的光，惊讶地意识到比起暧昧的情事本身，超人更在意的是那件事给自己带来的痛苦。

这彻底摧毁了布鲁斯像水泥石墙一样筑起的伪装，他整个人垮了下来。他一直在向超人发泄自己的怒火，借此掩饰自己的愧疚，但他心知比起一心求爱的超人，背叛爱人和别人发生关系的自己才是那个真正无可原谅的家伙。

“是我的错。”布鲁斯离开了座位，他走到落地窗变，靠着冰凉的玻璃，无力地承认。

“别靠在那儿，不安全。”超人本来想靠近，但大概是想起布鲁斯现在不愿意他靠得太近，他又生生停住了脚步。

“我以为你当然会接住我。”布鲁斯笑着讽刺道。

“我当然会，但还是，别站在那儿，我会害怕，”超人回答得很坦诚，他停顿了一下，再度尝试往前靠近一步，这一次布鲁斯没有让他离远点。他像下定决心一般开口，“我必须要告诉你，你没有错，从头到尾错的都是我——”

“我直到现在都还没和我丈夫坦白，我不敢想象他会对我多失望。”布鲁斯打断了超人的道歉，他已经不知道自己到底在做些什么了，他没办法和任何人吐露这个折磨他的秘密，但他此刻竟然在向和自己出轨的男人倾吐。

“他不会责怪你的，因为我——”超人的语气听上去有些急切。

布鲁斯再一次打断了超人迫不及待的解释：“你什么都不知道。你不了解他，也不了解我。”

超人一下子说不出话来，他半张着嘴露出一副被刺伤的表情，良久才道：“你又凭什么说我不了解你……我看着你，这么久，和他一样久。他只不过比我早出现在你面前那么一点点。”

“那不会改变什么。”布鲁斯皱着眉头否认，他不认为超人早一点出现自己就会爱上他。这种假设简直荒谬不是吗？他的脑子现在其实有点乱糟糟的，他和超人共处一室，一边探究这个外星人对自己的感情到底是来源何时，一边想着克拉克到底去哪儿了自己又该如何坦白。

“因为我是外星人吗？”

“也许吧，”布鲁斯皱着眉头，好像在讨论什么十足令人不快的东西，“我讨厌你俯瞰众生的姿态。”

“可我也是这片天空下的众生之一，布鲁斯，其实——”

“我讨厌你伪善的笑容。”

“可我一直是这么笑的。”

“我讨厌你金刚鹦鹉一样的制服。”

“……它来自我的家族。”即使面对这几乎算得上是无理取闹的挑刺，超人也保持着耐心。

“我讨厌你。”布鲁斯斩钉截铁地划下结语。

“你撒谎，”超人认真地看着他，“你不讨厌我。”

“你在说什么傻话？”布鲁斯露出一个轻蔑的假笑，他知道自己这个样子有多遭人恨。

“我说了，我了解你，就像你的愤怒其实是因为愧疚，你说讨厌只是因为你不愿意承认喜欢……不然的话，为什么你第一次要接受我？”

布鲁斯像是被抽了一鞭子一样狠狠一颤。

超人又往前一步。

布鲁斯心想自己应该和对方保持距离，可他身后就是落地窗，退无可退。

而且为什么要和超人保持距离？为了尊重自己的丈夫？不、不是，他只是在内心深处害怕会再发生什么。

超人轻轻捉住布鲁斯的手，然后单膝跪下。

布鲁斯想自己应该狠狠地甩开对方，他一遍一遍地在心里说这样不对，他已经犯过一次错了。

但他没有。他没办法就这么甩开对方。相反，他任由对方的吻落在自己手背上。

超人的手很温暖，让布鲁斯觉得熟悉又安心。超人的嘴唇也很柔软，让他无法自控地想到上一次自己在泳池边是如何被深深亲吻的。亲吻已经从手背渐渐上移到了腕间，苏苏麻麻的感觉也像爆裂的火花一样蔓延开来。

事情又在往糟糕的方向发展。布鲁斯十分确定一开始单纯的吻手礼此刻已经透出浓浓的情欲，像是无形的藤蔓将他紧紧缠住动弹不得。但他又觉得或许那些情欲的藤蔓并非来自于对方的亲吻，而是从自己体内生长而出。

情欲的藤蔓不仅让他无法从此处挣脱，更让他双腿发软他支撑不住自己身体。布鲁斯靠着冰冷坚硬的落地窗缓缓滑下，直到臀部触及地面。他的双腿半屈半分，膝盖刚好可以触碰到超人结实的大腿——这个认知让他喉咙发干。

超人的嘴唇从布鲁斯的小臂离开并抬起头安静地注视着他，布鲁斯发现自己再一次被那双蓝得不真实的眼睛捉住了，因此在超人俯身咬住他侧颈时没有反抗。

我应该拒绝的。布鲁斯在心里说。

我可以拒绝的。布鲁斯看着对方。

但是他没有，他再一次放任自己沉溺于背德的情事。

他的背后一片冰凉，让他更惊觉彼此之间呼吸的炙热，这烧坏了他最后的理智，让他眼睁睁地看着超人解开了自己的领带、纽扣、腰带和拉链。他因此感到一丝凉意，甚至本能地渴望更多来自对方的触碰能温暖自己。

他如愿地被抚遍了身上几乎每一寸。他的血管里沸腾着剧烈的情欲，让他感到某种近似疼痛的空虚。他惊惧难堪地扭过了头，也许是不愿面对同样欲火中烧的超人，又或许是无法面对自己感受到的空虚与渴求。

然后他被翻了过来，跪在报社不甚干净的地板上，面朝着玻璃外的繁华夜景，背对着超人温暖的身躯。突然开阔的视线让他清醒一点，他双手撑在玻璃上，手指微微弯曲用力，似乎是想找回自己的力气。但超人的手指在他的腰窝到臀缝间来回轻轻搔弄，又把他好不容易凝聚起来的一点点力气像吹开一盘沙一样吹散。

他能感受到裤子被扯下面料滑过臀部的清晰触感，他能感受到对方的手绕过自己的身体握住自己的火热，他能感受到对方从后面挤进自己股间的下体，他能感受到深深的负罪感把自己灼烧得什么都不剩，而情欲却把他再度拉回此刻此间让他感受对方给予的一切。

错误……就这样再一次发生了。

PS：  
1.拖了这么久终于复更，虽然本章实际更新的内容不多，但剧情上可以很快地就往下进行了。修改了原本章四章五的部分叙述以减少之前双重视角下过度重复的剧情，更新的章六含有部分被挪至本章的前文。如果不嫌麻烦，可以稍微看一下修改过的章四章五，这样叙述会通顺一些。  
2.根据部分评论这里说明一点，超人和布鲁斯第一次泳池边“出轨”不是强制play，布鲁斯绝对不是被强迫的啊，是被超人勾引了没抵抗住诱惑啊。简而言之——想搞！


	7. Chapter 7

国宾酒店，古拉格，中东。

露易丝莱恩在局势动荡全面信号封锁的情况下依旧黑进了军方网络将新闻稿发送给了星球日报，他们点了两杯酒一起庆祝，但说实话克拉克虽然尽了自己最大的努力为露易丝高兴，他却怎么也无法从自己无尽的忧思中解脱出来。他不仅仍然没能向自己的丈夫坦白一切，甚至还把事情搞得更糟。

诱奸。出轨。两次。制服。办公室。

这每一个词都可以作为pornhub热门搜索的热辣关键词，但它们现在就想一枚接一枚在他脑中爆炸的核弹，把他震得双目失神思维迟钝，以至于他甚至没注意到刚刚来到他身边试图给他传话的线人。

“克拉克？克拉克！”露易丝不得已在他面前大幅度地挥舞着手掌。

克拉克像触电一般一个激灵回过神来，他眨眨眼看着面前既担忧又疑惑的露易丝，然后才看到一旁乔装成侍应生混进来的线人正焦急不已地等待他给个回应。

“有消息了吗？”克拉克连忙压低声音问。他虽然心里装着别的事，但这并不会让他忘记自己作为一名记者的责任。

看上去十分不起眼的线人凑在克拉克耳边低语几句，露易丝听不见，但克拉克听完之后却脸色一变，连话都没说完就风一般冲出了酒店：“老天，露易丝，我很抱歉，我必须要去见一个熟人……”

他跑到无人小巷里拉开自己的领口，附着在他胸前的盾形徽章瞬间被激活，纳米盔甲宛如有生命一般迅速在他皮肤上蔓延直到紧密地覆盖，然后他飞上天空，在夜幕中留下一道模糊的红蓝光影。

他循着线人提供的消息找到了码头。

古拉格当局在走私非法武器，以此击溃民主党起义。而这些武器就藏在这其中的某一条船上。

从成百上千的集装箱中找出‘那一个’对超人来讲并不是什么难事，但奇怪的是，他现在竟然无法看穿这些箱子。

——除非这些集装箱的外壁含铅。。

可什么人会用铅打造集装箱？这根本不合理。

哦不。

唯一的解释是——

这些箱子是为超人专门打造的。

几乎是在他想明白这一点的同时，令人头皮发麻的机器运转声从千百个集装箱下传来，冰冷庞大的战争机器带着无情的杀意推翻遮掩着它的无数集装箱在超人面前显现出轮廓，像是一个被掩埋的巨人从中醒来抖落身上的泥土。

军方打造了相当多种类的用于制约以及制服超人的武器，战争机器就是其中的一种。

当然，超人从不认为自己会输给军方的武器，只是，再能讲道理的情况下，他并不想动手。

可事与愿违，超人听见战争机器的人类驾驶员在驾驶舱中发出轻蔑的嘲笑，然后超高速轨道炮发射的能量冲击像是一头缠绕着雷光的巨龙猛地撞上他的胸膛。这有点疼，但不足以让超人退却，恰恰相反，他明白”道理“在此刻是说不通了。

超人硬生生扛过超高速轨道炮一发百分百的能量输出，紧接着在轨道炮下一次能量填充完毕之前凭借超级速度带来的动能用自己的身体将这金属的怪物撞出一个大洞。

电光和火焰一瞬间从战争机器上炸开，超人听见驾驶舱内的控制系统传出的语音：

【应急系统失效。】

【反应堆断线。】

【逃生系统故障……】

超人一偏头，闪现到被自己破坏的战争机器面前，像孩童撕碎纸张一样徒手撕裂合金的外壁，将无法脱出驾驶舱的驾驶员解救出来。即使被攻击和嘲笑让他感到不快，可他绝不会眼睁睁地看着任何人在自己面前死去。他单手像拎着鸡仔一样拎着驾驶员的后领，直视着对方惊慌的双目，用最严厉的声音问道：”听着是美国口音。是谁派你来的？“

被悬挂在百米高空，脚下是波涛汹涌的海面，驾驶员因深切地感受到性命掌握在别人手中的恐惧而颤抖得几乎说不出话，只能发出哀嚎一般的剧烈喘息。

“快点说——”超人的面孔逼近驾驶员，眼里溢出威胁的灼热红光。

驾驶员惊恐万分的目光从超人脸上移到了超人身后，他竭力从喉咙中挤出惊惧的嘶喊：”在你身后！“

超人回头，另一架战争机器正对着他的后背，冰冷的金属外壳上反射着坠落的一号机燃起的熊熊火光，搭载的导弹发射器正在调准角度确认目标——

【发射多重地狱导弹。】

超人不得不在导弹袭来前迅速拉开驾驶员身后的降落伞并用力推他一把帮助对方远离炮火波及的范围。与此同时，热视线毫不留情地扫射从不同角度包围他的数发导弹，将其一一击落，在空中燃起盛大的爆炸火花，将整片天空和海水都染成不详的暗红。

可紧接着，两股从不同方向袭来的震荡冲击势不可挡地夺取他对自己身体的控制，将他狠狠地压进冰冷激荡的海水里。他还没来得及在水中睁开眼找回平衡，就被伸入水中的巨大金属触手牢牢禁锢住提出水面。

咸涩的水流顺着他的头发一直流过脸颊一直蜿蜒到下巴，他听见人类驾驶员在驾驶舱内发出得意的笑声，他睁开眼，敛起猩红灼热的视线，取而代之的却是恍若深蓝冰海般的怒意。他的双手覆在合金触手上，像坐在早餐桌旁撕开松软的面包那样将合金锻造的仿生触手扯得七零八落，金属被拉扯到极限而崩裂的巨响几乎掩盖了波涛声，人类驾驶员发出难以置信的惊叹，同时将面对另一种强大到可怕的未知生物的恐惧泄露无疑。

但他们已经来不及反击了，被生生拗断的合金触手被超人使足了力气抡向战争机器的核心中枢。爆炸引起的强大气流震动引得海面一掠过一阵惊天波澜，大量的表层海水瞬间被高温蒸发。又一台战争机器报废。

另一名人类驾驶员坐在仅存的一台战争机器中惊惧万分地在火光中寻找超人的身影，但那鲜艳的红蓝却好似从视野中消失了。直到刚刚被击落的战争机器像崩塌倾倒的山一样轰然砸来，已经闪避无路的他才看见正是超人推动着那台燃烧的战争机器以千钧之势急速朝他撞去。

两台战争机器纠缠着崩毁，火光缠绕着它们，像是燃烧着火焰的盛大祭台。

战斗就此结束。超人降落在紧急弹射出驾驶舱的人类驾驶员面前，对方好不容易才摆脱了降落伞安全锁的束缚，费力爬上一块漂浮在海面上的破碎金属板。

“现在让我们继续刚才的话题，你到底是——”

超人还没来得及问完，以为自己劫后余生的人类驾驶员的面孔却突然扭曲到极致，他的喉咙中迸发出嘶哑痛苦的惨叫，身体被从内部燃烧起的火焰顷刻间吞噬殆尽。他甚至还没有能意识到有人在他身体里装了皮下铝热剂就已经被烧成了一具焦枯的尸体倒在他曾驾驶的战争机器残骸上。

超人静静地悬停在水面上，像一只水鸟一样轻盈，火光倒映在他的瞳孔中，湿润咸涩的水汽扑面而来，披风被夹杂被又湿又沉的海风扯得猎猎作响。他注视着自己周围这片原本宁静的海域此刻却因激战而化作一片燃烧的火海，眼里浸满了不知名的情绪。他从不畏战，有时他甚至渴望一场酣畅淋漓竭尽全力的战斗，但与人类争斗却并非他所愿。即使他一再退让，却仍有人想要将他驱逐出这片土地，甚至恨不得把他钉死在十字架上直到血流干。

风声。波涛声。爆炸声。电波声。警车的鸣笛。坦克压过路面。回响在耳畔的惨叫。还有他自己的血流和心跳。

纷杂的声音涌入他的耳蜗，越来越多，席卷成一道嗡嗡的高频刺音尖锐的插进他的鼓膜。他痛苦地扶住自己头颅，咬着牙熬过这阵不正常的耳鸣，喘息着莫名觉得有点虚弱无力，额头甚至冒出冷汗。

好像有什么在把他和这个世界隔绝开，把他越推越远。

他闭上眼，呻吟着在整颗星球嘈杂的无序与混乱中寻找那唯一安心的声音，安稳的频率。

咚……咚……咚……

那是存在于遥远的大陆上最美好纯净的声响，是牵引着他与这颗星球深切联系的无形纽带。

他不自觉露出一丝微笑，凝重的面容也变得柔和起来。思绪集中在这唯一的一线声音上，他慢慢变得平静，却也忍不住贪婪地生出一股强烈的渴望。

想要听这个心跳的主人呼唤自己的名字。

他知道这是不可能的事。不会那么巧，布鲁斯刚好在他渴望的时候呼唤千里之外的他的名字。可他还是情难自已地侧耳倾听布鲁斯那边的声音，晦暗隐秘地期盼着布鲁斯刚好此时也在想他。

没有轻巧的笑声，没有熟悉的嗓音。

他听见玻璃杯摔落在手工地毯上的，酒液泼洒浸湿织物，接着是人类身体突然倒地的一声闷响。

然后周围传来此起彼伏的惊呼，撕碎忙乱的脚步声，此起彼伏的窃窃私语和高声呼喊连成一句话——

布鲁斯-韦恩晕倒了。


	8. Chapter 8

在晚宴上突然晕倒惹得周围人心惊胆战不已的布鲁斯韦恩此时正安然无恙地躺在酒店最顶层套房的大床上，他并不知道有人为此焦急万分，反而在内心摩拳擦掌着等候他设下陷阱试图猎捕的对象。

他栽在超人手里两次。

这么说不太对。他又没输给超人，况且真要打起来超人肯定不是他的对手。布鲁斯倔强地撇撇嘴角。他只是……没有抵抗住紧身衣、小红靴、蓝眼睛和小卷毛的诱惑出轨了两次。

呃……布鲁斯把自己的头埋在枕头里，发出困兽一般的喑哑呻吟。他想不通这个外星人到底有什么不可思议的地方，竟然引诱他连续两次发生这种不忠的情事。他曾在天启星上偶遇名为贝卡的女神，当时他在神性魔力的诱惑下确实感受到了无法抵抗的欲望。难道氪星人身上也有什么不为人知的外星力量或生理特性具有类似的效果吗？这对濒临灭绝的外星种族来讲难道不是一个在地球上快速繁衍的好技能吗？

布鲁斯冒出来的奇思妙想很快就被理智压了下去。好吧，他知道超人的英勇行为和完美完美外形让这个外星人在普罗大众的眼里非常具有吸引力——看看那些最想湿吻的英雄排行榜和最想与之共度一夜的英雄排行榜的第一名吧——但说那家伙是行走的春药什么的还是不可能的。通过对比他过往搜集的有关超人的资料，他不觉得氪星人会有这样的能力。

在发生了这么多之后，坐镇陷阱中央以自身为饵的布鲁斯不得不承认，超人对自己就是有种奇怪的性吸引力。在过往的单身岁月中，布鲁斯韦恩的私生活一直令人艳羡又为人诟病。那时候，每个月的玩伴女郎（注1）都会穿着最精致最性感的内衣和红底鞋在酒店的床上摆出撩人的姿势等待他。说实话，他不排斥这个，这不仅仅为他提供了完美的伪装，而且，对他忙碌而压力巨大的双重生活而言，这甚至是仅有的消遣。他对那些女孩都不错，因为她们懂得让他愉悦放松。当然，这些桃色秘事都随着一场白色婚礼的举行而变成了灰色的过去。他当然不会因为彻底告别那些娇嫩花朵般的姑娘们而感到遗憾，和克拉克在一起的感觉比任何事物都要美好，平凡的甜蜜，生活的琐碎，和浪漫的惊喜。他们在一起时仿佛拥有一切。克拉克很早就看穿了他，于是布鲁斯再不在那双蓝眼睛的注视下假装自己是个沉迷声色犬马的草包富豪，他会和克拉克交谈许多问题，像重建贫民窟的住房、资助失学儿童、新能源开发部门的进展、保持哥谭银行的股份占有率遏制违法金融交易。当然，他依旧在公共场合里装作原来那个韦恩，只不过无名指上多了个戒指，并且时不时能用“丈夫管得严”和“我们今天有个烛光晚餐”这样的借口开溜。

可他至今还没有坦白他的双重生活。他有时候甚至会怀疑自己以爱的名义把克拉克拖进自己一部分真假掺半的生活中是不是太自私了，可他舍不得放手。

而超人——这位蝙蝠侠认识不算太久的外星同事，这个从天而降向布鲁斯韦恩告白又发生不伦情事的……男人，又是截然不同的另一种感觉。

这不像是他与那些女孩儿之间曾发生过的情事。超人身上有着某种神性的庄严，看起来不食人间烟火又遥不可及，但他身上的真实感又无处不在，让布鲁斯觉得亲近又着迷。那些女孩儿会给自己取一个像是Sabrina、Shannon或者Charlotte这样念起来好听又撩逗的假名，但超人在他耳边恳求一般认真地说，叫我“Kal-El”。

Kal-El。

布鲁斯连这个名字是什么意思什么文字构成都不知道，却在这几个音节落下的时刻感受到了其妙的连结。像是电子信号的闪烁，或是行星边缘电磁带的光晕，某种深邃的、神秘的、遥远的东西击中了他。

不能再这么被动了。布鲁斯用力搓了搓脸颊让自己专注当下。如果蝙蝠侠进行什么调查行动被超人发现很可能进一步引起超人对他身份的怀疑，那干脆就由处于事件中心的布鲁斯-韦恩来主动出击吧。既然超人这么关注布鲁斯-韦恩的事情，那么布鲁斯-韦恩在宴会上晕倒的新闻也会很快传到超人耳中。超人如果过来探望他，那么他就只要请君入瓮；如果超人不来，那他当然还有后备计划。他当然知道这么做会惹出些流言，比如推特上此刻肯定刷满了【过劳或家暴？布鲁斯-韦恩在晚宴上晕倒！】这样的新闻。但只要能按照计划引出超人，这一切都是值得的。这对蝙蝠侠来说是个蠢法子，但对布鲁斯-韦恩而言却切实有效——即是超人发现了他的目的，他也能故作无辜地解释说他只是想和超人谈谈，不是吗？

不过，降落在露台的高大身影证明他的那些后备计划都是多余的。

布鲁斯故意没有关上隔离露台与市内的落地窗，超人踏着夜风和月光从那儿轻轻走进来，或许是他故意把脚步放轻，又或许是柔软的羊毛地毯具有太好的降噪功能，总之布鲁斯几乎听不见他的脚步声。布鲁斯像个方醒的人那样懒散倦怠地从床上坐起身，正对超人。

”嗨……抱歉，我以为你已经睡了，就没有敲门打扰你。“超人蓦地停在床边一点距离以外，开口的声音有点犹豫。

房间里没有开灯，布鲁斯只能借着月光看见对方高大的轮廓，却看不见他的面容和双眼。虽然看不见，但布鲁斯却十分确定超人正一动不动地注视着自己：“你为什么在这儿？”

”你应该好好去检查身体。“超人没有回答布鲁斯的问题，但却明明白白地表示了自己为何而来。

”……“布鲁斯几乎从那样的视线中感到某种压力。超人如他所愿地来了，但此刻他心里有生出些古怪的类似于愧疚的情绪。他想随便说些什么混账话岔开话题，但超人却没有给他机会。

超人的声音听起来担忧又急切，无奈到了极点：”你受了太多的伤，生活也不规律，常常把自己弄得太疲惫，你真的需要好好……“

”好了，我会去看医生的。“布鲁斯烦躁地踢了一下被子，状似不耐烦地敷衍道。可实际上他并没有忽略超人的话语中透露出来的对他的了解。

”……你不会。“超人叹了口气，无可奈何地评判道，这让布鲁斯诧异地看了他一眼。他若有所思地看着布鲁斯，好像做不动声色地做什么打算，然后坚定地上前掀开了病人的被子。

”你想干什么？“布鲁斯像只受惊炸毛的猫一样差点跳了起来，但紧接着那块红披风就劈头盖脸地罩到他身上。隔着披风，超人的声音传到布鲁斯耳朵里——

”你根本不会好好去看医生，所以我带你去。“

布鲁斯身下一轻，活像个被扔进布袋子里的猫，挥舞着爪子要撕开一条生路。他好不容易挣扎着从红披风里探出头，还没来得及冲自作主张的超人好好发泄自己的怒火，就被眼前的世界夺取了呼吸。

周围的景象从黑暗的豪华酒店套房突然变成纯白的冰天雪地。布鲁斯-韦恩此前并非没有踏足过北极。他为了蜜月专门请人在北极圈附近皑皑白雪覆盖的苔原上建了个玻璃别墅，面积不大却别有风情。他还记得自己和克拉克一起坐在屋外遥望极光，就着篝火熬过刺骨寒冷的夜晚，听雪鸮的孤鸣和雪狐丛林间跑过弄出的悉悉索索的响动。那是他这辈子有用过的最浪漫的时刻之一。

但不得不说那都比不过他此刻所见到的景象。这里并非被白雪覆盖，应该说，这里就是冰雪凝结而成的世界尽头本身。它的美丽有一种奥妙又原始的矛盾。

雪花轻轻飘落在雪原上，寂静无声。可冰洋浩荡的波涛与汹涌的洋流又蓬勃着激昂的冲撞。冰峰尖锐的棱角刺破了冰盖千万年以来自有的宁静，可阳光渗透过清澈无尘的空气与无尽连绵的浮冰碎雪融为一体却又有种鸿蒙的温柔。

寒冷巍峻的冰山反射着过于纯净的阳光，刺眼得让他忍不住流下泪来。他知道自己应该闭上眼睛，雪地反射的强烈阳光可能会伤害他的眼睛让他得上雪盲症，但他着实无法从这吞没一切的白与冷中移开视线。

直到超人把布鲁斯的头按到他颈窝那儿：”以后有的是时间带你来这儿，现在别盯着看，眼睛会痛。“

布鲁斯靠着超人的肩头，闭着双眼，却觉得眼里、脑海里依旧是一片苍凉的雪白。他知道超人有这样的能力，但即使亲身体验他也依旧难以相信自己一眨眼的工夫就到了北极。然后他才反应过来自己除了裸露在外被极地的寒风刮过的脸颊觉得冷之外，身体的其他部位都温暖如常。他想这一定是因为超人披风的特殊材质可以隔绝外部的低温，毕竟他在被裹得严严实实的披风下面只穿着单薄的衬衫，但这也太奇怪了，他甚至还能隔着披风柔软的材质感受到超人身上传来的舒服的热度。

——这不是贪恋温暖的时候！

布鲁斯在内心冷酷地斥责自己的不坚定，试图将那热度燃起的某种情愫的火苗熄灭，于是他故意看向别处来转换自己的思维。然后他注意到了自己现在的情景——像是用红丝绒精心包裹起来的圣诞礼物一样，只可惜他不是要被送出去而是要被穿着紧身衣的外星圣诞老人抱回他在北极的基地。

愤懑不满的情绪很快就占了上风：”你不能就这么绑架我！该死的我要报警！“

超人彬彬有礼地露出一个能展示出八颗小白牙的愉快笑容：”那你要到我家去才有电话可以用。“

他们在一处冰盖上降落，眼前如世界尽头的水晶仙宫一般巍然耸立的孤独堡垒在漫天冰雪和阳光下熠熠生辉，然后平滑得如同没有接缝的大门缓缓开启。

布鲁斯心跳如擂鼓，一个由外星科技结晶打造的基地正在毫无保留地向他敞开。天知道他用卫星监视偷拍了多少孤独堡垒的画面，而此刻超人就这么轻易地把他带到了门前。那一瞬间他像电子程序一样冷静又精密的大脑里像爆炸一样被无数个念头冲击，从恐龙灭绝到墨西哥辣酱，从哥德巴赫猜想到蝙蝠的粪便，从基因回归序列到浴缸里漂浮的小黄鸭，到最后他甚至像领悟真理一般反问自己：如果早知道和超人上床就能做人类历史上第一个探索外星人基地的人那我一定在结婚之前就把超人睡到再也硬不起来。

布鲁斯拉扯着自己身上的披风随着超人的引领进了孤独堡垒。他穿过长长的甬道，一路上仰着头看高高的穹顶，然后他看见一台形态类似某种花盏植物的人工智能悬浮着从甬道的尽头移动到超人面前。

超人对悬浮的人工智能下达指令：”将内部温度调整至80华氏度，然后给我一杯热可可。“

人工智能重复了一遍指令就顺着原路返回直到再度消失在甬道尽头。不一会儿，布鲁斯就觉得有温暖的气息逐渐爬上自己的脸颊，他解开披风，觉得堡垒内暖和得像是花园温室。

“我平常不太在意温度，如果知道你要来，我应该提前设定好的，”克拉克解释道。与此同时，人工智能又一次来到了他们身边，只不过这一回它的金属触手上夹着一个白瓷杯，里面盛着褐色的液体，还冒着热气。克拉克接过那杯液体塞到布鲁斯手里，“来杯可可也许会帮助你缓解高速飞行的后遗症。”

布鲁斯挑着眉毛审视自己手中的杯子，那瓷杯看上去普通得就像超市里两美元一个的便宜货，他忍不住向超人询问了之后确定这就是超市里两美元一个的便宜货。被子里的饮品闻起来分外的甜美香浓，布鲁斯带点讽刺意味地随口问：“这该不会是怡口莲吧？”

“不，是‘好时’。”超人回头冲他眨眨眼，回答得很真诚。

“所以你真的混在普通人之中？”布鲁斯佯装一副惊讶无知的模样故意问道，“就像那些新闻座谈和科学探索节目里猜测的那样。”他是个好演员，是个老手，任谁看到他这幅模样都只会当他是个被外星基地里的奇景惊呆了的小傻瓜。

“没错。”

“你也会工作、上班、买菜、做饭？”他继续追问

“是的，在这方面我和你们没什么区别。我也需要薪水来支付房租和食物。虽然吃不吃东西并不会影响我的健康，但我喜欢食物的香气和滋味。”

“你真坦诚，可我猜你肯定不会告诉我你在哪儿工作。”布鲁斯当然不会以为超人能这么简单地就被套出话来，但他有必要说些故作聪明的蠢话，毕竟聪明人可不会故作聪明。

“还没到告诉你这个的时候。”

“好吧，那你至少可以告诉我你喜欢的食物或是餐厅吧？”

“”你这个……别以为我不知道你是想由此推测我可能的行为空间。“

被戳穿心思的布鲁斯肆无忌惮地撇了撇嘴表示不满。

”你可以把西装脱了换上这个……“超人捧着一件白色的衣物递给布鲁斯，他一开始不明白布鲁斯为什么用那种警惕的眼神看着他，直到他明白过来要求别人在自己家里脱衣服是件多么别有企图的事情，”只是为了进医疗舱，我向拉奥起誓我没有别的想法。“

布鲁斯大大方方地在超人面前脱下了自己的西装，换上超人提供的衣服。他在超人的引导下躺进了一台像科幻小说里太空休眠舱一般的卵形仪器，全透明的——或许是玻璃又或许不是——某种材质的保护盖在他面前缓缓合上。蓝色的光圈亮起，自上而下缓缓移动，似乎是在扫描他的身体。布鲁斯将手掌贴覆在他身体上方的透明保护盖上，触感冰冷坚硬，不像是玻璃或者氟塑料和有机硅。他仔细地观察着这台医疗舱的每一个角落，试图弄明白它的扫描功能是如何实现的，直到一片落下的阴影打断了他探索科技的思维进程。

超人意图不明地将手掌也覆盖在保护盖上。隔着一层透明的屏障，他们的手掌严丝合缝地贴在一起，宛如某种无形的接触，神思的交流。

但布鲁斯无意让这种奇妙的感觉继续下去，他冷淡地收回了手，闭上双眼。即使隔着一层屏障，他也不愿与超人有任何形式上的触碰。因为内心深处，他总害怕那些触碰会让他动摇。他闭着双眼，也就没能看见超人是如何隔着一层屏障，用手指虚无地勾勒他侧脸到颈部的线条。如果他看见了，他一定会惊讶那眼神中因无法触及而流露出的渴望与毫不掩藏的爱恋。

堡垒中的寂静无声让时间的流失在此处变得难以察觉，按理来说布鲁斯应当警惕又兴奋，但他躺在医疗舱中闭上眼后竟觉得眼皮沉重，意识也模糊得难以集中。他竟然不知不觉地睡去，再醒来时医疗舱的保护盖已经开启，而他身上还盖着红披风。他环视一圈，纯白的堡垒里空荡荡，超人不知所踪。他一点儿也没犹豫，翻身出了医疗舱，绕着这个空间转了一圈。这里一共有六个门可以通向别处，但都无法开启。他又掉头走到中央控制台前面试图操作主电脑，但屏幕上显示出一排他看不懂的符号，大概是氪星文字，布鲁斯猜测是没有权限的意思。

超人悄无声息地出现在他身后：”你在做什么呢？“

”哦，我想找找有没有扫雷。“被抓个正着的布鲁斯头也不回地撒了个再明显不过的谎。反正布鲁斯-韦恩是个蠢货，说什么傻话办什么蠢事都是理所当然的嘛。

超人笑了一声，一点也没有计较布鲁斯趁他不在时的那些小动作，他向布鲁斯陈述医疗舱的检查结果：”你的身体没有别的问题，除了过度疲劳与陈年旧伤。“

这样的结果完全在布鲁斯的预料之内，况且他对自己的身体状况毫无兴趣，反而专注地研究着面前的比人类科技先进好几个等级的智能控制中枢。

超人将布鲁斯毫不掩饰的热情与好奇都看在眼里，语气平淡地在布鲁斯耳边丢下一个重磅炸弹：”我知道你对氪星的科技很好奇，我也愿意将一部分医疗、能源相关的科技与人类分享，但我必须保证这些科技不会被人用来牟利。我想通过和韦恩集团的科技部门合作会是个好主意。“

”你愿意让韦恩集团的人接触你堡垒中的氪星科技？“布鲁斯转头幅度之大力度之猛让他差点扭伤了自己的脖子，这突如其来的巨大橄榄枝让甚至他怀疑自己是不是听错了什么或者被外星人脑控了之类的。

”只有你，和你信任的人。“超人强调。

”你为什么这么信任我？“确认自己没有理解错超人的任何意图，布鲁斯心中滋生的疑惑反而更多了。

”因为我知道你一直致力于让哥谭，让这个世界超更好的方向发展。“

要布鲁斯说，超人的回答简直就像是报纸上的企业家采访那样滴水不漏又毫无意义，他当然不会相信这种空泛的说辞：“你就没想过找你那些超级伙伴吗？你不是之前组成了一个什么什么超级联盟？”

“是正义联盟，”超人耐心地纠正布鲁斯，一点也没有被布鲁斯的无知冒犯，“他们是很棒的伙伴，但正因为我们拥有超越常人的能力，所以在某些事情上，我们能做的反而有限。我不能直接出面说我带来了更先进的外星科技可以改变地球——无论我的说辞多么好听周到，这样都做只会让人类更畏惧我。所以这个想法并不能由我亲自实现，而需要一个人类。我只是想做好事。“

”我不得不说，你比我以为的要更加思虑周全。“布鲁斯难得中肯地评价，只是他的语气听上去依旧带着点讽刺的意味。

超人仿佛并没有听出那点讽刺，只谦虚地解释道：”其实这不是我一个人想到的，我从联盟的另一位伙伴那里获取了一些建议。“

哦。

常年在两种身份之间转换自如的布鲁斯却在此刻才意识到超人所谓的‘给予了建议的另一位伙伴’是谁。

是指蝙蝠侠。

好吧确实是在前不久的某一天超人在瞭望塔上和他分享了一些用氪星医疗、能源科技的解决人类当前面临的复杂问题的初步想法。

但他当时在瞭望塔上要表达的绝对不是超人理解的这个意思。如果不是怕暴露太多情绪的话布鲁斯这会儿真想捂着脸冷静一下。事实上如果他没记错的话他的原话应该是”你以为你可以站在人类面前告诉他们我带来了最先进的外星科技可以用来改变你们落后的生活吗？你这种自以为是的恩赐和施舍只会让人类觉得你在试图将地球改变成你的母星“。

所以我的原话到底哪里让你觉得“我在建议你找你的姘头合作呢”？布鲁斯忍不住在内心幻想着掐着对方的脖子愤怒地质问。退一万步讲，就算你的理解能力有问题，难道你的超级智力让你觉得“一个虽然公认草包但至少智商基本还在线的总裁会和自己的情夫在一起搞什么外星科技开发项目”吗？

“商业和科技上的事情我一点都搞不懂，“但此时此刻，布鲁斯不得不摆出一副不学无术的懒散困惑模样，虽然他心里充斥着对超人荒谬主意的嘲讽，但他还是得承认，这个提案实在太有诱惑力了。想想，直接获取接触并研究氪星科技的第一手渠道，这甚至能改变地球的科技进程。卢瑟那家伙在孤独堡垒外鬼鬼祟祟地探测了多久，又在每一次外星入侵的战场私吞了多少遗留的可研究物品，而我现在可以直接探索这个承载了无数外星科技宝库。即使从各方面评估这个想法都有一定风险，但布鲁斯没法对这个说不，”不过听起来好像有钱可赚的样子，我回去问问卢修斯。”

“我知道你不会拒绝的。”超人露出一个安心的笑容，似乎一早就对布鲁斯会答应下来这件事很有信心。

“合作的事情先放在一边，我们来谈谈别的吧。”布鲁斯面色一变，露出一副严肃冷峻的神情，眼神锐利地直视超人的双眼。

超人没料到对方态度乍变，像被打了个措手不及，结结巴巴地紧张回应：“呃……好，你、你想谈些什么？”

“别用什么‘让世界变得更好’那种鬼话糊弄我了，你做的这一切……身体检查、可可、共同开发、进出堡垒的权限，”布鲁斯冷酷压抑的声音隐藏着暴风雨来临般的怒意，“你对我的关心与了解已经暴露了你的秘密身份。”

超人霎时间像是被抽掉了全身血液一样脸色煞白，秘密身份暴露的恐惧让他颤抖着嘴唇好久才拾起一点力气虚弱地开口：“……你、你都知道了？”

“我不愿意相信，但事实就摆在我眼前，”布鲁斯盯着对方，长长地吐出一口气息，像在竭力控制自己的情绪，“你的伪装已经没有意义了，我们没必要继续这个游戏了。”

“布鲁斯，我……”超人像是反捆双手被押到法庭前认罪的死囚，他正欲解释，却又像咬了舌头一般突然把接下来的话吞了回去。他有点迷茫又有点诧异地盯着布鲁斯，仿佛在审视一个致命的谜题，良久才难以置信地摇摇头，松下被握紧的心脏，“你差点就把我唬住了。”

眼见自己的故作声势被戳穿，布鲁斯毫不避讳地砸了咂舌，收起自己为了唬人故意摆出的神色姿态，为自己差一点就能获取真相而倍感惋惜。他一点也不知道超人的内心方才经历了怎样剧烈的起落和折磨。

宛如溺水的人终于浮出水面呼吸到一口空气，超人像是得救了一般长长呼出一口气。他一边平复自己起伏不定的情绪，一边因为各种复杂的思绪而无意识神经质地绞着手指，“听着，我知道我那时的……无礼之举……破坏了很多东西，我……我很抱歉、如果一切能够重来，我绝对不会再用那样的方式出现在你生命里，”他的眼睛湿润而明亮，眼神很真诚，饱含着歉意，“布鲁斯，我发誓，我会向你坦白一切，让一切回到正轨。”

“你以为天赋的超能就可以轻而易举地让一切重来嘛？”但布鲁斯并不打算接受这种道歉，他反而被这番陈辞给深深地激怒了。不是方才试图诈出超人秘密身份时假装的怒意，而是实实在在的喷薄而出，“你太傲慢了，你根本就不懂平凡的人类这一生所要经受的痛苦与磨难。”

超人像是个被老师斥责了的孩子那样手足无措，他那宽阔结实的肩膀因为布鲁斯毫不留情的话语而被无形的审判铁锤砸得粉碎，悲伤无力地垂下。他不敢再去看布鲁斯，只盯着光滑如镜的地面，但布鲁斯仍能从地面反射的倒影里看见超人的神色。

他明明是生气的——眼前这个被世人奉为救世主的存在，竟然傲慢到随口把“修正一切”这样的话放在嘴边——但他却又因那种像是做错了事的孩子小心翼翼地祈求别人的原谅却被拒之门外的无措姿态感到于心不忍。布鲁斯试图维持自己的愤怒，从而武装自己，将超人伤害得从此离自己远远的。但一番努力过后他不得不在内心向自己投降，他根本看不得那双蓝眼睛里流露出悲伤与彷徨。布鲁斯挫败又恼怒地骂了一句粗口，不情愿地道：“其实这件事……不是你的错。也许你不该那样来到我面前，但我……但我那是没能拒绝你……是我的错。”他从来不是一个会把错误推到别人身上来减轻自己罪恶感的人，他虽然因为重重原因迁怒超人，但他其实并不觉得这场背德情事的发生是超人的错。

如果刚才超人的模样像是被判了死刑，那他现在简直像是痛苦得恨不得把自己送上绞刑架。他语无伦次地申辩，反复地认罪，仿佛布鲁斯方才的坦白是在活生生的凌迟他：“不、不是……不是你的错……是我的……都是我的错……”

布鲁斯不太明白超人为何会有这副反应，可是另一方面的忧虑使他当下并没有深思，只粗暴地把这归于超人一贯高尚的道德感。他站在超人面前，思维却抽离地想象着自己和克拉克坦白一切的场面。是的，不仅仅是最近的这些，而是一切。坦白一切。可他到底该怎么说？难道是“嘿，克拉克宝贝，我有两件是要告诉你，第一——很抱歉瞒了你这么久，其实我是蝙蝠侠，第二——很抱歉瞒了你不太久，其实我前段时间出轨了。”

还是算了吧，布鲁斯惨淡地自嘲一笑，还是先告诉克拉克这件不忠的情事吧。他再了解克拉克不过了，因此他清楚坦白这个事实会给克拉克的感情带来多大的伤害。克拉克会痛苦，然后会离开——这才是让一切回到正轨。一直以来他用谎言构建起来的美满婚姻实际上是个内里空空如也一戳就破的漂亮肥皂泡，他数不清一天要编造多少借口来掩饰自己的行迹无踪，却掰着指头都能数出来自己一个月里有几天是能好好陪在克拉克身边的。这七个月中，布鲁斯把克拉克的失落都看在眼里，却又自私地装作视而不见，以此把克拉克留在自己身边，因为他知道克拉克的温柔体贴不会让他主动离开自己。

 

注1：玩伴女郎（英语：Playmate）是《花花公子》杂志中精选当月玩伴（英语：PMOM,Playmate of the Month）页的女模特儿。

 

PS：好了，想来说说为什么这篇文更得这么慢。还是自己水平不够吧，从开篇到现在，情节的架构有很多问题，叙述方式也很不成熟。明明有这么多不足的地方，却还是继续写下去，这就好像明明知道设计图有缺陷而且建筑材料质量不过关，却依旧在继续盖楼。这样子盖出来的楼是一定会塌的，写出来的文也是一样。虽然开篇的时候天赐灵感想到了个不寻常的出轨梗，但至今为止表现出来的东西让自己很不满意，总的来说这篇文其实是个失败之作呢，所以后期写的时候很挣扎，没有太多热情。但不管怎样，即使知道它缺点多到不忍直视，我也还是想有始有终地给自己也给读者一个交代，所以这篇文仍然会缓慢推进直到结局。虽然时常觉得这篇文不值得大家的期待，但还是感谢每一位读者的支持与喜爱。你们给了我很多美梦、勇气与快乐。


	9. Chapter 9

超人与布鲁斯一起步出孤独堡垒时，黎明的光正冲破黑暗的云层，亘古的冰盖从长夜中苏醒迎接第一缕光芒的祝福。有如神迹。

超人并不知道光落在自己身上的样子在一旁的布鲁斯眼里愈发显得不像尘世之人。他只是克制着自己的情感，将布鲁斯送回他的城市。他又一次怀抱着自己的爱人，带着深藏依旧不能言说的秘密，穿越冰原雪海与钢筋水泥的森林回到哥谭。

他们降落在庄园门口，古老庄严的宅邸在晨曦中安静地等待着它的主人。

这是个宜人的清晨。以往这个时候，清晨的光正透过窗帘缝，克拉克还能在被窝里贴着布鲁斯赖会儿床。他从不曾像常人那样感受过离开羽绒被被清晨凉飕飕空气侵袭的寒冷，他甚至都不记得自己上一次起鸡皮疙瘩是几岁时的事情了，可他却会因为和另一个人肌肤相贴耳鬓厮磨而感到无比温暖。

他此刻落在布鲁斯面颊上的目光也像过往每一日清晨的阳光一样温柔，可布鲁斯却在这样留恋的目光下感到无所适从。超人不免再度感到低落，明明深情都是一样的，可他的深情却不被接受，就像那些肌肤相贴与耳鬓厮磨，都是属于克拉克的。他一度贪婪地偷取了这些，然后他受到了惩罚————也许从今往后无论是超人还是克拉克都无法再拥有这些。

可他不能再逃避。他固然害怕说出事实对两人关系可能造成的冲击，但他更加无法忍受布鲁斯在这件事上有一丝一毫的自责。这一切明明是他的过错。

超人收回自己的目光，他想随便说点什么作为告别，但却像个被点名起立却回答不出问题的小学生那样哑口无言。

万幸一阵手机铃声打破了两人之间的尴尬。

布鲁斯掏出手机之后似乎犹豫了两三秒，但还是选择在超人面前接通，只是他的面色也因为这通电话而逐渐变得凝重。

拜超级听力所赐的便利，超人毫不费力地捕捉到了全部内容，然后忍不住脸色发白。打电话给布鲁斯的正是露易丝，即使她的声音被电磁波扭曲但其中的担忧却还是清楚无疑地传了过来。露易丝说克拉克昨晚得到线人提供的消息之后就消失不见了，直到今天早上也没回酒店。露易丝问布鲁斯克拉克有没有和他联系过，如果没有的话她就打算去大使馆求助了。

真是糟糕，昨夜发生的事情太多，他几乎都忘了他把露易丝一个人留在酒店的酒吧就跑出来即使到现在都没联系过。一个普通记者在被封锁的战区接到秘密情报后一夜未归，这无论怎么想都不是个好兆头，也难怪露易丝在如此困难的情况下仍然想办法和远在美国的布鲁斯联系上了。他一直都知道露易丝和布鲁斯之间的关系有点复杂，露易丝最开始非常不赞成克拉克与布鲁斯交往这件事，虽然后来通过克拉克她对布鲁斯有了些改观，但她的性格仍然难与布鲁斯相处愉快。不过她在这个时候联系上布鲁斯，是因为她知道在此刻形势复杂的古拉格战区，外交手段只怕排不上什么用场，反倒是像韦恩科技这样的大型跨国企业能有一些搭上当地独立雇佣军的门路。

并不想在这个关头节外生枝让露易丝或是布鲁斯再为克拉克闹出什么国际误会，超人眼疾手快地抢过布鲁斯的手机——同时假装没看见布鲁斯极端不满的瞪视——贴到自己耳边开口：“莱恩女士……”

电话对面的露易丝好像因为换了个人说话而发出了一声明显的质疑：“嗯？”

“莱恩小姐，请不用担心。”

“你是？”

“我是超人。”超人尽量让自己的声音保持平稳，不被听出什么端倪。

“等等，这不是布鲁斯韦恩的手机吗？超人为什么会和他在一起？”短暂的诧异之后，远在战区的露易丝朝听筒爆发出一阵惊骇的怒吼，“布鲁斯韦恩你个花花公子是不是做了什么对不起克拉克的事情？”

从某种意义上来说，超人确实被露易丝过于敏锐的知觉吓了一跳。他心虚般地不自觉瞥了一眼一旁的布鲁斯，幸好被以激烈言辞指控的当事人并没有听见这句，于是他清了清嗓子继续向电话那一头解释：“请不用担心你的同伴，我向你保证他的安全。”

得到来自最信任的英雄的保证，露易丝才算安静了下来，过一会儿她的声音已经恢复了平时的淡定：“如果是你的保证，那我就暂且相信然后在这里等我的同伴回来。不过听好了，如果今晚八点之前我的同伴没有和我一起上飞机的话，我可不会放过你。”她没有再要求与布鲁斯通话便直接挂断了手机，其中的原因不难猜想：比起布鲁斯-韦恩，她更信任超人。

克拉克将手机递还给布鲁斯，同时安慰道：“别担心，他没事。”接着，他又不得不在布鲁斯质询的目光下补充，“昨晚我也在古拉格。”他故意没把话说满，让布鲁斯有足够填补想象的空间。他当然也可以编一套没什么漏洞的谎言继续维持自己两个身份之间的双重生活，比如超人昨夜为调查非法武器交易介入古拉格战争局势，遇见了正在追查事件而差点陷入危险境地的星球日报记者克拉克，危机解除后超人建议记者先生暂时找个民宅藏身到白天再出去。可他不想再编造更多的谎言了。今晚。他决定就是今晚，从古拉格回来的克拉克会向布鲁斯坦白一切。没有什么会再度动摇他的决定。

“我都不知道我到底是该担心我丈夫的人身安全还是担心你有没有对他说些什么不该说的。”布鲁斯看起来仍不放心，但他克制着不在超人面前暴露太多情绪。他看似嘲弄，实际却还是在试探着让超人透露克拉克的安全以及超人和克拉克在昨夜是如何发生接触的。

“他很安全，不出意外的话莱恩小姐一会儿就能见到他了。至于另外的，你也不用担心，我并没有对他说什么。”他陈恳得几乎毫无破绽，让布鲁斯找不出任何可以继续进攻的地方。

“既然你什么都不打算说，那我也就没必要在这里与你浪费时间了。”布鲁斯刻意在声音中泄露一丝不满，脚跟在青草上碾了一圈，转身作势欲走。

超人的目光仍流连在他身上，却没有再挽留，只在他背后轻轻说：“要说的，只是不是现在。”声音轻得，好像一阵风便能吹散。

布鲁斯明明白白地听见了，也不再言语，只胡乱扯下了自己身上裹着的红披风看也不看便揉成一团往身后随手一抛。那一团柔软的织物不偏不倚正好落到超人堪堪伸出的手里，倒像是排练好的一样。

超人目送布鲁斯的背影渐渐远去直至隐没在宅邸沉重庄严的大门后才缓缓腾起，飞向蓝天、飞向高远的浮云。他并不知道布鲁斯一直站在那扇门后，直到自己飞往天际的身影变得比一只鸟儿还小才离去。

他在赶回古拉格之前又在循着呐喊与祈祷去了许多地方，意外、事故与灾难就像永不缺席的不速之客，当世界终于又短暂地安宁下来时，上午竟然已经过去了一半。

超人从西弗吉尼亚州的矿难现场离开，高空的寒风吹走他身上沾携的尘土，太阳的暖光再度充盈他身躯里的力量，他不擅不避地冲进连绵的浮云穿梭飞行，像曾经那个堪萨斯的农家孩子一头扎进玉米地里肆意地奔跑跳跃。

人们常以为云层就像棉花糖一样柔软，其实不然，云层中往往藏有大量被高空的低温凝结成冰晶的水气，若是一只鸟直直地撞上去可能就像撞上一面铜墙铁壁一样粉身碎骨。但这对坚不可摧徒手便能撕裂合金的超人来说却不算什么，他就算直直地撞上去也就像鲸鱼冲破冰结的海面那样不疼不痒。

可就在这冲破云层的一瞬间，他竟然不可思议地被刺痛了，痛到他甚至没有办法控制自己像个发动机失灵的飞机一样从天上挟着巨大的动能笔直坠落下来。

仿佛陨石坠落般的火光划破空气击中地面造成一声巨响，佐治亚州亚特兰大市繁忙的街道上路人纷纷一震。他们面面相觑，寻找声音的来源。

不是车祸也不是恐|怖|袭|击。

好奇又犹豫的群众小心翼翼地靠近蛛网般碎裂的地面和中心的撞击坑一探究竟。

超人蜷缩在坑底与某种痛苦搏斗。他终于反应过来这种难以忍受的痛楚并非来源于撞击抑或跌落，而是从他身体内传来的，仿佛有什么东西要撕裂肌肉从血管里暴烈地爬出来。

“是超人。”

“超人从天上掉下来了。”

超人趴跪在尘土瓦砾里，隐隐约约听见这些纷杂的声音，但他已然无法理解这些话语，太过剧烈的撕裂痛楚几乎要把他的头也扯成两半，血液奔腾的轰鸣声在颅骨里响彻……有什么东西正残忍地从他的血肉里破体而出。

那些聚集在周围渐渐靠近的人群，那些其中甚至举着手机试图拍摄超人坠落发到社交网络上的看热闹的人，终于在看清超人身上发生什么时尖叫着跑开。

人群仓皇地逃离，混乱的脚步声里夹杂着手机屏幕摔碎的脆响。

被遗落的碎裂的手机屏幕上，显示着视频上传进度。

32%……

48%……

66%……

79%……

93%……

100%……

成功上传至网络的视频开始自动循环播放被摄像头记录下的惊人一幕：巨大的、难以名状的生物正撕裂超人的肢体从血肉中肆意生长，形似口器的部分发出恶魔一般的咆哮。

 

PS：  
1.露易丝：为什么每一个喜欢过我的男人都和布鲁斯-韦恩搞不清楚  
布鲁斯：为什么每一个和我搞不清楚的男人都喜欢过露易丝-莱恩  
2.好久没登随缘今天一看这篇文的热度都900+了，诚惶诚恐，感谢各位对这篇十分不成熟的作品的喜爱与包容，你们的留言我都有看，谢谢你们的支持与鼓励。我能做出的对你们最大的回报，就是把这篇文完结。也是对我自己最负责的总结了。


	10. Chapter 10

布鲁斯在目送超人的身影消失在遥远的云层之后便立刻下了蝙蝠洞，他接下来的安排可不少，没一点时间可以浪费。

最紧要的仍是是克拉克的安全问题，虽然有了来自超人的承诺，但在没有亲眼见到克拉克或者亲耳听到报平安之前，布鲁斯绝不会坐着干等消息。他确实如露易丝所料，与古拉格当地的独立雇佣军联系委托寻人救援。如果小队开始行动三个小时以后还没有找到克拉克的话，也许他会亲自去一趟古拉格。

其次就是……超人的身份问题。他昨夜故意引超人来的方法虽然可笑，却是有效且保险。超人的及时出现证实了自己的生活确实被一个几乎无所不能的外星人密切关注着到了自己一旦出现什么危险对方就会赶来的地步。他不会冒险到做出从高楼上跳下去等超人来接住自己这种事情，关注度太高可能会引起更多的麻烦。不过，如果只是为了验证超人对自己的执着他也不会浪费一整晚。

他在摆满了显示器的长桌前坐下，抬起手伸向右眼直到之间接触到眼球。克制着想要眨眼的不适冲动，布鲁斯从眼球表面捏出一个和隐形眼镜差不多透明晶体薄片。虽然看起来像一片简单到极致，实际却有着只有在显微镜下才能看清的非常精细的内部电子构造。他一直怀疑超人的纳米科技战服上搭载有某种肉眼不可见的光学干扰技术————他猜测是光脉冲————人们看到的、甚至拍摄到的超人的面部其实在这种特殊技术的干扰下与他的实际面部特征有某种偏差，某种足以让人们无法真正辨识超人相貌的偏差。而他专门携带的藏于眼球的特殊开发装置却能不受到潜在的光学干扰进行面部扫描成像，根据这个装置最终成像的面部结构应该就是超人的真实长相，再通过超级计算机的数据库对比识别得出的结果理论上不会有错。

当然他不可能去拿成像结果与美国一亿多成年男性人口作对比，那样无疑于大海捞针。事实上他根据手头的各种机密资料已经对超人的身份特征有了些推测，可以有效地缩小范围。

首先他认为超人必然有一个普通人的社会身份。一年多前银河通讯公司的新闻节目曾大胆地做出这个推理并指认某一个无辜市民其实是超人，这件事虽然最后被同时出现在一处的超人和那名无辜市民证实简直是一场无良逐利的闹剧，并且超人那时宣称自己是一名全职的超级英雄并没有什么社会身份，大脑布鲁斯并不认为超人的话可信。银河通讯公司虽然搞错了结果，但推理的方向极有可能是正确的。正联成立的时间虽然很短，蝙蝠侠与超人的相处也算不上融洽，但在几次交谈后布鲁斯更坚定自己的猜测。无论是超人言谈中无意流露的细节还是那种一如既往的高尚道德意识，都让布鲁斯坚信这个外星人有一个社会身份，而且这个社会身份并不是可以被随手抹消替代的。那个近乎全能的外星人重视这个社会身份，为什么？也许是超人不想失去这个社会身份为他带了的某种好处？可有什么好处是一个全知全能的存在要通过一个普通的社会人身份才能获取的呢？又或许是超人为了保护他自己。可即使有一日身份暴露超人也完全足以自保。又或许是为了保护与这个身份有关系的人？

身着红披风的超人最早于六年前开始在大都会频繁出没介入各种安全事件，为什么？为什么更早之前这个外星人没有这么招摇地行动过？或许是因为不能？也许更早以前的超人还没有拥有这么强大的力量。这个推测有一定合理性因为从各种战斗录像来看六年前超人的速度和力量远不如现在，这个外星人甚至是在布莱尼亚克入侵地球事件之后才获得了飞行能力（注1）。也许是超人受到了某种限制————来自身边的人或者别的什么——使他不能崭露头角。但无论原因是什么，布鲁斯偏向于认为六年前超人——或者说是超人的社会身份——来到了大都会并，之后才逐渐以超人的身份在这座城市行动。而超人的飞行轨迹显示他近几年经常落在大都会新特洛伊区的Eston大厦（注2）背后的小巷，当时也是因为这个线索银河通讯的人才会将怀疑目标放到Eston大厦的一名员工身上。但布鲁斯觉得以超人的小心程度他不会留下这么明显的痕迹，超人更有可能经常以秘密身份出入Eston大厦附近的某个场所。

布鲁斯前段时间导入了以Eston大厦为中心半径1.5千米范围内所有场所的工作人员名单，同时骇进各种安全监控和社会系统获取这些人尽可能多的面部影像记录，作为今日超人zheyijiushiy面孔分析的对比数据库。

他将晶体放入数据读取装置然后连接电脑，设置成像结果分析并进行数据库对比。这依旧是一个庞大的工程，程序进展在几个围绕排列的显示器上闪烁着各种数据与代码。

他不知不觉就在这漫长的等待中睡着了，趴在做了些光怪陆离的梦。他一会儿梦见喝成了的醉鬼的自己，挂在克拉克肩膀上闹着要去结婚，克拉克说了些什么自己根本听不清，克拉克脸上好看又无奈的笑容。那笑容让布鲁斯觉得无论自己提了多么荒唐的要求都会被答应…………他又梦见他们站在教堂里，门口那个刷着白漆的木牌上寒酸地写着Little White Chpael。奇怪，他连自己那天到底说了些什么都不记得了，木板上的字体和磨损的边缘却栩栩如生好像就在眼前。他还梦见一片蓝色，宛如他站在陆地上遥望遥远的苍穹……那到底是自己发疯当场买下的求婚戒指上的蓝宝石的蓝，还是克拉克看向自己时眼里的蓝。

那些并不是梦，是他一个人紧紧抱着不愿意丢掉的回忆。

回忆越来越朦胧遥远，像是从水底仰望另一片光景，他从梦里返回现实。蝙蝠洞一如既往冷清，只有机器运转的嗡鸣和藏身于暗处的蝙蝠悉悉索索扇动翅膀。

对比识别程序正持续发出单调的完成任务提示音。

布鲁斯的视线落在面部成像对比识别程序的结果上。

程序的构成和运行需要大量精细复杂算法的支持，但运行结束后呈现在显示屏上的最终结果只有寥寥数字，以计算机信息计量单位而言不过区区数十个字节。他能设计出这样惊人的算法进行分析，却无法理解眼前这数十个字节构成转换的一个等式、一个结论。

他像一台接收到无法识别命令的机器，盯着那一行最终结果长达一分钟不能自控。

是哪里错了吗？

布鲁斯无法控制地怀疑自己。这样的庞大算法，只要中间出现了一比特（注3）的错误，就有可能导致最终结果完全错误。所以，哪怕自己只犯了一比特的错误，这个结果就有可能是个笑话。

一定是自己在哪里犯错了吧？在最初设计程序的时候在哪里留下了一个微不足道的错误。不然，怎么会得出“面部成像对比匹配结果：克拉克-肯特 相似度99.72%”这种荒谬的结论，这种不可能成立的等式？

可是……真的不可能成立吗？

……那或许存在的“一比特的错误（注4）”真的是发生在自己设计的庞大程序里吗？还是……记忆里？

“一比特的错误”像是穿越宇宙间虚幻缥缈电磁带的某个游离的质子，飞速地穿越他的脑细胞、神经元引发生物电子信号的错乱。过度负载状态的大脑失控般地思考着这个“一比特的错误”在庞大记忆中暴露出的漏洞，理性与逻辑被逼至崩溃边缘。

根据军方的机密，1983年2月19日（注5）外星飞行器坠落至堪萨斯州，当时军方在场人员证明搭乘飞行器的生物死亡。但事实上，在后来的研究中军方科学家确认当时死亡的生物并非外星物种只是一只天生畸形的羊，推测其一出生便死亡了。可是为什么一个畸形死亡的地球生物会出现在外星飞行器上，是外星实验还是意外突变？军方人员做了许多猜测却没有找到答案。

直到6年前，超人的身影逐渐被世人捕捉，被引起注意的军方在莱克斯-卢瑟的协助下策划了一场诱捕。虽然最后超人仍从军方秘密研究基地逃脱，但军方也在这一次事件中确认了1983年坠落在堪萨斯的飞行器与超人之间的联系：超人极有可能是1982年2月18日坠落的飞行器的唯一乘客。

之后军方的秘密派遣人员多番前往堪萨斯搜寻遗留的蛛丝马迹，但22年过去了大多线索都已经无迹可寻。军方调查了堪萨斯州1983年2月以后出生的所有孩子的记录，一部分人员追查到了布莱克农庄幽灵事件（注6），怀疑那个传闻中不详的孩子正是超人，但这类推测均无法证实。

为什么会线索中断呢？那个只能容纳一个婴儿的飞行器降落在地球，可唯一的乘客到底去了哪儿呢？或许它自己藏了起来，又或许……确实有人帮它藏了起来。

如果有人知道这个婴儿的不平凡却仍试图隐瞒这个它的存在，那他们会怎么做来逃避军方的调查？

————如果能让这个婴儿在外星飞行器抵达地球以前“出生”……

出生证明以及身份证明上都显示克拉克的出生日期是1982年10月9日（注7）。但这段时间前后堪萨斯各大医院却没有同时期玛莎-肯特的住院分娩记录。虽然也不是不能用在家意外提前分娩之类的情况来解释，但这么看来却更加可疑……因为根据玛莎-肯特的一系列医疗预约及就诊记录显示，患有罗伯逊易位（注8）的她和乔纳森-肯特虽然积极备孕多年却最终不得不考虑代孕或者领养。而同时期肯特夫妇的储蓄账户和银行流水却指出他们为了治疗不孕症几乎花光了积蓄，他们根本不可能通过任何代孕或者领养的申请。

虽然也许可以用非正规程序作为解释，但这里面疑点还是很多……比如一直到1982年12月堪萨斯州立医院的医疗系统中都还有玛莎-肯特的妇产科医疗预约记录。如果克拉克真的是秘密领养或者代孕来的孩子，那为什么肯特夫妇会在克拉克出生后两个月仍然进行妇产科医疗预约呢？又为什么在1982年10月-1983年2月期间完全没有克拉克-肯特的新生儿医疗及看护记录呢？

是不是因为这四个月根本就不存在？

肯特夫妇为了隐瞒什么而虚构出了这四个月的时间差……

他们虽然可以通过一些操作伪造出生证明，但是两个普通的农民却没有办法伪造或删除其他的记录。

这简直称得上是阴谋论的惊天妄想。

从茫茫人海中根据线索找到一个人总是很难，但如果你找到一个人，你再要从他身上发掘线索的话就一发不可收拾。

布鲁斯觉得牙齿发酸发颤，内脏似乎都被一只看不见的手翻搅到一起。

他调出克拉克半年内所有的出勤以及出行记录再与超人的飞行轨迹进行对比分析。这一次的结果来得更快……

克拉克去星球日报的上班的日期，超人在Eston大厦后面落地的次数明显增多。另外一些出差到其他地区的日期，也与部分超人在各地落地的记录高度重合。

还有方才，超人明显有所保留的说辞，行踪不明的克拉克……真的会有如此疑点重重的巧合吗？

甚至……这一段时间内自己和超人之间难以言说的纠缠……

如果这一切都不是巧合……

就好像一副拼图因为遗失了最重要的一块而无法看出完整的图案是什么。他总觉得构成克拉克的这个‘拼图’好像缺了一块，让他始终无法弄懂克拉克身上的某些地方。

可荒谬之余，布鲁斯发现这填补上的一块“碎片”竟然可以补全整个图景。如果接受了“克拉克肯特=超人”这个前提，似乎一切的推论都可以成立，一切的疑问都瞬间有了解答。

把一切不可能的结论都排除，那剩下的，不管多么离奇，难以置信，也必然是无可辩驳的事实（注9）。

那些莫名消失的时刻。

那些躲闪回避的目光。

那些超人冒出来的莫名其妙的偏执与温柔。

那些超人不该有的对克拉克肯特与布鲁斯韦恩的了解。

你根本不了解与你朝夕相处的人……

你以为他是个在美国中部乡下长大的老实人，平凡却快乐，工作认真，待人温柔，虽然穿衣服品味很差而且有时过于天真正直，但却偏偏合你胃口讨你喜欢。可你从来没想过这一切都不是真的……你能想象你到底和一个多么可怕的家伙呆在一起吗？你所有费尽心思隐藏的秘密在他眼里什么都不是。他可以看穿你的面具看穿你的洞穴，听见你的每一通电话每一声心跳，就算不提他坐拥的先进于人类数千年的外星科技堡垒，只要他想他就可以将整个地球当做一个水晶球工艺品那样放在手心把玩，甚至……摔碎。

他和你结婚又是为了什么？你们在一起的点点滴滴都是真的吗？他说誓词的时候真的像看上去那样幸福吗？你们是怎么遇见的？他又是如何进入你的生活？这些都是巧合吗？他对你的秘密知道了多少？

怀疑。猜忌。惊惧。惶恐。恐怖。威胁。警惕。敌视。防备。阴谋。

每一条思虑都是扎进皮肤的木刺，顺着血液流向心脏汇聚成一把能把人钉死的木桩。

太多的情绪洪流般地席卷冲撞他的心脏。有什么东西……碎了？

他完全陷入了无法自控的可怕思考，以至于他完全没听见电脑响起的尖锐的通讯请求提示音，持续的噪音甚至惊醒洞穴上方沉睡的蝙蝠发出潮水般的躁动。

声音像隔着一个真空的银河系终于被传达接受，布鲁斯终于顺着声音迟缓地让视线落在电脑屏幕上闪烁了不知多久的通讯标志。他像一个大梦方醒的人，带着混乱的思绪和惊惧的心情按下接通键。

“紧急情况：超人坠落在佐治亚州亚特兰大市，身上疑似携带有某种会导致变异的传染源，附近的群众也出现了相似的感染症状。”钢骨的声音从正联专属通讯频道里传来。

与通讯一同连接上的还有钢骨发送来的现场录像。手机拍摄的视频摇晃又模糊，但这并不妨碍布鲁斯目光阴沉地盯着屏幕上正在经受某种可怕变异的明日之子。即使理智上他明白自己现在应该做的是立刻出动稳定局势展开救援，但同样在蝙蝠洞内也经受了某场灾难般冲击的布鲁斯韦恩仍然无法克制自己凝视着那张熟悉又陌生的脸，好像试图看穿这层表皮下到底是怎样的存在……

 

 

注1：《N52动作漫画》显示超人刚出道（22岁左右）时不能飞，只能进行太空人般的跳跃。布莱尼亚克入侵地球后，克拉克的实力明显增强。  
注2：Eston大厦，位于星球日报对面，《N52超人》中提过超人的飞行轨迹显示他经常落在这栋大厦  
注3：亦称二进制位，指二进制中的一位，是信息的最小单位。  
注4：“一比特错误”的部分叙述有参考刘宇坤的短篇科幻小说《单比特错误》  
注5：1983年2月19日外星飞行器坠落至堪萨斯州为私设。然后本文的背景时间设定是2011年，也就是三次元里N52系列开启的那一年。按照N52的一些剧情推理超蝙年龄差应该是四岁左右，但正联集结打达克赛德的时候酥皮可能只有22-23岁？但这篇文设定是克拉克和布鲁斯先结婚，然后才有正联集结打达克赛德。完全按照N52设定的话本文里克拉克结婚也太早了喂，为了让各种剧情合理于是暂时设定酥皮这里28岁、老爷32岁。敲黑板——《绿帽》里的酥皮28岁、老爷32岁。  
注6：布莱克农庄幽灵事件是《N52超人》里的某个故事，主角是比超人更早诞生在地球上的某个超人类，因为天生具有超能力而命途多舛，被酥皮称作是“被世人背弃的超人”  
注7：本文私设克拉克出生证明和ID上的出生日期是1982年10月9日  
注8：罗伯逊易位，一种不孕症。《N52超人》和《N52动作漫画》里确实有提到肯特夫妇因为不孕症一直没有孩子，为了治病花光了积蓄也没办法领养，然后正巧去某户人家帮忙接生小牛犊？（还是小羊羔？我不记得了……）的时候发现了降落在荒野的氪星飞船，找到了克拉克。用畸形的小牛犊（还是小羊羔？）替换飞行器里的外星婴儿也是漫画同期剧情。部分细节可能有一点偏差，平板坏了没办法翻电子刊查证。  
注9：福尔摩斯名言，这个不需要多解释了大家都懂。


	11. Chapter 11

这里像一座不见天日的坟墓，而他像一个不能见光的怪物躲在破碎的地底。

他大概是在哪里被病毒感染了。这绝不是地球上任何一种已知病毒，因为那些病毒对他的超级免疫系统来说都太过不堪一击，而且几年前他出于某些目的翻看过数十本病毒相关的医学著作，此刻他从自己身体里观察到的病毒形态和书上描述的都不同。是从外星感染的吗?还是来自母星潜伏已经的诅咒？

他现在完全无从判断。病毒让他十分虚弱无力，异常发热、脱水，甚至伴随着一定程度的神志不清。他猜测是免疫系统被攻击的缘故。

病毒的异变在他身上发生之后短短半分钟，周围的群众也纷纷表现出了类似感染的异状。他亲眼看见那些无辜群众惊恐地逃散，却又突然像失了魂魄一样停下脚步，在他们皮肤血管下蠕动着的某种难以名状的生物毫不留情地撕裂血肉吞噬宿主，几乎是眨眼之间就将他们变成四肢扭曲流淌着恶心黏液的异形。一个看起来才八九岁的女孩惊恐无措站在原地放声痛哭。她的母亲上一秒还未她提着书包，下一秒却尖叫着变成了噩梦里才有的可怕怪物一步步朝她逼近。那哭声听得超人几乎心碎。

然后，哭声突然停了。

她不再哭了，因为她自己也变成了怪物。

一个又一个怪物追赶着其他市民，将病毒和变异传播出去，街道迅速沦陷成恐怖的生化灾难现场。

超人不得不在短时间内做出选择，他忍着自身的痛楚用热视线切割水泥混凝土地面，就像用在火上烤过的餐刀切割黄油一样，一整块街区轰然沉降至水平面一下。

自从人类走出石器时代的黑暗洞穴以后，数万年间，他们永无止境地往更接近神明与太阳的高远天空探索。人类不仅占领了这颗星球的表面，现代化城市中各种耸入云霄的摩天高楼更标志着人类正逐步占领着几千英尺以上的天空。然而像蚂蚁一样密布这个星球表面的人类，他们中的大多数在日常生活中很难意识到，事实上我们也在无尽地占据黑暗的地下。城市文明不断发展，推动着城市功能设施地下化的进一步推进。地下商场、地下隧道、地铁、地下停车库、地下仓库、地下管线空间、地下变电站、地下水道系统、城市地下洪防防涝系统、地下能源贮藏设施等等（注1）……人们走在水泥混凝土的地面上时往往会忽略泥土之隔的巨大地下空洞以及无数的人和川流不息的系统正在自己脚下如旅鼠一般四处奔走。

而现在，超人将整个街区与其他地区割裂使之沉降至地下的做法虽然不可避免地造成了巨大的经济破坏，但却切实有效地控制了感染的进一步扩散以及人员伤亡。

——希望联盟的资金和和支出预算可以覆盖掉事后的经济赔偿与重建……

现在想这个恐怕太远了，眼下有更紧急的问题：这些由被感染的群众转变而成的怪物正在寻找超人。

在摆脱掉一波攻击后，超人不得不躲藏在这一处断裂的排水管道里。坍塌的巨大水泥块正好压在断口，斜斜地遮掩住，堪堪能让一人钻进去。

也许是病毒的宿主之间有什么联系，那些被感染的群众像无处归家的亡魂一样在外面游荡，寻找超人的踪迹。如果是实实在在的怪物的话，超人还能出去拼死一战，但它们都曾是无辜的普通市民。虽然他自己找到了某种可以一直病毒在自身扩散的方法，但这种方法恐怕并不能在普通人身上实施，超人不能冒着伤害他们的危险贸然出手。

外面传来轻微的脚步声。

声音在管道周围徘徊不去，然后慢慢朝断口处接近。

超人心下一凛，自己被发现了？

“超人，是我。”

隔着断壁残垣，那个熟悉的具有某种金属冰冷质感的电子音传来。

得知超此处靠近的并不是感染变异的无辜市民而是某位严厉但可靠的同事，超人不禁松了口气的同时，却又不得不托着无力的身体往洞的更深处躲藏。他实在没什么力气了，只能坐在崎岖不平的地面上，一只手撑着身体，两条腿慌乱地蹬着地往里面挪动：“我知道你想帮忙，但现在不安全，我没办法控制自己……我身上好像携带有某种外星感染源。”

“我有备而来。你为了防止感染进一步扩散采取的措施很及时，但你自己也知道以你现在的情况不能再为他们做什么了，你需要帮助，”那个冷静平稳的电子音听起来有种让人安心的力量，“他们也是。”

超人发觉蝙蝠侠的说辞简直无可反驳。就算他自己还能撑一段时间，这些被感染的群众却很有可能危在旦夕。他只能用沉默表示允许蝙蝠侠进入这个藏身之处。他思绪游离涣散地想到底是自己太容易就被说服了还是蝙蝠侠太知道如何说服自己了呢？

蝙蝠侠从狭小的入口钻进管道，他确实有备而来——特制的生化防护服，头上戴着红外线热成像眼镜，当然里面还是那套黑漆漆的蝙蝠装。如果不是场合不太恰当而且他也疼得思维有些迟钝，超人甚至还能想出一个关于蝙蝠生化服的笑话来。

“你找来得还真快。”

“你在红外线热成像里几乎是一片白光，再明显不过了，我敢说你现在的体温是是平常的两倍，”蝙蝠侠并不把超人的称赞当回事，他取下护目镜，保持着一点距离观察明显出了什么问题的超人。然后他的视线落在超人身上，语气中难得流露出一丝难以置信，“你都做了什么?”

“我用热视线灼烧了感染变异的部分，”超人顺着蝙蝠侠锐利的视线看向自己的手臂，了然地解释道，“我看得见那些病毒在劫持我的细胞、攻击我的免疫系统，高温并不能杀死它，但我可以在病毒扩散到全身之前先破坏掉被寄宿的部分。”

他把这一切说得轻松，就像蝙蝠侠也把自己如何避开外面那些怪物找到这里一样说得不值一提。

这一回轮到蝙蝠侠沉默了。

超人心想幸好蝙蝠侠带着防毒呼吸面罩过滤了空气，否则空气里这股恶心的焦肉味着实会让人无法忍受多一秒。然后他靠在硬邦邦的冷冰冰的管道内壁上，甚至冲对方笑了笑：“看来我的判断是对的，病毒现在几乎停止了活动。”

那是一个一如既往能让人信任安心的笑容，让人如果不是它太过苍白虚弱的话。

蝙蝠侠似乎想说什么，他的嘴唇微不可见地张了张，又紧紧抿上。他也许是想骂超人是傻瓜，也许是想问超人疼不疼，但最后他只问：“你之前还去过哪里？”

“开罗、比萨、东京、蒙特雷、洛杉矶、休斯顿……还有哥谭。”说到最后一个城市时，超人的脸上露出一丝隐秘的不安。

“钢骨，检索这几个区域有没有疑似病毒感染的异常消息。”蝙蝠侠对着通讯器另一头的钢骨传达指令。

钢骨进行信息检索和分析的时候，蝙蝠侠突然向前来到超人身边蹲下，消除了原本两人之间的安全距离。他挨得极近，面罩都几乎顶到超人眼前。超人惊得又想往一旁躲免得自己一时失控伤了对方，但蝙蝠侠一反常态地伸手按住了他的肩膀，低声说：“别动。”

超人顺从地停止了挣扎的动作，虽然他其实根本不知道自己为什么要听话。他僵硬地接受着蝙蝠侠意味不明的严厉审视，同时暗自思考蝙蝠侠到底在观察什么？自己的伤口？

钢骨的回复及时打破了两人之间怪异的气氛：“结果来了。以上各地陆续有小范围疑似市民感染变异的情况被目击，而且这些目击地点都是超人不久前停留过的……”的声音逐渐变得干涩沉重，他不会不明白这些重合意味着什么————超人极有可能是零号病人，病毒正是从超人身上传播出去的。

超人的脸色因此变得更加苍白，巨大的沉重的负罪感压得他喘不过气：“是我把病毒传给了他们……”他忍不住颤抖，却不是因为伤害自己带来的疼痛，而是伤害别人。

钢骨补充：“哥谭暂时还没有相关情况出现。”

“钢骨你得想办法联系上布鲁斯-韦恩。”超人此时也顾不了那么多，直接凑到蝙蝠侠耳边，对着通讯器的另一头焦急地喊出声。

“哪个？”钢骨不明所以地问。而蝙蝠侠无言地看了超人一眼。

“哥谭的布鲁斯-韦恩。我在几个小时前和他有过接触，他很有可能也被病毒感染了。”

“不用了。”蝙蝠侠毫不留情地制止了超人的进一步要求。

“什么？”通讯器两头的超人和钢骨发出异口同声的疑问。

“布鲁斯-韦恩很好，我向你保证，”蝙蝠侠透过白色的护目镜凝视着心急如焚的超人，相比之下他简直冷静得近乎残忍。他回答得简短，命令给得也简短，”钢骨，你有别的任务。“

可超人现在无法冷静地与蝙蝠侠进行理论：“你怎么知道？”他的声音既像疑问又像质问，也许是因为他自己都弄不清楚自己的情绪。他痛苦又虚弱，意识到可能是自己给这些无辜市民带了灾难的愧疚几乎要击垮他，更何况他不能公之于世的爱人也有可能被自己的自私卷入这场无妄之灾。

“我什么都知道。”蝙蝠侠平静地注视着超人，用一种意味深长但并不会让人觉得傲慢的语气回答。

那个简短的回答包含的潜在信息太多，如果是在别的情境下，蝙蝠侠说出这句话，超人或许会将其视为某种试探甚至威胁。但在这种危机关头，这个男人用一种几乎是坦白或承诺的方式说出这句话，超人竟觉得自己找不到继续质问他的理由，好像这个男人合该知道一切……知道关于自己的一切、关于自己和布鲁斯之间的一切（注3）。

短暂的沉默终于给了读不准气氛的钢骨再度开口的机会：“嘿，我不想插入你们的话题，不过就在你们争论的时候，网路上已经有些人把超人被病毒感染的视频和其他各地的感染事件联系起来了……除了眼下的情况，我们之后恐怕还要面对一场巨大的公关危机。”

“未必，”向来对联盟公共关系方面问题有着严格把控的蝙蝠侠意外地给出一个高深莫测地保留态度，“你离开哥谭后最先去了哪里？”

“洛杉矶。”

“嗯……洛杉矶也出现了相似的感染情况，你在洛杉矶有接触过什么疑似感染源的东西吗？”蝙蝠侠略一沉吟，然后继续追问。

超人认真回想自己的足迹：“我不这么觉得，我只是帮忙扑灭了一场工厂失火而已。”

“钢骨，研究一下你能获取到的录像，看看超人有没有可能在那期间被感染，”蝙蝠侠对钢骨下达另一个指令，然后又转向超人继续做排除选项，“那在你离开哥谭到洛杉矶期间呢？”

“我肯定这期间我没有任何被感染的机会。”

“蝙蝠侠，我研究过了所有的目击录像，我也不认为超人有机会在洛杉矶被感染。”钢骨很快就反馈了自己的分析意见。

得到钢骨肯定的回答，蝙蝠侠轻抚自己的下巴，思考其中的关键。假设超人确实是零号病人。超人在离开哥谭以后最先去的地方就是洛杉矶，可这段时间内他并不曾接触任何感染源，洛杉矶这边却出现了感染案例。问题不是出在这段时间内，要更往前推……从昨夜到今晨超人一直和自己在一起，如果这段时间内超人解除了病原体那自己应该也会接触到才对。那么就只能说明超人是更早的时候被感染了病毒。可那又是什么时候呢？对了，说起来昨夜超人出现在布鲁斯面前的时候，自己确实觉得他的状态不是很好。

“昨天。在你昨天抵达哥谭之前，有没有什么发生过？”

即使明白现在不是思考这些的时候，超人依旧觉得自己出入哥谭的轨迹尽在蝙蝠侠手中掌握的感觉十分可怕：“……我在古拉格和几台战争机器战斗过。”

“有什么特别的吗？”

“只是普通的战斗……没什么特别的。大概是军方设计出来的新的用来防范我的武器？”一些微不足道的记忆重新浮上心头，“不过确实有点奇怪……我接到消息说港口的一条船上有古拉格当局走私的用来击溃民主党起义军的非法武器。但事实上却是军方专门设计出来对付我的战争兵器。”

是单纯消息错误，还是有人故意设局？这个疑问同时浮现在超人和蝙蝠侠的脑海里。

“钢骨……”

“我已经在追踪这方面的线索了，稍安勿躁。”不需要蝙蝠侠再给出任何指示，钢骨此刻也知道调查的方向了。

等待的过程中，蝙蝠侠将注意力重新放在超人的身体状态上：“病毒现在的情况如何？”

“活动得十分缓慢，暂时不会扩散……”超人低下头观察自己亲手毁掉的右臂，那些几乎微不可见的病毒不甚明显地在他的血液中游离。他的眉头突然皱起来，像是发现什么可怕的事，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着那一块区域的病毒活动，“不过，他们看起来好像在变化……”

“？”蝙蝠侠几乎是关切地看向他。

“他们好像在融合我的细胞……天呐，病毒正在将我的氪星DNA和它自己融合到一起去。”被观测到的惊人的事实使超人的心脏仿佛跌落无底深渊。一种竟然能融合氪星DNA的不知名病毒，意味着它不仅能伤害超人，更能创造出某种比超人更加……

蝙蝠侠神色严峻地凝视着超人发生异变的右臂，考虑到超人最新的发现，他终于做出了最合理的推测：“也就是说，你身上的变异现象其实是它在融合你的DNA创造一种新的生命形式。你现在的虚弱不仅仅是因为病毒破坏了免疫系统，而是那些变异的病毒就像你自身的细胞一样需要黄太阳能量，它们正在吸收你身体里储存的能量。”这些来历不明的病毒正在逐步转化成某种具有超人生理特性的组织，并不断吸收超人身体里储存的太阳能进行生长。虽然超人通过破坏自己肢体的方法拖慢了病毒的活动，但随着时间一分一秒过去，情况只会变得越来越糟，如果没有彻底根治的办法的，他不敢想象被这种病毒寄宿的超人会变成什么东西？一个拥有超能力的异形怪物吗？而且，如果病毒已经在超人身上发生了变异，那么外面那些被感染的群众身上所携带的病毒是否已经融合了超人的DNA得以进化了呢？。

无论是因为越来越虚弱的身体还是越来越糟糕的形势都令超人的脸色愈发难堪。

“不过……如果它们融合了你的DNA，应该也会继承你的弱点，”蝙蝠侠露出一个并没有什么愉悦情绪的轻笑，“你该庆幸，我掌握很多你的弱点。”

“……那还真是让人放心啊。”超人面部表情地嘲讽道。不过，蝙蝠侠的话确实宽慰了他不少，因为知道有一个人可以阻止你犯错会让你不那么怀疑自己在世界上所处的位置，即使蝙蝠侠平日里的针锋相对和无孔不入的暗中观察确实很恼人。

“便士一，我需要红太阳光线覆盖整个封锁区。”蝙蝠侠不理会超人的冷嘲热讽，将自己的通讯器调至另一个频道下达新的指令。

超人听见便士一这个词节时感知到了某种灵光一闪，像一枚亮银的银币在脑子里叮当落地敲响神经，但这种闪现的灵光转瞬即逝难以捕捉，超人努力让它不要跑掉却终于还是一无所获。

“嘿，你们也许会想听听这个————”钢骨突然插进来的声音听起来有些激动，“古拉格港口的战争兵器虽然是军方名下的财产，但这一次的开发人确实莱克斯-卢瑟。”他当然知道超人的老对头被牵扯进这件事里意味着什么，不过更令他激动的是另一个发现：“还有另一件事，我检索了所有相关事件的网络消息并分析了它们的传播路径，猜我发现了什么？开罗、比萨、东京、蒙特雷、洛杉矶、休斯顿……这些地方关于病毒感染者的目击消息几乎是在同一时间出现，而且所有消息都晚于超人自己发生感染变异的时间！”

这及时的消息让蝙蝠侠露出一个不出所料的冷笑，而超人也在如释重负也因自己同事露出的诡异笑容而产生有一种不知道谁要倒大霉了的感觉。说实话这笑容在别人看来着实相当吓人，但超人一直十分肯定蝙蝠侠享受别人害怕他的感觉。

如果病毒是从超人身上传播出去，那么无论如何各地病毒的爆发都会因为超人先后抵达的顺序而有一个时间差，不可能同时爆发。而病毒使普通人变异所花费的时间只要短短数秒，即便存在一定的潜伏期，也不可能使所有人都在超人之后发生变异。再加上只有蝙蝠侠才掌握的秘密情报————和超人相处一晚的布鲁斯-韦恩并没有被感染。

这都使得另一个推论更加可信：超人并非零号病人。

蝙蝠侠走到半遮掩着的管道口侧身探出去观察外面的情况。便士一依据指令启动的数架无人机携带着大面积模拟红太阳光线覆盖仪器已经抵达封锁区上空，程序开启，铺天盖地的红芒笼罩着每一寸空间。他再一次带上红外线成像眼镜，注意到那些游荡感染群众的移动速度很明显慢了下来，看来红太阳光线对他们也是有一定削弱作用的。

超人蹒跚地来到蝙蝠侠身边，蝙蝠侠主动地扶了一下明显站不太稳的超人的腰，这对经常战斗受伤然后彼此帮助的超级英雄来说是再常见不过的举动了，但蝙蝠侠不知为何这会儿就像是不知道该怎么放手一样在超人腰际到肋下一侧来回虚虚换了几次位置。

“……就算你不小心碰到我的屁股我也不会告你办公室性骚扰的。”超人扭头对蝙蝠侠露出一个大方的笑容，试图用轻松的语气和逗趣的玩笑缓解对方的不自在，但很快他就发现这似乎起了反效果，他收获了来自蝙蝠侠的、穿越了目镜与防护面罩重重阻隔的的、凶狠无比的瞪视。

蝙蝠侠瞪了这个还在开着不合时宜玩笑的家伙好一阵，最后叹了口气，白雾一瞬间爬满他的防毒呼吸面罩内侧，让他的样子看起来有些模糊，不过很快又消散。他低沉地嘟囔了一句什么，好像类似于“你以为我没有摸过你的屁股……”之类的抱怨，没能听清的超人懊恼自己的虚弱让超级听力也不管用了。

超人将一半重量分担到蝙蝠侠身上，伸出自己受伤感染的手臂到管道外接受红色光线的照射。他的右臂完全失去了人类肢体的形态，变得巨大沉重且比例失调，被蜥蜴一样的硬质皮肤覆盖，看起来简直就是什么外星沼泽泥怪的爪子。红色光芒下，造成这副惨象的那些病毒肉眼可见的降低了活动能力，就像接触到了阳光的吸血鬼那样萎靡下来。虽然红太阳光线无疑会让他自己也变成一个普通人，但阻止这些病毒继续肆虐引发什么难以想象的后果才是目前最重要的。但是……这么做是有代价的——

像山崩塌一样，超人几乎是瞬间虚脱地倒在蝙蝠侠身上。

“克……超人！”蝙蝠侠一惊，用力抱住超人的身体不让对方直接摔在地上，那个秘密的名字差点脱口而出。蝙蝠侠心急如焚，小心翼翼扶着超人的身体让他慢慢靠在自己怀里，不断地和他说话唤醒他的意识，“超人，听得见吗？跟我说话，别睡！”

如果是平时，被红太阳光线照射的超人只是失去能力而已。但现在，本就因为病毒感染和烧伤而虚弱万分的超人失去了氪星体质的最后保护，不得不用普通人的身体承受这一切病痛。

超人费力地抬起眼皮，他隐隐约约听见蝙蝠侠好像在叫他却听不真切，相回应却只能发出一些喑哑的呻吟。

“该死的，你不能再照红太阳光了。”

超人的手无力地搭在蝙蝠侠的手上，即使隔着一层手套，蝙蝠侠也觉得自己似乎能感受到来自那一边的灼热温度。

“你知道的，现在最要紧的事情不是帮我，而是帮他们。”超人安静地凝视蝙蝠侠，缓缓说。他有点惊讶自己这会儿竟成了两个人之间比较冷静讲道理的那个，然后他没什么力气地想事后自己肯定要好好地嘲笑蝙蝠侠一番。

即使在阴冷潮湿的地下水道，在斜斜射进来的红太阳光线的映照下，超人的眼睛依旧很蓝很亮，亮得好像要烧起来。

人们总把太阳当做最明亮最炙热的星体，但事实上，依据恒星光谱，最亮的恒星是蓝色的。浩瀚无垠的宇宙中，红色并代表炙热，而蓝色也不代表冰冷，最炙热的最明亮的恒星是蓝色的。

“军队在往这边前进，如果他们进入封锁区很有可能造成更多伤亡，情况还有可能会进一步恶化，所以钢骨刚刚离开了瞭望塔，去了封锁区外围组织军队。”

超人的眼睛就像无尽盛烈燃烧着的蓝色恒星。

“其他人都不在，只有我们了。”

这样的恒星会有热寂的一天吗？会因为燃烧殆尽而最终变冷变暗成为一颗死星吗？

“所以你知道的，你必须去。”

我当然知道！蝙蝠侠在心中嘶吼，可他只停在这儿，忍不住收紧自己拥抱着的双手，好像这样就能把热量传过去，让这颗星星继续炙热明亮。

“我在这里没有直接照射到，我还能撑一段时间。”

蝙蝠侠终于放开手，把所有的自己留恋的光和热抛在身后。

靴子摩擦砂石地面的声音渐渐远去，超人独自靠在冰冷坚硬的管道壁上，压抑的红光从裂口处倾泻而下追赶着他，而他无力躲藏。他闭着眼回味蝙蝠侠离去前留给他的最后一句话——

“撑住……有人在等你。”

 

 

注1：参考《现代城市地下空间开发：需求、控制、规划与设计》赵景伟，张晓玮著

注2：零号病人，是指第一个得传染病，并开始散播病毒的患者。在流行病调查中，也叫做“初始病例”。

注3：“好像这个男人合该知道一切……知道关于自己的一切、关于自己和布鲁斯之间的一切”……这里怕有人不急的前面的剧情说一下，之前老爷和酥皮第一次出轨之后，蝙蝠侠有让超人离哥谭远一点并暗示自己知道些什么（发生在第五章）。

 

PS：为什么这一章又写这么长？？？？？我想赶紧完结（哭）……想完结是因为想开新坑，非常想开新坑，但是又不想做一个全无坑品的人，所以要努力写完这一篇先。新坑会是正经风格一点的作品了。


	12. Chapter 12

漆黑的宇宙辽远寂静，他的身体漂浮其中，像一片叶子漂浮在冰冷黑暗的河流之中。

不，说“漂浮”其实是错的。

宇宙只是一个时空结构，并没有先验的上下左右之分，他只是身不由己地维持着离开地球大气层的最初速度在这混沌的虚空中没有方向也没有尽头飘移罢了。

如果他进入了某一颗星球的引力范围，他也许会被拉扯着坠落在这个陌生又荒芜的星球表面，但那并不比继续飘移好上多少。

他动弹不得，身体像是被真空与寒冷变成一具枯寒的残躯，唯有意志被困在皮囊里面恸哭着“让我回去”。然而他却只能眼睁睁地看着那颗蓝色的星球离他越来越远。

那抹蓝色终于从他眼里消失，他再也看不见和他爱人的双眼相似的蓝色星球。莫大的悲伤与绝望像这弥漫在每一处的虚空一般碾碎了他，他像是变成了无数的砂砾尘埃。他渐渐忘了自己，忘了归途，只是任由自己被支离破碎地被带往更遥远黑暗的无人之境。

直到无尽的虚空中传来一丝不可能的声音，仿佛直达心灵。那声音很熟悉，好像曾经日日夜夜在他耳畔呢喃，如今又似近似远地在呼唤。

——有人在等我，在等我回去。

纯白刺眼的光芒侵入眼帘，虚无的黑暗被驱逐。

超人睁开眼，发现自己躺在孤独堡垒的医疗舱里，周围安安静静的，只有医疗监控仪表偶尔发出“嘀——”的电子音。他坐起身，原本盖在身上薄毯顺势滑到滑到腰下，他这才意识到自己全身赤裸。超人低下头观察自己的身体，手臂完整、伤口愈合情况良好，听力视力清晰稳定，红白细胞及激素水平正常。看来自己已经基本恢复如初，可是他是怎么到这而来的呢？

超人扯着薄毯裹紧自己的下半身，盘腿坐在医疗舱里努力回忆那一天的情境。

那天……

 

蝙蝠侠留下一句奇怪的话就赶赴卢瑟公司寻找病毒的根源，而自己则继续待在封锁区。他不离开的原因有两个：一是因为蝙蝠侠即使带着他离开也没有太大作战用处，更何况万一病毒失控还可能造成感染扩散；二是万一封锁区内部情况有什么变化，他留在这里或许还能为这些被困在这里的无辜群众做些什么。运气好的话，也许他什么也不用做，只要等到蝙蝠侠调查清楚研究出病毒抗体就好了。

不过在这种事情上他从来不是个运气好的人。

仿佛有一把重锤砸穿厚厚的管道，轰然巨响之下，烟尘还没来得及散去，一只巨大而坚硬的钢铁手臂重重插进被撕裂了一道口子的管道然后精准地捉住了超人，就像娃娃机里的抓取器夹住了奖品一样牢牢不放。超人像个布和棉花做的娃娃一样被扯出来，碎石和灰尘细碎地撒了他一身，他艰难喘息咳嗽的同时毫无防备地暴露在浓重的红色光线下。他还没来得及看清楚是什么东西带着如此杀机捉住了自己，就又被狠狠贯到地上。如果是平时有人这么对他，那除了会在地上制造一个大坑之外他不会受到任何伤害，但此刻钢铁之躯化为血肉之躯，巨大的动能施加在他身上迫使他沉重地撞上坚硬的水泥地面。

瞬间断裂的肋骨插进肺里，血液顺着创口涌入，又顺着呼吸道呛出口鼻。但他已经没精力去管那些了，因为断裂流血的地方不止那一处，全身都碎得七七八八，痛得几乎晕死过去。他像只待宰的鸭子一样被拎着一只腿倒吊着，温热的血溪流一样顺着脸往下流。他费力地挣开被血糊住的眼睛，看见一台行走的合金巨人提着自己的身体，散发着冰冷汹涌的杀机。

合金机甲的头部浮现一圈整齐的切割拼接线，面罩部分滑动移开，露出里面操纵者的脸：“我该好好谢谢你的同伴，为我杀死你提供了如此便利。”

“卢瑟，”即使没有一丝一毫的力气，超人也忍不住咬牙切齿，“我怎么一点都不意外呢？”他其实根本就说不出话，破了的肺和积了血的喉咙再怎么努力也只能发出风箱一样的气音。

“抑制病毒、控制感染传播，你的反应快到我都想称赞你了，”卢瑟的脸上露出傲慢得令人讨厌的笑容，但那笑容转瞬间就变成极度的憎恶和轻蔑，像是恨不得要踩死眼前的害虫，“但是，是你把这场危险带给他们的。”

“是你，卢瑟，是你为了杀死我而把所有人置于危险之中。”超人愤怒地反驳。

“你是这颗星球的灾难，这里不欢迎你的仁慈，”卢瑟开启机甲手臂上搭载的力场刃，他的手甚至因为兴奋而微微颤抖，他马上就可以亲手刺穿这伪神的胸膛，向世人证明它丑陋的真面目，“我来送你离开。”

生死被掌握在敌人手里的超人并没有表现出任何恐惧，他平静地注视着卢瑟颠倒的影像，像是平静地接受了自己的终局：“你赢了，卢瑟。这些飞机飞得这么高，我没办法照到太阳，我现在毫无反抗之力。”

卢瑟没有进行下一步动作，他心情愉悦，甚至还想听听超人的临终遗言。

超人突然笑了，笑得无比轻蔑，明明他满脸是血满身是伤，却像个赢家一样大肆嘲笑：“你很得意不是吗？你以为你击败无法反抗的我，你就可以飞在天上当救世主了吗？”

“你以为我会被这么愚蠢的激将法激怒而跟你像骑士一样对决吗？可笑！”不得不说卢瑟有些失望，他还以为超人还能再做些更有意义的挣扎，没想到只是这么幼稚的计策。他再度抬起手臂，准备用力场刃一点一点刺进超人的血肉。刀刃渐渐推进，划破胸前象征希望的标志，卢瑟露出快意的笑容，然后他笑容一顿，放下了刀刃。理智告诉他他应该快速结果掉超人的性命免得再生变故，但他又自信超人已经再玩不出什么花样了。而超人刚刚的故意激怒又确实让他有些不爽，他应该让超人好好地付出代价。

卢瑟开启机甲腿部的燃料喷气推进悬浮装置，蓝色的火焰从他脚底喷射而出，强大的动能推动他离开地面悬浮在空中，却不离开红太阳光线区的范围。他不得不承认，这样高高在上地俯视一切的感觉确实很好。他低头看着被自己拎在手里倒吊着的超人，像个主宰者一样得意地开口：“你很熟悉飞在天上的感觉吧，那你现在该学着习惯坠落了。”他残忍地松开手，任由超人像折翼的鸟儿一样直直坠落。

“现在！”急速坠落的超人冲着天空大喊。

在更高的位置布置红太阳光线灯的战机像是得到了命令一样调整方向，将火力准备对准卢瑟。

“你以为这些废铁能救你的命吗？”卢瑟不屑一顾，机甲头盔闭合，将战机上搭载的机枪和小型导弹发射的攻击滴水不漏地抵挡在外面，同时他在机甲内部启动火力装置反击。

一架并没有开火的战机呈现完全不同的行动模式，它锁定了坠落的超人飞驰而去，在和超人相撞的前一秒开启捕捉装置将他网在捕捉网内，接着便完全不需要缓冲弯道便以生硬的九十度角仰起直冲天际。超人挂在捕捉网内随着战机一起飞向天空。高速狂烈的风像刀子一样刮在脸上几乎可以剜掉一层皮肉，睁不开眼睛或张嘴呼吸完全不可能实现，超人就这样闭着眼睛憋着一口气借助战机突破红太阳光线的覆盖范围。他刚在假装在和卢瑟说话，其实是在通过通讯器向蝙蝠侠传递信息。他相信蝙蝠侠能通过那样简简单单的几句话明白他想做什么——借助战机离开红太阳光线区重新获得力量对抗卢瑟。这个方法很冒险，因为在重新吸收黄太阳光线的同时病毒也会再度开始活动并使他的身体变异，蝙蝠侠或许不会赞同这个计划，但通过通讯器了解到眼下危机他仍选择相信超人的决断。因此他远程操控战机协助超人，他们的配合惊险却又精准，该说运气和默契兼而有之。

如超人所料，他的手臂在一点点愈合，但与此同时那些衰弱的病毒也迅速在黄太阳的照耀下重获新生。他顾不上那些试图夺取他身体的病毒，只燃烧所有他能获取到的能量，挣开那些对此刻的他来说脆弱如蛛网的捕捉网，义无反顾地飞向太阳，飞向一片黑暗的虚空中最耀目的一轮白光。

越来越近，越来越亮，越来越热。亮得他几乎睁不开眼，热得仿佛置身于熔炉中被灼烧。

近到他终于可以一伸手就触碰到太阳。

他的身体在一瞬间掠过太阳表层燃烧着的如同岩浆奔流般的气体，纳米战服顷刻间便化作灰烬，高温几乎可以把血液都都蒸发。那些潜伏在他体内的病毒尖叫嘶吼着彻底湮灭在绝对的炎热之中。

力量充盈到极限，好像真的有一个熊熊燃烧的太阳在他身体里。他迅速拉开距离，远离这片阳炎的国度。逐渐冷却下来的战服核心在胸口莹莹闪烁，纳米材料重新覆盖他如初生稚子般无暇的身体。

他从未感觉过自己这么强大，这么快。

他回到告别不久的地球，回到战斗中断的封锁区，冲入那片红光，对准正抬头仰望着天空寻找超人踪影的卢瑟一记狠狠的重拳。

 

堡垒中心控制室的的门平滑无声地开启，步入室内的黑影让超人的心神回到当下。

来人看见醒来的超人呆呆地坐在医疗舱里盯着自己发愣，便停下脚步打量他，打量完几眼又收回眼神继续径直往控制台走去。

超人呆滞地注视着那个安然自若的人长达好几秒，心里甚至冒出自己是不是还在做梦的荒谬念头。直到他注意到那个不速之客已经在控制台前落座，手上甚至还拿着一个十分眼熟的咖啡杯——嗯，就是自己在平价超市买的两美元的便宜货，他才连忙抱着毯子紧紧地裹着自己的下半身，像个躺在床上裸睡到一半发现自家被歹徒破门而入的无助可怜少女一样震惊地大叫：“你……你为什么可以直接进到堡垒里面？”他顿了两秒又气势汹汹地补充：“而且还用着我的杯子？”如果不是他没穿衣服的话，他大概会跳起来表示自己的惊恐。

蝙蝠侠坐在白色悬浮的流体学设计椅上转了半圈，小腿略往前伸展，右手端着咖啡杯面向超人。他看上去和平时不大一样。下巴上一片青色的胡茬没打理，黑色的披风上还沾着细碎晶莹的冰晶，沉甸甸地垂在地上。即使隔着一层白色目镜超人也能感觉到蝙蝠侠在盯着自己。他慢悠悠地抿了一口冒着热气的咖啡，待到极苦极涩的液体滑下喉咙落进胃里，才反问道：“你觉得呢？”

“你是黑进了堡垒的系统还是复制了我的生物识别信息？”这是超人能想到的仅有的两种可能。

蝙蝠侠对超人的猜测回以一声傲慢的嗤笑，他的嘴角浮现一个森冷又倦怠的假笑，声音拉得又缓又长：“克拉克……”

超人的心脏重重往下一沉，他最害怕的事情发生了。他这一生最大的秘密被眼前这个可怕的男人挑明，而这个男人甚至还用这样登堂入室的方式来挑衅示威。无疑，超人感到了威胁：“好吧，如果这世上有一个人能发现我的秘密，那我并不会惊讶那个人是你……但我以为我们至少可以做朋友。”他并不想成为蝙蝠侠的敌人。也许这么说有点可笑，但超人确实曾经幻想过也许有一天自己与这位了不起的英雄能成为托付全部信任的朋友，所以当蝙蝠侠如此意图不明地挑明他的秘密身份时，超人感受到的除了威胁外，还有不小的失落。

蝙蝠侠凝视着超人转变得不那么友善的双眼，丝毫不畏惧对方流露出的一丝敌意，“朋友？”他玩味地重复了一遍这个词，尾音在他舌尖上轻轻一跳，随即摇头道，“我可不想做朋友。”

“我知道你不认同我的行事作风，但我以为你绝不是卢瑟那种人。”超人不自觉抓紧了身下的织物。他不愿意相信蝙蝠侠会真的与自己为敌。也许他们有些时候很难认同彼此的行为准则，但至少他们有着相同的信念

蝙蝠侠轻笑一声，虽然那笑声里并没有什么愉悦的情绪，非要说的话，超人甚至觉得自己听出了些喷薄的气愤和报复的快意。他嘴角的弧度拉扯得更大，呈现出一个比之前更加诡异可怕的笑容，他的声音也忽然变了个调，超人从没听过蝙蝠侠用这种声音说话。低沉、缠绵，甚至饱含某种甜腻的情欲，但又因为被变声器处理过而呈现出金属般冷硬的磁性质感：“傻瓜，我还以为你也感觉到了呢？”

超人歪着头，露出一个迷惑不解的表情：“什么？”他好不自知地因为蝙蝠侠刻意的嗓音而在毛毯下轻微地磨蹭了一下双腿，但他脑子里却一直在想自己以前被蝙蝠侠骂过很多次蠢货，却是第一次听见对方用笨蛋这么温和的词称呼自己。

蝙蝠侠终于屈尊降贵地离开了那把舒服的悬浮椅，像国王离开了自己的王座。他朝超人走来，披风下摆随着动作有节奏的轻晃，每一步都带着I'm Sexy and I Know it的气势。

超人看着蝙蝠侠步步逼近，然后这位暗夜骑士一抬手撩起披风，抬腿在医疗舱边缘坐下，像枕边轻呢般开口：“干嘛要假装那不存在？你明明也在渴望吧……”

“哈？”超人发出一声蠢兮兮的青蛙似的疑问声。

蝙蝠侠一手轻轻托起超人的下巴凝视这完美无瑕的面孔，那眼神说得上是神情款款了：“我以前还没有这样看过你呢……你真美。”他的手指从下巴那道浅沟慢慢滑下，顺着脖颈、喉结、锁骨一直到胸前。在赤裸的胸膛上徘徊的手指暧昧地扭过一个S型痕迹。

酥酥麻麻的痒意顺着手指滑过的痕迹爬遍肌肤，超人喉咙一紧，喉结上下用力地动了动。

“这里没有别人，为什么我们不……”蝙蝠侠忽然贴得极近，湿热的气息几乎染到超人的嘴唇上，两人只要再靠近一根眼睫毛那样的距离就可以双唇相贴分享彼此的味道。

蝙蝠侠并没有得到那个意图之中的吻。事实上，他本来也没有多期待自己真能偷来一个柔软的吻，但他也完全没想到自己会得到一个硬得要命的膝击。蝙蝠侠捂着自己被撞得差点碎掉的下巴和磕破的嘴唇，狠狠咽下嘴里腥涩的血味，怒火中烧地瞪视着因为惊吓过度而向后弹跳以至于膝盖撞到自己嘴巴的超人。

而这个万恶的加害者——超人——则在炮弹似的弹开后，背对着蝙蝠侠像个鸵鸟一样把自己埋在毯子下面瑟瑟发抖逃避现实，或者说，逃避来自自己阴沉可怕同事的调情：“不，我们这样是不行的！就算你威胁我我也不会和你打炮！”超人在毯子下面瓮声瓮气地声明自己的立场。拜托，他被蝙蝠侠托着下巴的时候根本不觉得是在被索吻啊，那根本就是被吸血鬼扣住了脖子要被吸成干尸吧。

蝙蝠侠捂着嘴半晌气得说不出话，他看着那抖动着的一大坨，恨不得把那层毯子掀了再把超人拖出去赤身裸体的扔到冰天雪地里。他双手抱臂，盯着那蠢得出奇的一坨玩意儿出神，最后忍不住伸出一根手指戳了戳那一团盖着毯子的隆起，语气带着种懒洋洋的邪恶：“你知道……如果你真的想拒绝我，这么撅着屁股可不是个好主意……”

那一团隆起迅速地塌了下去。蝙蝠侠勉强能看出来超人试图在毯子下面把自己团成圆润的一个饼。

蝙蝠侠重重地叹了口气，好像终于失了兴致，声音在空旷的堡垒里沉沉地回荡。

超人躲在毯子下面竖着耳朵听，他像个躲在草丛里的兔子一样警惕外面的风吹草动，被蝙蝠侠用手指戳过的地方痒痒的，好像那儿真的长出了毛茸茸的兔尾巴。他听见靴子落地的声音，脚步声往门边移动，控制室的门开了又关，然后是堡垒的门。最后，战机的引擎轰鸣渐行渐远。超人掀开毯子露出脑袋来回转了两个一百八十度谨慎地观察四周，确认再没有蝙蝠侠的踪迹才长长地舒了一口气。

——真是太可怕了。

那家伙到底是怎么知道我的秘密身份的？又是怎么进来的？

超人立马从医疗舱里翻身下地换好衣服，飘到控制台前调出堡垒的出入记录。嗯？等等？为什么这几天总是有布鲁斯-韦恩的生物信息身份认证出入堡垒的记录？难道布鲁斯在我睡着时来过？还是……蝙蝠侠盗取了布鲁斯的生物信息用了出入堡垒？超人带着满脑子的疑问打开了堡垒内部的监控记录。无处不在的隐蔽光学设备利用干涉和衍射原理记录并再现物体真实的三维图像和运动轨迹，超人得以观看系统以全息投影的形式重现堡垒内部这几天发生的一切。

两个由无数光信息点构成的立体影像进入主控制室。准确的说，是一个抱着另一个。蝙蝠侠的全息投影抱着超人的全息投影。超人看见重伤的自己无力地陷落在蝙蝠侠怀里，他们身体相接触部位的成像边缘略微有些波动模糊，光信息点在扩散又融合，分不出彼此。

超人一瞬间又觉得小小的颤栗感窜过那些自己曾被接触过的地方，好像仍能感受到另一个人的触碰一样。这感觉很奇怪。既像是旁观过去之事的重现，又像是亲身重回过去，主体与客体，观察者与被观察者的界限被模糊了，既真实生动，又冷静自持。

超人被蝙蝠侠小心放进医疗舱。

他的身体看上去就像一个正在脱落皮肤与血肉的怪胎。黄太阳光线一度唤醒了他的细胞活动修复之前的损伤，但近距离暴露在太阳辐射之下——即使他惊险地控制了暴露时间——也使他吸收了过多的放射性能量。普通人接受6000-7000毫西弗致死率为99.9%，他不知道自己那一瞬间铤而走险接受的放射性能量到底有多少，但在与卢瑟战斗完后他能观测到自己急剧下降的白细胞指数，同时还有蛋白质变性导致的DNA断裂。内部病变导致高烧、流血的症状不可阻挡地纷纷表现出来，不久，坏死的皮肤与血肉像化掉一样脱落。仅仅是这么看着那样的自己就让此刻的超人觉得惊心动魄同时生理不适，他几乎难以想象蝙蝠侠当时是怎么忍受着把自己抱进医疗舱的。

蝙蝠侠关闭医疗舱的舱门，脱力般趴伏在医疗舱的边缘，好像再不能支撑自己的身体。他的嘴唇颤抖发白，手抖得更厉害，在光学浮动显示屏上调整医疗模式时好几次都按不到正确的地方。  
医疗程序启动，蝙蝠侠仍然趴着不动，他沉默了很久，然后伸手隔着那层高分子玻璃去触摸超人的轮廓。最后，那只触不到抓不住任何东西的手在一片虚无之间紧握成拳，他喉咙里发出压抑的野兽般的呻吟。

超人觉得自己的喉咙有些哽咽。蝙蝠侠那一瞬间流露出的痛苦太过沉重绝望，几乎在凌迟他的心脏。他明知道眼前的人只是过去的影像，却还是忍不住轻轻走到那个趴伏在医疗舱外不肯离去的人身边，将手覆盖在对方的肩膀上。其实他什么也碰不到，那个黑色的沉重又孤独的背影因为他的动作而模糊扭曲了一下，那些光信息点像空气中漂浮的微小粒子一样，被突然介入的异物打散。似乎在提醒他，这些都过去了，这个人独自经历这些痛苦的时候你什么也做不了。于是超人只能只能无言地站在那个人身边，陪他一起等待。

他几乎都忘了自己原本的目的，只陪着这个人一起，即使他明白自己与那个人根本不在同一时空。他站了很久，久到他甚至怀疑蝙蝠侠的身影已经风化成一个沉默的雕像，才忍不住命令全息模拟系统开启了24倍速。快速跃进的影像重现仍然持续了很长一段时间的静止画面，这段时间里蝙蝠侠一直没有动过，直到大约是现实中五小时过去了，超人才在超级视力中捕捉到蝙蝠侠的第一个动作。

蝙蝠侠抬手碰碰了通讯器，听另一头说了些什么之后又低低回复了声“我知道了”。然后他缓缓地站起来。他大概是保持一个一个动作不动太久，站起来的时候动作不太流畅自然，甚至还弯下腰扶了一下腿。他蹒跚迈出去两步又停下，回头望着身后的医疗舱，祈求一般地说：“等我回来。”

“等我回来。”

超人在舌尖品味着这句话。然后他又想起蝙蝠侠在离开战场前说的那句话——“有人在等你回来”。那一次像是在剖白在倾诉。这一次却是在期冀祈求。如果超人还不能从这近似悲叹般的祈求中体会到蝙蝠侠对他所抱有的情感的话，那他可真是个傻子了。他不禁觉得心情有些复杂。即使蝙蝠侠有时不易相处，他对这位暗夜骑士仍抱有极为尊敬的情感，也期待能与之成为交付真心的友人。可他从未想过蝙蝠侠会对自己有近似“爱”的情感。不是一时兴起、也不是一刻爆发，而是长久以来埋藏于心的深情。这份深情太过珍贵也太过沉重，即使与整个地球相比超人也不知孰重孰轻。

超人突然很想去见一见蝙蝠侠，虽然对方刚离开不久。可他其实并不知道自己见了对方之后又该说些什么。而他也很想见布鲁斯。他想布鲁斯一定在担心自己，而自己应该赶快回去见见布鲁斯好让他安心。可他见了布鲁斯又该说些什么？他要怎么解释自己好几日的杳无音信……超人一时间只觉心绪纷乱，无法确定下一步的方向。

全息影像还在自顾自地进行。蝙蝠侠接连几日进出堡垒，超人看着他孤独的身影带着一肩风雪而来，又带着满身落寞而去。

直到全息影像重现进行到两日前。

蝙蝠侠看到医疗舱中的超人情况逐渐好转，他绷紧的下巴才终于放松了些，甚至罕见地露出了点笑容。他整个人都明显的松了下来，好像不再有一把达摩克里斯之剑悬在他爱的人头顶。他迫不及待地打开舱门，握住了仍然没有恢复意识的超人的手。

蝙蝠侠摘下了头罩。有点凌乱的头发支楞在他脑袋上，让他看上去倒没有平时那么冷硬。他低下头，侧过脸，将脸颊轻轻贴在超人苍白的手背上。

像是一场核爆在超人的脑子里发生，他的理智瞬间被炸得稀烂。

 

PS:  
1.还有最后一章就完了，激动。开始上班后写文真的只能挤时间……  
2.关于那场大战的结束在酥皮的回忆中戛然而止。其实还没讲完，还有后半程在下章通过老爷视角补全。  
3.这一章的文风又突然变得间歇性不正经


	13. 13

蝙蝠侠并不意外地意识到自己离开战场后依旧无法平静，像有个钩子挂着心脏一样拉扯得生疼。他告诉自己必须专注眼前的任务——那是唯一帮助超人以及所有人的办法。

蝙蝠机全速行驶抵达莱克斯企业，他设法潜入实验部门。破解系统的过程中，通讯器里传来的打斗声令他呼吸一窒。在他几乎要放弃自己这边的进度赶回去帮助超人的那一刻，超人断断续续的声音传递了一些信息，让他终于决定相信对方。即使相隔千里，他们也心意相通配合无间，他确定超人涉法突破了红太阳光线区，但通讯信号也就此中断，之后战场上发生的事情就不得而知了。

除掉些不值一提的小插曲，蝙蝠侠也顺利地完成了自己的任务。不出所料，那些病毒正是莱克斯-卢瑟创造出来的杀神之器。港口的非法武装是他放出的假消息，潜伏在那里的正是他与军方合作开发的战争机器。每一台战争机器上都储存数十枚地狱火多重追踪式导弹，而每一枚导弹头上都装有纳米级的探针，外部用纯氪石材料包裹。这样剂量的氪石对超人来说其实微不足道，但只要探针能侵入超人的皮肤，纳米机器人就会分析超人的基因序列并将所有基因信息上传到卢瑟的秘密研究所，在那里有最精良的生物医学和病毒学团队及时对获取到的基因结构进行研究并复制改造。他们研究出一种以超人的基因为蓝本的病毒，并将这种病毒的DNA结构反向传输到留在超人体内的纳米机器人上从而实现感染超人的目的。

获取了莱克斯-卢瑟从超人身上盗取的DNA信息以及合成病毒的解毒剂。他一刻也不停地奔赴战场。

可在他重新踏入那片废墟看见超人的那刻，一直穿在他心脏上的那把钩子终于把血肉彻底撕开。兵行险招的超人确实给予卢瑟狠狠的反击，但毫无保护措施地暴露在太阳色层的剧烈辐射下也让超人的细胞迅速崩溃，拼死换来的一线生机转眼间化作另一把利剑直刺他的胸膛。

“现在……人们只需要适应没有超人的生活，”反败为胜的卢瑟将超人踩在脚下，狂妄地宣布，“然后，等待我的拯救。”

“不，卢瑟，你不会，”他走上前，给了这个混蛋另一拳，“因为你他妈的根本不在乎（注1）！”

他怀中的超人正在逐渐死去——这个认知让他害怕得发抖。他握着对方的手，祈祷上天不要夺走他的爱人。

神垂怜。头一次，他的祈求得到了回应。

最糟糕的那段时间里他几乎不让自己的视线离开超人，但如今他却根本不愿回想那些时刻。每当他脑中浮现超人躯体溃烂的画面，他就觉得血肉也从自己心脏上一层层剥下。他没有精力去思考他们之间的种种问题——欺骗、隐瞒甚至试探。怀疑与愤怒曾经像熔岩爬过地壳那样在他心上烧出伤痕，但那些都在超人沉睡的时间里被冷却凝固成了空洞冰凉的石头。他习惯未雨绸缪，现在却只想看到对方醒过来，至于之后的事情，怎么样都好。

这也是为什么超人真正醒来的那一刻他全然不知道该怎么面对，于是只能僵硬地从对方面前走过假装若无其事。

而现在，布鲁斯-韦恩捂着自己磕破了的嘴唇坐在蝙蝠洞里，不知道到底该生自己还是超人的气……他瞥了一眼监控，看见被自己勒令坐在大门外面壁思过小氪，脖子上挂着一块纸牌用粗体字写着：我骗了我的主人，我是个坏外星狗。是的，日前伟大的蝙蝠侠意识到不仅自己的丈夫是个非法入境的外星人，而自己丈夫带来的狗也是入侵地球的外来物种。这条坏狗——他当然不会对狗狗用“该死”这么粗鲁的词——明明可以用热视线烧掉一切（注2），而被蒙在鼓里快一年的他却每日准时准点地给它铲屎。

洞穴顶上的蝙蝠骚动起来，发出不安地吱吱鸣叫，昭示某种压迫性的存在正朝这里靠近。

布鲁斯坐在座椅上旋转了半圈，并不意外地看见超人出现在此处，他克制着不让自己表现出什么情绪。

而超人的心脏重重地一跳。通过蝙蝠侠刻意留下的线索让他得以知晓对方的真实身份，但这个他寻求以久的答案却让他不知该作何反应。他站在空荡荡的堡垒里对着自顾自重现的全息影像发呆，甚至犯傻似的去触碰那人影像的面庞试图确认真实。他追溯往昔的一切，觉得自己仿佛陷进了某个离奇荒谬的梦境，直到这一刻亲眼所见才从梦里醒过来。他和布鲁斯对视好一阵，才干巴巴地玩笑似地开口：“原来蝙蝠真的住在洞里。”

“你竟然真的从来没有发现？”布鲁斯尖锐的语气中透露出毫不掩饰的难以置信。在发现克拉克与超人之间的关系后，他曾一度以为自己所有的秘密早就在对方面前无所遁形，甚至想象自己如同跳梁小丑一般在全知全能的超人面前演着早就穿帮的独角戏。但从超人近期一系列表现来看，他确实没有勘破布鲁斯-韦恩的黑暗事业。

“我从来没有探测过你的任何秘密。”克拉克并不为布鲁斯做出这样的猜测感到难过，他甚至无法说自己没动过这样念头。但在一段感情中运用超能力掌握自己所爱之人会将对方置于某种不平等的地位，对爱情的信仰与向来坚守的道德原则不允许他这么做。所以他从不曾用过X视线去偷窥任何一个房间，也不曾用超级听力去窃听过任何一通电话，在这里他只是克拉克-肯特。

布鲁斯挑高一边眉毛，语气不冷不淡，让人摸不透情绪：“我不相信你从来没起过疑心。”

克拉克看着两人之间的十几步距离，像一个巨大的鸿沟横亘于此。他可以飞到月亮上、飞跃整个太阳系，此刻却如同受审判一般被无形的镣铐束缚在原地，没有勇气向前一步。他并没有直接回答，而是压抑着声带的颤抖，提起一个看似无关的话题：“你知道东方文化里有一个叫做‘夕鹤’的民间传说吗……”

平凡的男子遇见了温柔美丽的女子，两人坠入爱河结为夫妻。为了支持丈夫，妻子日日在屋中以秘法纺织，不许旁人偷窥，只在黎明之时拿出价值千金的锦缎。渐渐变得贪婪的丈夫为了知晓妻子织锦的秘密而忍不住在一天傍晚提前归家，透过纸窗目睹了真实——屋中没有熟悉的妻子，只一白鹤取下自己的羽毛纺成织锦。

“我当然有很多疑问。所有的那些伤痕、那些不知所踪的午夜、那些敷衍搪塞，我怎么可能视若无睹……”

那个古老故事的最后，被窥破秘密的白鹤无法再以人类的姿态生活于此，悲伤地随风离去。

“可是我害怕，害怕一旦我窥破了被掩藏的真实，你就不会再留在我身边。”

即使察觉到了自己爱上的或许是一个假面，但他仍确信自己同样深爱着那个伪装之下偶尔泄露出来的真实。

他爱上的究竟是什么呢？

睡到中午都起不了床，偷偷把早餐牛奶倒给别人，像个孩子一样抱怨没有更多时间相处，故意遮掩伤疤不让人担心，为贫困市民的权益而在董事会上分毫不让，注视着这座城市时露出又痛又爱的神情……

——那些都是真实的。我所爱的。

“所以我早就决定好了，我会爱你的全部，无论真正的你是怎样的，哪怕我永远蒙着双眼留在你身边，我也会一如既往地爱你。”

布鲁斯的眼里流露出一丝惊讶和别的复杂情绪，但他仍强迫自己摆出一副冷硬的神情：“该说你是盲目还是清醒……”

被如此评价，克拉克露出一个苦笑同时回望对方的双眼，呼吸困难地等待属于自己的最终审判。他并不想追问布鲁斯那些类似于“为什么”和“你怎么能”之类的问题，事实上，在确认了布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠之间的连系后，他心里所有的疑问都归化为一个“怪不得”——毕竟，那可是蝙蝠侠……他自愿成为这场审判中唯一的罪人，将法官与陪审团的权力全部让渡给对方。也许正如布鲁斯所评价的那样，他自己都不知道自己到底是清醒还是盲目了。

背后分列的显示器映出苍白冷光，使布鲁斯严峻的侧脸看起来高深莫测。

“我们需要冷静一下，也许分开一段时间。”

审判的铁锤击下，克拉克仿佛失去了呼吸的能力。

 

注1：原句出自《全明星超人》超人与卢瑟的对话

注2：动画《JLA》里某一集超蝙一起去了外太空，留下塑料人看守正联总部并遛小氪，小氪拉完屎后自己用热视线把屎烧掉了


	14. 尾声

说实话那也不算是最终审判，大概可以说是缓刑吧，但对克拉克来说和直接判他无期徒刑没什么区别。

他现在处于和自己丈夫两地分居的状态，也许接下来他就会受到来自布鲁斯-韦恩的离婚协议书和财产分割文件，而蝙蝠侠今后会故作冷漠地回避一切他们可能相处的机会。

那个单身公寓里有太多布鲁斯留下痕迹，他在那儿根本呆不住哪怕一个小时。于是他去了酒吧，但事实证明这是个烂主意，并不是因为酒精对他毫无作用，而是他心情不好一不小心弄塌了厕所隔间发现那个曾经乱出主意的酒吧老板正被一个黑发卷毛穿皮衣的年轻人（注1）搞得正爽。

他尴尬地离开酒吧，独自落寞地穿过一整条喧闹的街道，走进某条安静黑暗的小巷。

小巷里没有路灯，只有幽微的月光在砖石路面上反射出水波似的光斑，脚步声异常清晰——无论是他的，还是跟在后面的那两个。

装作普通市民的缺点就是，偶尔会被犯罪分子当做肥羊盯上。克拉克推推眼镜，思考着在下一个转角如何出其不意地击晕这两个倒霉蛋。不过他还没走到转角，小巷里出现了底线个脚步声，重击和重物倒地的声音接连传来，然后归于寂静。现在只有一个脚步声朝他靠近。

克拉克转身，看见那个从黑暗中浮现出来的身影。

“一个人？”幽灵般的身影有着沙哑迷人的声线，“你好像遇见了什么问题，也许和我聊聊？”

“……我、我和我丈夫最近关系不太好。”克拉克觉得自己的话听起来蠢透了。

尖耳的夜行生物无声地靠近，恶魔似的在耳边低语：“别烦恼他的事了，不要浪费如此良夜，也许我们可以……”

被另一具肉体贴在身上的克拉克紧张地吞了口口水，拥抱眼前这个人的欲望几乎无法抵挡。

“我没有他好吗？”夜巡者挑起这位大都会无辜市民的下巴，刻意压低声音，“难道风流甜心更合你的胃口？”

“不……我……”第二次经受这种场面的克拉克仍旧一败涂地，颓靡地靠在身后冷硬的水泥墙上。

带着面具的神秘客露出一个不怀好意的冷笑：“他不值得你烦恼，他可背着你有一个不得了的情人呢。”

克拉克羞红了脸，唯唯诺诺道：“我知道。”

蝙蝠轻笑一声，低下头伸出舌头慢慢从对方的脖子舔到耳垂：“原来你就喜欢看他出轨是吗？那让你兴奋。”

他羞恼却又无力地反驳：“我可不是那种……”

“你回家之前他还在和别的男人偷情，和你拥抱的时候他甚至还在回味别人的热情。”

他想拥抱这个人，却自觉没有资格伸手。透过那些调情似的话语，他能感受到烈焰般的愤怒——这是他最不希望的，彼此心生怨怼。他垂下头，注视着自己的爱人，再一次缴械，将自己所有的软肋毫无防备地暴露出来：“我每一天都在后悔做了那样的傻事。”

蝙蝠侠态度陡然一变，冷哼一声道：“而你后悔了许多天也没有主动坦白。”

克拉克抿着嘴唇，愧疚不已：“……我是个无可救药的蠢货。”他虽然并不精于盘算，但至少也一直小心谨慎，近三十年里从没干过这么离谱的错事。

“你完全就是个蠢货！听着，”蝙蝠侠的语气严厉得让人害怕，也许是因为把这些话说出口对他也不容易，“从前，在你身上总有一些东西让我觉得无法解释，现在我明白了。”

克拉克专心听他说话的样子显得很乖，不再像平时人前那样笨拙木讷或严正温和，更像一个做错事的孩子在乞求原谅。

“谎言让你觉得人生被割裂，无法完整地认识自己，”他用和凶神恶煞语气完全不符的温柔动作抚上对方的脸颊，“但是，对我来说，这世上不存在没有在小镇长大的超人。你懂我的意思吗？”

克拉克懵懵懂懂地回望着他，像在努力理解这些告白。

“我爱你，我爱我所看见的你，也爱你身上始终无法解释的神秘。当我爱上克拉克-肯特的时候，我也透过他的眼睛看见了、爱上了……”

剩下的话语消失在两人交叠的唇齿间，直到最后一丝空气耗尽才舍得分开。

克拉克注视着对方略显红肿的双唇，终于如释重负地笑了。

蝙蝠侠也笑了，他笑是因为他喜欢看见克拉克这么笑。他们面带伪装地相遇，笨拙踉跄地相爱（注2），无数次站在彼此面前却认不出对方。而现在他们终于毫无伪装地用最真实的自己面对彼此。不是蝙蝠侠与超人，也不是布鲁斯-韦恩与克拉克-肯特，仅仅是你和我。我爱一切构成你的东西。

“我很高兴，”克拉克的眼睛在黑暗中也亮闪闪的，仿佛有湛蓝的星光落下，“我们终于赤诚相待，再不用欺骗。”

“要赤裎相对（注3）的话……我的车就停在附近。”

他们再度相视一笑。

“哦对了，我有没有说过，你穿着制服的时候，确实比较带劲。”

“那才不是真的！”克拉克忿忿地反驳。

“你两次找上我时，那种不要命的热情，可真是让我欲罢不能，”蝙蝠侠迎着对方的目光，舔着嘴唇细致地回味那两次疯狂的情事，“我可真有想过要趁我丈夫不在的时候和超人多约几次呢。”

“……那今晚就请你好好感受一下你丈夫的热情吧，我可不会心软的。”

 

注1：捂脸，还有人记得第一章里的酒吧老板迪安吗，我注明过那是大本在电影《压榨》中客串的一个角色，留着泡面头的风骚酒吧老板。至于这里黑发卷毛穿皮衣的年轻人，是亨利在《猛鬼追魂8》里的角色麦克，非常浪荡又可爱的小青年。  
注2：原句出自鲁米，“你和我一样走在每个世界；别对我说 你不存在，你是存在的，我们必须相遇；我们不会认出对方，面戴伪装笨拙踉跄，我们出发走在每条路上。”  
注3：好吧，其实并没有“赤裎相对”这个成语。只有“赤诚相待”和“裸裎相对”这两个词，敲黑板。

 

PS：好了，这篇文终于完了呢，没有番外，故事就在这里结束了。写作的过程中遇到了很多问题，也有不少收获，中途好多次都因为觉得自己写的不好想要放弃，但最终还是想有个交代。事实上到了后期只是在强迫自己有始有终，所以总的来说这篇文最终呈现的水平自己也觉得很失败。不过感谢从开始到现在所有鼓励我的人，也请你们期待我的下一部作品《午夜情人/Midnight Lover》，讲述因为孤独而放弃力量后的超人在某一个夜晚遇见蝙蝠侠得知这世上真的有另一个人与曾经的自己在做同样的事情。虽然又是这种地摊小说一样的标题，但却是完完全全的正剧呢。希望自己这一回能写得更好。


End file.
